Hetalia One Shots
by BurningAshes16
Summary: I really love Hetalia so i wrote some one shots for them. Most of the countries will be there. Please criticize me and tell me what i have to do to become a better writer! Reader X Various Country.
1. Austria

"Ahhhhh! I'm late!" you cried. "Damn clock! Of course it would decide not to work on the day of the most important test I would ever have to take," you said, slowly working up the anxiety and annoyance. All that money and time would be wasted if you failed now, but if you finally got this over with then maybe you wouldn't hurt anyone anymore.

You were a senior in college and about to fulfill your life long career. You only had to pass this one test and you knew you were set for life. You had strived so hard every day, focused on your set goal that you wanted to achieve so desperately and be successful. Although when you were growing up you didn't have the best living standards, you were determined to reach your dreams. However, you were so busy that your past boyfriends would complain that you never spend time with them and end the relationship. Even some 'friends' left you because all you did was work. You couldn't blame them though, you blamed yourself and it affected you socially. You didn't want to make any new friends or find new boyfriends; they only got in your way.

**When you met**

It was then on that one day you met the wonderful Austria. You had moved closer to your new college and Austria was your neighbour. It was a rare warm and sunny day and you were studying out on your porch when you suddenly became aware of a beautiful melody playing from a piano. You didn't realize that you weren't on your porch anymore, but had drifted towards the neighbouring yard in a daze and were standing against Austria's open window, attempting to peek in inconspicuously. Peering in, you watched with awe at Austria. Put into a trance by his captivating music, you admiringly watched him, noticing the serene calm on his face and how the soft, smooth skin of his hands glided over his bones as his long, slender fingers skilfully danced across the ivory and ebony keys. Your eyes slid closed, surrendering to the music, and you let yourself drown completely into a world of tranquillity. The world slowly started to distort and melt away…and you realised the music had stopped. You frowned and opened your eyes.

"Ahh!" you squeaked in surprise. The handsome man was a foot away from you, staring at you curiously.

You blushed in a deep shade of red.

"UMMMM...I...MUSIC...I..SORRY!" you awkwardly tried to respond. Flustered, you gave up on mustering a legible sentence and bolted in embarrassment, blushing several shades darker.

"Ma'am...you forgot-" You didn't dare look back.

After running into your door, twice, you clambered inside and locked the door.

"How humiliating!" you mumbled to yourself. You took a moment to catch your breath and were about to head into the living room when there came a knock on the door. The colour drained from your face. You stared at the door, debating whether to open it or not, then hesitantly reached for the handle. You opened the door and timidly looked up. Behind the familiar framed glass sheets were a pair of exquisite deep blue eyes looking down at you. Your eyes met and your heart started beating a mile a minute.

"You left your book at the window and I wanted to return it to you." He said charmingly. "You must be my new neighbour. Pardon me, my name is Austria. And what might be yours?"

"(Your name). Nice to meet you." You felt a blush creeping back to your cheeks again.

"So you're studying (your career)?" he asked with genuine interest.

"Yes, I moved here to be closer to the school," you replied.

You felt a spark from that moment and over time you both started to become close friends. You fell deeply in love with Austria, but did not dare risk your friendship. One day, Austria invited you for a stroll in the park. It was a beautiful, bright day, and ait was a day you could never forget. That was where he confessed his love for you. It was against your own rules; stay away from dating and boyfriends, but who wouldn't make an exception for the one they loved? And now you have been together for 2 years.

**Present**

"DAMN IT! You yelled as you fell on the floor, attempting to put your pants on. (Fail)

You were in Austria's bedroom and he was listening to your complaining.

You suddenly realized that this was it. If you failed now, all your hard work, sacrifices and time you gave up to get to here would all go down the drain. "What if I fail?" you murmured in small voice .

A pair of warm secure hands wrapped around your waist.

"I don't think a bright girl like yourself could possibly pull that off! How can the girl, who is at the top of her class, ever fail?" he remarked. You felt him smirk.

You loved him so much and he was the only one who truly understood you. You had to cancel countless dates with him, yet, here he was, holding you. His encouragement was all you needed to build back your confidence.

He turned you around and kissed you fully. Then he let you go. He knew you had to leave now if you were going to take the test. You ran out the door.

"Don't forget the recital at 7:30!" he hollered. You heard 8:20…

You just about made it before the doors closed. You stumbled your way down the rows of desks, finding yours, sat down at it and waited for the professor to start the time.

"Begin"

55 Minutes later…

You were the first to turn in the paper. It was extremely easy, you thought to yourself with a smug grin spread on your face. Even though you'd finished, you had to stay in the class until everyone had finished. You had so much time left that your professor graded it.

"Perfect score. Couldn't expect anything less from you Ms (your name)." he said.

2 1/2 Hours later

You stared at the clock. Time was never on your side. 8:10. You cringed at the time and looked away, but every few seconds you peeked back at the digital clock in your car, which you parked in the deserted parking lot.

"Maybe I'm early," you though hopefully. The door was locked. You turned back and drove back wistfully towards home. He was always there for you and you couldn't even make it to one recital. You drove up to his house with an apology set in your heart. You opened the door and walked into the house filled with a beautiful melody. It reminded you of you and him. You threw your keys down and saw the discarded first place trophy on the table. You winced and followed the source of the enchanting music that was the first thing to lure you into him.

He played with his eyes closed and you hesitantly shuffled up to him. You drew in a breath.

"I'm so so sorry Austria. You are always there for me and I'm not there for you! You deserve better than me. I am a selfish monster. I hurt you...just break up with me already," You rambled on and felt rivers flow down your face.

He stopped playing and looked at you concerned. He stood up and hugged you tightly.

"(your name), don't ever say that again. I'm the one who does not deserve you. I'm lucky you decided to be with me. You are not a monster. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and your goals in life are so high. I admire that. I admire everything about you. I love everything about you. I understand and respect what you have to do to accomplish these goals, so I'm willing to sacrifice time with you so you can be happy. That song you heard me playing was the one I wrote for us, the one that won that trophy. But that trophy does not mean anything. All the happiness and memories you gave me inspired me to write it and I don't plan to give that up."

He gazed into your (your colour) eyes and kissed you passionately. His hand reached for your face. You responded by kissing back and entwined your fingers in his soft hair. He picked you up and carried you down the hallway to your bed room and placed you on the bed. A smirk was fixed on his face as he pinned you down.

"I made a perfect score and now I can spend more time with you," you said to him.

"Hmmm, that's good, but you know that you still have to make it up to me for missing my recital," he replied with a devilish grin.

"Hmmm... and how should I do that sir?" you asked innocently.

"Let me show you..." 3


	2. Italy

**When you met**

"Where the hell am I?!" you said perplexed. You flipped the map 90 degrees and stared at it blankly. "I-am-so useless!" you said a little too loudly. Random eyes were fixed upon you. You blushed a little and kept walking. _At least I am lost in the beautiful country of Italy. You thought to yourself. _You moved to this country to get away. You grew tired of your daily routine of getting up, coffee, work, food, sleep, and repeat. Still holding the over sized map to your face (obviously making you look like a tourist), you didn't see the man in front of you.

Stumbling into him, you fell down with a thud. Also on the floor opposite you, the man yelled in dismay, "I'M- A UNDER ATTACK! Please don't-a hurt me!" while waving a white flag.

You giggled a little and he turned to you. You saw him and couldn't help but stare at the attractive Italian man. He had beautiful honey-brown eyes that glinted in the sun and soft hair that swayed gently in the light breeze. A stray, care-free curl bounced as he rubbed his head. Then there was his welcoming smile that really got you drooling.

"Ummm-a...miss? Were you trying to kill me? he inquired in a shaky voice. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Why no, I was not." you said smiling. He smiled back thankfully. He picked himself up off the floor and offered his hand to help you up.

"Well, that is good news! I wouldn't like to be killed by a beautiful woman today! Iva gots to go to a party!" For reasons unknown, you somehow blushed a little at this.

"Hey! Since you are not trying to kill me, why don't you come to the party with me?" he asked sweetly as looked at you with innocent eyes, waiting for an answer.

You only met this guy about 2 minutes ago and he asks you this! Should you go? You think really hard...

**2 seconds later**

"Sure thing! That sounds like fun!" you replied.

"Give me your number and I will call you so I can come pick you up." he said.

You give him your number. "Ve~ I will see you soon...ummm-a...what is your name?" he asked apologetically.

"(your name), what is yours?"

"It's Italy!"

"Ok Italy, see you later!" you said happily.

He walked away. Cool, now you can get to know more about the attractive man and even see who his friends are. You were already starting to love this country even more. _But I'm still lost! Damn it!_ Eventually, you found your way back and got ready. You picked out your little black dress, curled your hair and did a once over in the mirror while adding a rose in one side of your hair. You had just slipped into your simple but sexy black heels when your phone rang. You answered.

"Hey (your name)! Are you ready?" Italy asked excitedly.

"Yeah! I live at (random street address)." you said.

"Ok, I will come get you now." he said. Then a few seconds later, the door bell rang. "Hold on, there is someone at the door." you told him.

You answered it and to your surprise, it was Italy!

"Hey there (your name)!" He closed the phone "I-a wanted to surprise you. Once you told me your address, I was so happy that I ran ova here! I live only a few houses away from you!" he said beaming. You just smiled back and thanked your lucky stars.

The party had already started and Italy let himself in. You followed him inside, curious as to what was in store for you. He first introduced you to his best friend Germany then to everyone else. Due to your great social skills and bubbly attitude, all of Italy's friends were now yours. Some even had such a 'great interest in you' that they scolded Italy as he would grab your hand to lead you somewhere else. You giggled to yourself. You had a great time, but the party ended too soon for you. You said your good-byes to everyone then turned around to the huge mess.Sincethe party was at Italy's, you stayed to help clean up. Germany was drunk off his _Arsch (ass), _so you knew he needed help. It was really late after cleaning.

"(your name), can...can I walk you home?" he asked a little timidly. You nodded and he led you outside.

"I had a great time Italy. I am glad I bumped into you. You know, you are the first friend I made here?" you said looking down. You both were now at your door. You were afraid to look at him now and you felt the tension creeping up on you. A blush rose to your cheeks, making your face red and you decided that you would leave your head in this position. Silence filled your ears. Then, without warning, Italy picked your face with the tips of his soft fingers. He gazed at you with a strange look in his eyes. You were not used to this now serious Italy.

He gulped then said, "(your name), I like you a lot and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for some-a pasta tomorrow?" he asked bravely.

You smiled and a warm feeling filled your heart. "Si!" you tried to sound Italian and totally failed.

You pecked his cheek. "Good night Italy!" He touched where you had kissed him and grinned.

"Buona notte bella donna!" Italy said. ( goodnight beautiful woman)

**Present**

After your date with Italy, he asked you to be his girlfriend. You accepted without a moments hesitation and you are both very happy. You know everything about him and he knows everything about you. Well that's what you thought. Right now, you both are eating pasta and are kinda bored. It was raining and Germany was gone…

"Hey Italy! Let's play a board game!" you suggested.

"Great idea (your name)! Come help me pick one out," he said as he got up from the table and gestured for you to follow.

You continued down the familiar path to his room and you got a random board game. However, as you tripped on the air, you tried to grab hold on to Italy, but caught onto nothing but that strange strand of hair that you were actually going to ask him about today. You were ready to land face first into the floor, but instead fell into Italy's arms. He picked you up and he was looking down, so you couldn't see his face. He kept silent, then he roughly laid you onto his bed. He pinned you down, leaned in and kissed you fully_. What a sudden change of moods!_ Not that you minded... He started to press his hips into yours, giving you a jolt of pleasure. You were both still speechless as you both lip locked to each other. You needed a breather, so had to really pull away. He smirked.

"Sorry about that, but you found my weakness." he said as he pointed to that one randomly cute curl.

_Now I know how to start him up! Mwahahahaha! _*you pick up your hands and rubbed them together like a villain with your eyes squinted*

He saw you do this (he thought you were so cute) and then roughly smashed his lips onto yours.


	3. America

**When you met**

"I will take the double pounder with the works, supersize the fries and drink, and 3 cookies!" you demanded. The employee's eyes bulged in disbelief and tried not to stare at you. You squinted your eyes at him, challenging him to speak out his thoughts, not that he dared. "Make it snappy! I am a hungry girl and you would not want to see me hungry AND mad!" you threatened. His eyes grew wider. "Y-yes man! I-I mean ma am! Don't eat me!" he said cringing as he hurried to retrieve your order.

"Ha! Nice choice dude! Actually, I think I might have the same!" the random man behind you said. You turned to look at him.

He was a mousy brownish blond headed man with big, brilliant blue eyes behind his glasses that were currently filled with amusement and enthusiasm. He wore khakis and a leather flight jacket. He was extremely handsome and you realized you were staring. You looked away quickly before he could see your blush. You were so red, you might as well have had poured ketchup on your face.

"I will have what she is having! But quadruple the order!" he ordered the cashier with a smile as he pointed at you. You looked at him in shock. He was not fat. _How could he eat that much? Where did it go?_ Just then, your name was called and the frightened cashier gave you the tray which held the treasures. You took it from his shaking hands walked to your table, sat, and ate in silence.

The still cashier called out "America?" So that was his name.

The man held out 2 trays and handed them to him. Armed with double trays, America made a beeline in your direction. He looked around as though he was contemplating where to sit, and you took into account that the place was pretty packed. He then turned to you and asked, "Hey dude, d'ya mind if I sit with you?"

At the time, you had drifted into your own little world, taking another bite of the remaining burger. You snapped out of your daze and looked up at him when you realised he was talking to you.

"Shhhuure." you answered with your mouth full, and allowed a piece of lettuce to escape your mouth in the process. _FML, _you thought and mentally facepalmed yourself in shame.  
He smiled back in response and you knew he was trying to smother a laugh. You continued to chew, trying to be more inconspicuous, then took a sip of your drink.

He started to unwrap his burger, then in one bite he engulfed the burger. Your eyes almost popped out and accidentally blurted out "whoa!"

He started on his fries and drinks, and soon, they too were devoured, in record time no less!.

"I shall admit that that was cool!" you finally said, feeling somewhat defeated. Like it was a competition…

"Oh, that? That was nothing. I'm actually cutting down! You should see me when I'm really hungry!" he replied proudly. "Well, my name is America and I am THE hero!" he shouted loudly. "What about you?" he asked, suddenly interested.

You stood up on top of the table, trying to beat his grand stand. "I am THE famous (your name) and I am a (whatever you want to be)!"you shouted with your head held high and looking down on him. Everyone in the restaurant had their attention fixed on you and became hushed, with only a few questioning mumbles and odd looks in your direction, not that they bothered you in the slightest. You beat his grand stand, and he knew it. You jumped off the table, plopped back down in your seat and looked at him. He was apparently impressed. You both looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in sudden uncontrollable laughter. When the laughter died down, you both got caught up in a conversation about anything and everything. You both liked video games, scary movies, of course burgers (or just generally any food!), and a lot of other things. You felt happy with him, and before you left, you exchanged numbers and kept contact.  
Almost every other day, you both would go to each others houses to play video games or watch horror movies, gradually becoming very good friends. However, it came to a point when you realised you wanted to be more than just a friend…

**Present**

It was a Friday and you didn't have any plans. You were lounging around on your sofa, bored, when your phone rang. You sat up and grabbed the phone, checking the caller ID and a smile spread on your face. **America3. **You cleared your throat and eagerly answered.

"What's up hommie?" you said loudly into the phone.

"Hey (your name)! Come over tonight so we can watch this new scary movie I got, It was supposed to be the scariest movie this year!"

"Hell yeah! I shall be there in a little while." you said then hung up.

You were in your night clothes (hamburger printed shorts and a matching tank top). Standing up, you put on your hamburger slip on shoes and trudged into your room to grab some essentials. With your bag packed, you skipped out the door and headed for America's place.

You arrived and before you could even knock, America answered the door. He looked gorgeous. His glasses reflected the moons beautiful radiance, and wore a shirt similar to yours; pajamas that were covered with animated hamburgers. You walked in.

"Nice PJ's!" you both said at the same time, followed by a laugh.

"Ready to get crap-your-pants scared?" he asked with a grin.

"You know it!"

He made some popcorn, sweet, salty and buttery, then put the movie on. You had already made yourself comfortable on his giant, cushiony sofa.

A face popped out right as the movie began, making you both jump 10 feet into the air, out your seats. That was only the beginning… The movie had so many bloody, demonic, and terrifying parts that you and America edged closer and closer to each other. After 3/4 of the movie was over, one scene made you and him scream and literally jump on each other. You ended up in his lap. America stared down at you and you stared back. You were both so close that your noses touched. You waited for him to pull away, but he didn't and you could feel your cheeks burn up, but you also noticed his cheeks were also red, even in the dark. He suddenly leaned in and planted a delicate kiss on your lips. He pulled away and looked at you. Your eyes grew wide and were left speechless.

"(your name). Remember that day when we first met? Well, ever since I heard you tell that cashier what you wanted to eat, I knew that I would want you as a friend. Then we started talking and I got to know you better. Now I am sure that I want to be more than your friend. Dude, will you be my gf?" he asked with an unusually serious look on his face. He waited for your answer as he continued to stare into your eyes with his big, blue ones.

You smiled and replied by kissing him back. Screams were in the background of your kiss. The movie was still playing, but for you everything else had melted away as you kissed him sweetly and savoured the taste of him.  
His hands, which had been resting on your arms, slid slowly down, under your shirt and started to move his hands up your back. You shivered at his touch. He pushed you down and whispered in your ear, "All the burgers in the world couldn't make me happier than you do…"


	4. Prussia

"G-et mee another s-shot bartender!" you slurred. He passed you the shot and you downed it in one, ignoring the sharp poison's sting as it trickled down your throat.

You normally did not drink, it wasn't like you. But you were desperate to forget today. You had hoped getting drunk would ease the pain that you were unable to cease if you were sober.

It all started when you went to work. You had a high paying job that didn't really require you to do much, which you considered yourself lucky to have. You had worked there for about 2 years and pretty much enjoyed every moment whilst working there. However, one day your boss called you into his office…From that moment on it was all downhill.

"Good morning Ms (your last name). I have some unfortunate news. It seems that your position is in risk of being taken from you today." he said with a suspiciously false forlorn expression.

"Are you saying that I-I'm getting f-f-fired?" you stuttered, tears pooling in your wide eyes and threatening to spill over. "Well," he stood up and ambled around the desk and stopping behind you, "You can save your job if you do something for me." he whispered seductively in your ear. His face was close to yours and you could feel the heat radiating off of him. Sweat started beading on your forehead and you tried to keep your fraying mind in one piece. "W-what do you mea-" He cut you off by grabbing your waist from behind and he pulled you into him. He had you hostage. He single handedly gripped your arms so tightly that they formed bruises. Meanwhile, his other hand roamed freely as it pleased, making you queasy as it slowly slipped lower and lower, touching you inappropriately. You struggled, attempting to escape his grasp but it was futile, he was too strong for you. _Scream!_ You thought, hoping some valiant knight would come to your rescue, but as you drew your breath, he was already one step ahead of you and exchanged his hand from gripping your arms to covering your mouth in one swift movement. _Crap, this is bad!_ You closed your eyes and desperately willed yourself to think of a way to escape. His hand was now lingering on the hem of your office skirt, and a chill of revulsion and terror went down your spine. You vaguely remember doing martial arts a few years ago, though you'd only joined because of the hot instructor and you had never paid attention to the very few classes you attended. Why didn't you bother paying attention?! You mentally scolded yourself and summoned up the most painful moves you could recall from your limited memory. Mustering up the strength, you bit his hand, grabbed his arm, twisted it and threw him over your shoulder. He crashed into the desk and sent paperwork flying everywhere. "HAH!" You yelled in his general direction as he groaned in pain. You used this chance to make a run for it, out through the door and you bolted down corridors, staircases and out the building, causing people to cast curious and odd looks in your direction along the way.

You felt disgusted and used, and you needed to talk to the only man you loved. Your fiancé. You went home, kicked off your heels and padded down the hallway, looking for your future husband. You loved him with all your heart and right now, he was the only one who could comfort you. Seeing the living room empty, you went up to your bedroom.

"Honey, today has been so..." you started as you pushed open the door, only to find yourself staring at your best friend, (any name), and your fiancé together in your bed. You froze in place, involuntarily allowing the image to be burned into your memory before anger started to overcome you. That was the last straw. For the second time that day, you ran out the door and started down the street in any random direction, ignoring the call of your name behind you. You didn't care where you went, you just had to leave. Rounding a street corner, you slowed a little and felt the cool, wet rain on your face as you ran away from all you knew.

Now you sat in this bar, not knowing what to do with your life anymore. It seemed that every time you picked yourself up with an optimistic view, the world threw you back down while giving you a reason not to. Your eyes were puffy and red from the crying, and tear tracks were dried down your face. Even so, a gentleman from across the bar was staring at you, wondering why such a pretty woman would be in a place like this. He watched for a moment, then approaching you, asked; "What are you in for?" seeing how troubled you were. You looked up at the man and saw how good looking he was. He appeared to be an albino, with hair a shade of platinum/silver hair and eyes the colour of vermillion red, he really took your breath away. You needed someone to talk to. Anyone, and it appeared this handsome man may just be that person.

"I got fired from one of the best jobs I have ever had. Then my boss decided that he could help me save my job if I had sex with him. I ran home, expecting my loving fiancé to be there for me but instead, I walked into my bedroom to find him 'loving' my best friend." you recounted your painful day with your eyes shut, which still stung from the tears..

"He cheated on you? That is not awesome. Why- why would anyone cheat on you? You are soo beautiful." he said a little slurred.

This made you blush as red as his eyes. You smiled sadly, then noticed he also looked a little troubled. "And why are you here...ummm...wha-what is your name again?" you asked.

"It's Prussia. I'm here because my awesome bird Gilbird is very sick at the moment. The veterinarian said he might not make it. I feel worthless because I can't do anything for him. All I can do is wait and hope he fights through it." he responded. You saw a tear roll down his soft, pale face.

"Hey, let's get some fresh air buddy." you said concerned. You paid for both of your bills and walked toward the door.

As you opened it, a gust of wind hit your face and you lost your balance. He caught you from behind and felt your face heat up again. He put you up straight and you both started walking, not knowing where you were going. You ended up in an empty park nearby. Your heels started to make your feet ache, so you decided to take them off and carried them as you walked. You swayed as you went and thought it best to lie down on the grass for a while. It was a little wet from the shower earlier, but you didn't care. You plopped down in the grass and lay down on it. He followed suit and you both stared up at the dark, clear night sky and watched the stars, a rare sight to come across on in a city, but right now you could see them clearly. You felt eyes on you then and you turned to look toward Prussia to find him watching you closely. His elbow was on the ground while his hand was supporting his head. It was as if he was studying you, taking in your features and memorizing every detail that his eyes laid upon. He continued to do so for a while, then commented; "I still cannot understand why any man with a brain and eyes could ever cheat on you. It blows my mind! You are awesome and deserve someone worthy of your awesomeness!"

"Right? I think I am pretty awesome. Maybe I need someone as awesome as me. He was lame anyways! And I could find another job I guess. I could even sue that bastard for sexual harassment!" you said, your voice rising. Even as you said this though, you were now beginning to forget your past. You didn't need alcohol to forget it. All you needed was an awesome person, someone like Prussia. The sun was coming up and you and Prussia watched the sun rise from the horizon.

"Beautiful." he whispered. He was looking at you.

"I think it is time to visit your boss and ex." he suddenly said. You looked at him a moment, then smiled as you both got up. It was morning by now, and you both walked to your old work building. You went up to the building with Prussia and walked straight into your ex boss's office.

"I thought I fired you? Since you did not accept my offer, I-"

"I am filing a law suit on your fat ass, so get ready to lose everything you worked for you bastard!" you spat in his face.

"With what proof?" he said, thinking he won.

"With this proof!" Prussia said holding up a video tape.

"How did you get that?!" he asked in disbelief. _Yeah, how DID he get that?! _You thought thinking the same thing.

"I have my ways!" Prussia said with a smug look.

"See you in court you pervert!" you called out as you strutted out with Prussia by your side and leaving your ex boss with his mouth hanging open and staring after you. Next was your 'fiancé'.

You strode into the house and started to pack your things.

"Where were you? Where do you think your going?" your ex asked." You're nothing without me!"

You got your things without a word. You reached the door.

"Just for your information, (ex best friends name) has herpes and every sexually transmitted disease you can think of," you said with a smirk. You left him there with him gawking after you.

Prussia waited for you by the door. "Let's go see if your friend Gilbird is okay." you said taking his hand. He made you feel free and happy. You were now certain that this was that awesome guy you needed. He blushed as you grabbed his hand.

You walked into the vet's office and the first thing you heard was chirping.

"G-gilbird?" Prussia stuttered.

A flash of yellow jetted towards Prussia and tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Gilbird! You are alive!" he exclaimed. "Chirp chirp chirp!" The giant, canary yellow bird responded. You both left the vets and went to the park again, taking Gilbird with you. The sun shined on Prussia's hair and face, making him glow, his smile only added to that effect. Oh how you melted at this sight.

"This is (your name) Gilbird and she is awesome like us!" Prussia announced. The bird stared you down, squinting. Then he smiled ( well as much a bird can) and approved with a, "chirpchirp chirp chirp chirp!"

"He likes you!" Prussia translated." And-and so do I."

Your mouth opened, shocked at the statement. "I like you too Prussia. I feel like all of what was my burden was actually fate in disguise. I wouldn't have met you if all of that happened." you said honestly. A sweet, warm feeling arose in your chest and it showed in your smile.

He moved closer to you and grabbed your hands. "You are the only person I know, other than me and Gilbird that is awesome. Be mine, (your name)?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, and you will be mine." you answered.

He leaned in and kissed you. You both pulled back as your lips touched. It was like an electric current that shocked both of you. Fate immediately popped in both of your heads.

"Awesome." you both whispered at the same time.

**_Edited by Fallen Angel_**


	5. France

Growing up, your parents always told you to look for the best in everyone, even if they don't seem like the greatest person. As much as you tried, you just could not find that one good trait in him. You looked across the room at France. He was making out with some random woman. _Nope, nothing good in him. _You tried so hard to figure out the good that everyone should have in him, but you came out empty handed. You didn't know why the french man attracted you so much. He was a pig! He was rude and selfish. So what drew you into him? You hated yourself for falling for him.

The meeting started and everyone sat. America started babbling away as he stuffed his face with burgers. You tuned him out and with the corners of your eyes you looked toward the also bored France. You couldn't help but stare at him. His magnificent blue eyes and long blond hair pulled your eyes toward him, as if they were magnets. You stirred up your courage and looked at him directly. When you focused on him, you saw that his eyes where also set on you. You quickly looked away and turned so you could hide the blush within your cheeks. Did you dare look back to hm. You couldn't resist the urge to see his beautiful face again. With your head down, you slowly looked his way. You picked up your head and was astonished to see that France was not there.

"Bonjour." a mysterious voice whispered in your ear. You turned your head slowly to find those blue eyes you knew so well.

"Hello France! Ummm, is there something you need? I'm i in your seat. I'm sorry!" you blabbered nervously. France laughed.

"No no. I just saw that you looked as bored as i am and wanted to know if you wanted ditch this meeting with me so we can have some fun. So do you want go?" France asked.

"S-Sure" you said with a weak smile. Anywhere was better than here. However, you had no idea what you were getting yourself onto. "Blah blah blah..." Did America ever stop talking?

He grabbed your hand (making you turn pink) and you both crept out the room.

"Freedom!" you yelled once you made it outside. A man walking by you looked at you funny then said "How immature."

"Racist." you mumbled under your breath. France heard this and started to laugh."Ohonhonhonhon !"

Then he stopped and looked you down. You looked ever where but his eyes, trying to ignore his obvious stare.

"Lets go to a water park (your name)!" France suggested. _He knows my name? _you thought.

He dragged you all the way there. As you went in, the place was mostly empty.

"No lines!" you and him said excitedly.

"But we can't go in the water wearing this." he said picking up his shirt a little. He exposed his 6 pack and you stared, wanting to touch them.

He looked around, not noticing your stare. "There!" he pointed at a stand that sold swim suits. You walked inside and noticed all of the woman's swimsuits were revealing 2 pieces. _oh no._ You were self conscious of your body (but you had a really nice body actually) and rummaged the store for a 1 piece. Nothing.

"How about this one?" France asked in some red and blue trunks. His shirt was off. You just about drooled and then snapped out of it.

"Y-yeah. That one is perfect." you said embarrassed.

"I picked this one for you." he said as he held a simple black 2 piece that was not nearly as revealing as the rest of the swimsuits.

"Oh. Thank you." you said as you grabbed it and changed. You stepped out and asked, "Is it ok?"

He stared wide eyed and also had to snap himself out of it. You didn't notice because you kept looking down at your own body, worried he would make fun of you.

"P-perfect" was all he said.

You had a great time with him. You both rode every ride at least 7 times each. It was getting dark and next to the water park was a carnival.  
You both changed (you were sad he had to put his shirt back on) and walked to the carnival. He was terrible at the games, but you were really good and won him a big bear.

"For me?" he asked confused. You nodded. You rode all the rides and left the ferris wheel for last for it was your favorite. As a kid, you and your dad would go to the carnival and he would always ride with you.

You both stepped in and sat down awkwardly across from one another then looked down at the city. The wind blew (your color) hair and he thought you looked so beautiful. You both stared at the lit up city in silence. It moved up and you and him were now at the top.

"So beautiful." he said.

You turned your gaze away from the city to him and saw that he was looking at you. You didn't look away and decided this was the best time to ask him.

"Why don't you act like this around anyone else? I like this France more than the rude, flirty one..." you said with your eyes closed, afraid he would get mad. You felt the booth move and felt hands cover yours. You opened your eyes and saw France look at you with serious blue eyes.

"(your name), the first time i saw you at one of the meetings, i wanted to talk to you, but i didn't have the berries to. I thought it was pretty odd of me considering i can talk to anyone. No one has ever made me feel like that before. So today, i told myself i would talk to you. I was terrified because i thought you didn't even know i existed. And I think the reason i act like that is because i don't care about those people like how i care about you." he confessed.

"You care about me?" you asked with shining eyes.

"So much." he said as he leaned in and kissed you lightly. You blushed furiously.

"You were the first one i noticed France,"you admitted. "But i thought i was the one who wasn't being noticed."

"You not noticed? All the countries gawk at you once you walk into a room, including me. Unnoticed? Pff!" he said.

" être mon amant?" he asked.(be my lover)

You answered with a smile then you decided to leaned in this time. You reached his lips. They were so soft and moved rhythmically to yours. The ride ended and you both left and walked to a cab to continue your make-out session. You got to your house and he pulled away.

"Bonsoir mon amour!" he said sweetly (goodnight my love). He hesitated to turn away. You grabbed his hand and said, " Je ne suis pas fini avec vous." heat coming from within your chest.(I'm not finished with you yet)

You pulled him into you and started the kiss again. He pulled you in closer and tugged your (your color) hair.

You skillfully unlocked the door with one hand and he pushed you inside. You pulled him, directing him into your room. He sat you down  
your bed and you moved your hands to his hard chest. You pulled away for oxygen. He took off his shirt and you stared at his perfect, chiseled abs. You were once again memorized by the sight.

"Ohonhonhonhon, so i knew you were staring at me at the water park. You had the same look on your face." he said.

You took yours off. His eyes bulged out his sockets."I can say the same to you." you said with a smirk.


	6. Germany

I need to get out of this place. Your hands clutched at your throat. You couldn't breathe. You had had enough. Leaping from your seat, you bolted out of the suffocating, claustrophobic classroom. You ran and ran randomly till you tired, before eventually shuffling back exhaustedly towards your apartment. Flashbacks caused tears to well in your eyes as soon as you shut the door.

**Flashback**

"I will NOT allow you to do that!" your dad screamed in your face.

"But—"

"No daughter of mine will become one of those peasant writers! You will become a doctor and that is final!" your dad finished, his face was flushed red from anger and a vein was popping out at his temple.

As you let go of your graduation cap, you also let go of your dreams. You stood there facing your dad speechless. Tears slid down your face, and you turned your head away to hide them from the man who would never understand. I miss mom...I wish she was here. You thought this, but knew you were wishing for the impossible. She could never come back.

As your thoughts whirled, you remembered your mom in the hospital bed telling you, "(your name), I want you to know that you are getting older, and you must decide what you want to do in your life. Remember, no one can choose, but you. Soon…soon, I will not be with you anymore love, and-"

"Don't say things like that mother! You're going to get better and soon you can go back home with me and father! Things will go back to normal and you can sing me your lovely songs you make and…and…" You started to bawl and hugged your mother tightly.

"Little one, hear me now, I can feel your hurt. Don't worry dear, mothers here, I'll be there to catch you when you fall..." Your mother's voice trailed away. Her voice always calmed you. It was so soft, gentle and beautiful. It outperformed any musical instrument. Then a sudden noise of the ECG made you lift your head off the bed. A piercing long sustained sound came on. Doctors and nurses came rushing in.

"Little girl, you must leave immediately." ordered one of the doctors. You knew what was happening.

"MOTHER!" you cried, squeezing her hand. Your eyes grew wide as she didn't respond, your body grew cold. You refused to leave and you clutched and clawed at anything within your reach to prevent being dragged out of the room, away from your dear mother. Shoving you out through the door, they locked it and you started screaming desperately while beating down on the door. 30 minutes later you were too tired to continue and allowed yourself to slid down against the door and wept until you fell asleep. After your mother died, your father changed completely and started to become very strict. He expected nothing less than perfection from you, and the situation only worsened as you grew older and started to rebel against him. You would sneak out and party and hang out with friends when you started high school, but one day he caught you. You were on lock down and were under surveillance 24/7 after that. You still fought, but he would eventually win by playing the guilt trip by saying "Your mother would be very disappointed in you if you do not do as I say." Wordless, you would go up to your room and study medical books. Studying was not you. You were a positive, social, and fun girl trapped under your fathers clutches. You didn't only lose your mother, but also the loving father you once adored as well as your very life.

**Flashback end**

You didn't know what to do next. You then kept replaying that statement your mother told you that day. "_You must decide what you want to do in your life. Remember, no one can choose, but you." _So you simply knew that the best idea was to leave your (father's) life and try to start your own. You took any flight that was available, not caring where you were headed.

You had a lot of money from your mother's will that your father couldn't touch stored in the bank. He couldn't even see what you used it for. You were safe, for now. You meandered around the city (still clueless as to where it was you were) and decided to sight see. You looked for any houses for rent or sale. Then one beautiful house captured your attention. It was a quaint little cottage type house, with creepers up climbing up and covering the right side of the building and was surrounded by a flowering garden and other greenery, it was a little isolated from other houses but they were close enough to be called neighbours. It reminded you of your old house, the one that you lived in before your mother had passed away. You had decided, without a doubt, that this is the one.

You bought the house and after all the hassling paperwork and such, you settled in. Now, to start your life. The problem was you didn't know where to start, if only there was a manual for these types of things! Thinking for a moment, you settled to continue on completing a book you already started on. It felt good to type. It felt so right. In the current story, you were writing about a boy and girl and their many adventures. Actually, it was about you and your childhood best friend, Germany. Germany was a strong framed, blond haired and blue eyed boy, and despite his slightly patronising appearance (that scared other kids away), he was a gentle and kind hearted boy that had a soft spot for those he cared about greatly, and as he was your best friend growing up before you moved away, you remembered how close and protective he was of you too. You remembered all the trouble you both would make and all the cute little moments together while playing without a care in the world. Sometimes, you felt like you missed those days… A knock on the door soon interrupted your little trip down memory lane. Returning back to the present, you put your work aside to open the door to find a man with brown hair and honey coloured eyes standing with a huge tray of pasta.

"Ummm..hello! I'ma Italy, your neighbour! Here!" he smiled in a cute, cheerful manner and handed you the pasta. It smelt delicious.

"Oh, thank you Italy! My name is (your name)" you smiled back, accepting the pasta.

"Please feel-a free to come visit me and my other friend!" he said.

"Uh, sure. Well actually, I'm not doing nothing at the moment, would it be okay to come over now?" you asked. You were tired of being alone and desperately needed the company of others to lift your mood before you got swallowed by depression.

"Yeah, that would be-a great! Come on!" he grabbed your hand, and just about managing to leave the tray on the cabinet by the door before leaving, he led you to a one of the neighbouring houses, that didn't look that much different to yours. He opened the door and waved toward it so as to let you step in first.

"Ahh Germanyyy! We-a have a company!" Italy yelled into the house. Germany?! It couldn't be my Germany… could it?

"I'm coming!" a deep voice yelled back.

"Vell who is it?" the man called as he approached.

You stared at the slick blond haired man with those bright, blue eyes you couldn't forget. They were like blue diamonds. They were unmistakable. They were his.

"Germany, is-is that really you?" you asked. You felt tears start to well in your eyes, but you didn't care. "Is it really you?"

"(your name)?" Germany asked surprised.

At instinct, you stepped forward and hugged Germany. It took him a few seconds to hug back. Though he was now grown up and many years had passed, he still smelt the same as back then and his arms felt familiar. After a surprising and unexpected reunion, a catching up was in order. Supplied with coffee and biscuits, that is when you talked about everything that had happened after you moved. However, as you talked, you started to notice that something about Germany was different, which you had missed upon being so surprised at having seeing him again. You realised that he didn't have that care-free air and attitude that he had as a child. He was now a serious man. This made you frown, you didn't like that. It reminded you of your father. That was when you concocted a plan to get your Germany back. You didn't want to lose him too.

During the next few days, you would re-enact some of the scenes from your child hood. With a little disappointment though, it appeared as though they didn't seem to be working, but you didn't give up yet.

You climbed a large tree and called out to Germany,"Come up Germany! We can play the plank game!" The point of the game was to climb a large tree and find its longest branch. When you found it, you would walk to its end then back without falling.

"Get down (your name)! You vill fall. You are not as small as you used to be. It might break!" Germany cried.

"Is that a fat joke or something?" you called back at him. You laughed lightly and then started to walk across the 'plank'. Then you heard cracking.

"OH SHII-" You felt the air from below you and prepared yourself for the pain, but instead of a hard ground you felt strong arms. You looked to find a red faced Germany.

"I told you (your name)!" he said with a relieved smile on his face. Oh how you longed to see his smile! He gently put you down.

You were patting yourself down for dust when suddenly; "Tag! You're it!" he hollered. There's my Germany! You grinned and ran after him laughing. It felt kind of like dejá vu, which in a sense it was as it was just like back then. You always loved him, even when you were children, but you couldn't tell him that, he had cooties!

You caught up to him eventually and you both fell down a hill. You were on top of him and said "You're it!" you said breathless and smiling, you tried to move, but he took hold of your wrist. You looked at him and he gazed deep into your (your colour) eyes before pulling you in and kissing you roughly. He unwillingly let go.

"I missed you (your name)." He said in a whisper.

"I missed you too Germany." you whispered back.

**6 Months later**

You soon finished your book and as you finished, many companies had heard great praise and wanted to publish it. That is when your book became fairly famous. However, as a consequence, your father heard about your where abouts and immediately came hunting for you. You just got off the phone with your manager when you heard the door knock. Germany you thought. You smiled and skipped to the door. You opened the door to find your father standing there. You stared for a moment, tensed, then closed your eyes and readied yourself for the yelling. But no, instead, you got a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you! I am so sorry I hurt you! For-forgive me!" your father sobbed. You stood there, letting him sob into your shoulder. You looked down at this wreck of a man in tears that was your father. You sighed a deep sigh.

"I forgave you a long time ago dad. I missed you, this you! Don't go back to being strict." you said with the hint of a pleading tone.

"I promise you I won't!" your father replied.

You handed your dad a copy of your famous book entitled (what ever you want). He flipped a page and read the first sentence.

"This one's for you, my dear and beloved mother. 3 "

**Alternate Ending**

[ N.B. This was another ending I had in mind.]

You soon finished your book and as you finished, many companies had heard great praise and wanted to publish it. That is when your book became fairly famous. However, as a consequence, your father heard about your where abouts and immediately came hunting for you. You just got off the phone with your manager when you heard the door knock. Germany you thought. You smiled and skipped to the door. You opened the door to find your father standing there. You stared for a moment, tensed, then closed your eyes and readied yourself for the yelling.

"So you thought you could run away from me?" your dad said in a quiet but threatening tone. You spared a look at him only to then be slapped on your face. He grabbed you by the hair and dragged you into the car.

"NOOO!DAD, LET GO OF ME!" you desperately screamed, kicking and struggling against him. Germany and Italy weren't home at the time you recalled, and you realised you were helpless.

You stopped the struggle long enough to look through the back window of Germany's house. Tears rolled down your bruising cheek and all you could do was hope you would see Germany again.


	7. England

You couldn't take the pain anymore. You struggled to keep your head above the water. An enormous wave began to form ahead. You knew you didn't stand a chance against it. The sound of the waves used to lull you to sleep. They were so calm and peaceful. Today your opinion of them changed. They fooled you into thinking they were your friends. They hid their true colours. They were two-faced and underneath their beauty was your outcome; a merciless death. They reminded you of Dylan. You braced yourself for the waves' destruction. It gathered above you, casting a shadow upon you. It stopped for a few seconds. Even though the waves had betrayed you, you still admired their beauty. Then thousands of gallons of salt water came crushing down on your body. Salt water filled your mouth and lungs and you felt them burn. You sank down deeper into the sea. I was born out in sea and now I will die out in sea. You would've laughed from the irony, if it was possible to do so while plummeting head-first into the afterlife while under water. Soon you blacked out knowing it was over.

**Britain's Point of view**

A small figure caught my eye as I looked out the sea. A person? A huge wave was before them and was about to crash onto them.

"Change of course men! Turn the sails to the east!" you yelled out to your crew. "Hurry!"

You got there and saw a person being dragged down by the hands of the unforgiving waters.

"Toss the net!" you commanded your crew. By a fraction of an inch, you caught the person. Your crew reeled the net back in. With a light thud, the person was laid on the deck and unwrapped the net from the limp body. A woman was revealed and everyone gasped. She was beautiful. Her long, wet, (your colour) hair stuck to her face. You pushed it aside. Just as you thought, it was Captain (your name). You checked for a pulse. It was very faint, but she was still alive. Picking her up, you took her to your bed and nursed her back to health enough so that she could sleep without trembling in her slumber.

Wow… the famous Captain (your name). She was much more beautiful than I ever thought she would be…

**Your Point of view**

You were famous. You were titled as the world's greatest adventurer as well as the best swords(wo)man in the world. You found countless treasures and had only trusted your boyfriend, Dylan. You were helplessly in love with him, and you both set out to look for the Earth's riches. Then today, it all changed. You had a feeling Dylan was changing. You felt his greed overwhelm him, but you didn't want to believe it, so you turned a blind eye and has resumed as per usual. Dylan offered you a drink which contained a drug that made you drowsy, then once you were unconscious he threw you off board and stole all your treasure. He sailed off without looking back.

**Present**

Your eyes smarted at the sudden light, though your vision was blurry when you woke up inside a bed. The sole thought circling in your mind was 'I'm alive?' It seemed untrue.

You heard the door open which led to your automatic defensive position and had you reaching for your sword...which wasn't there. They had taken your sword. The precious sword that your father had given to you, the only remnant you had left of him. Anger overpowered you and fuelled you to creep out of the door in search of the thief who took your most treasured possession. It was a dark night and although the moon shone reasonably brightly, it was of no help and it remained difficult to see. Even so, at a glance the coast appeared to be clear and there wasn't a soul in sight. Or so you thought.

"Looking for this?" a mysterious voice called.

You turned, tensed, to face an attractive blond man watching you with piercing green eyes that reflected the innocent gleam of the moon. He threw you the sword.

"I don't want to cause any trouble, but may I ask why you were out drowning in the sea instead of looking for treasure?" he asked in a curious but concerned tone.

So he must know who I am. "That's right; you wouldn't want to make trouble with me. I believe you already know who I am, so it should only be natural that you tell me who _you _are." You say, sidestepping around the beautiful man while looking at his face with a steady gaze.

"I am Captain Britain and may I say it is an honour to be able to meet you Captain (your name)." he said, bowing slightly with humble gallantry.

"So it should be! It isn't an everyday experience to be in my presence. And since you are the Captain of this ship, may I test your abilities at swordsmanship, Captain Britain? I promise I won't kill you considering you are the one who saved me, right?" you asked.

"Yes, I did save you and I accept your challenge." he responded with a half smile and a gleam in his eye.

"Well said Captain, though I must warn you that although I will not kill you, I cannot guarantee that you will remain unscathed. Let us begin!"

You both drew out your swords and touched their tips.

"Good luck" was all you said. The sound of steel conflicting and colliding against each other filled the silent night. You dodged and parried all his attacks, but barely. He was indeed quite skilled. The swords in the full moons light at every movement. The moonlight glinted off the swords at every movement and their opposing shadows danced in sync with each other under the somewhat brighter light of the moon hanging in the endless, black night sky. You continued in this manner for some time, but after a while you had had enough and you made an unexpected move he didn't see coming. _Heh, naive boy! You let your guard down after fighting so comfortably for a time!_ You smirked as your sword's tip stopped just less than a couple of millimetres from his throat.

"You are very skilled Captain (your name)." he complimented pleasantly, his head tilted up so as to avoid the glinting blade piercing into his throat.

"Yes, I am, but might I add that you're not too shabby yourself. Definitely the most skilled swordsman I have encountered with the exception of myself." you admitted

"Why thank you, that means a lot coming from you. So would you mind telling me why you were on the verge of death out in the sea?" he asked again.

"I was betrayed by my boyfriend, Dylan. I had a feeling his greed will overwhelm him but I turned a blind eye and was a fool to deny it. Now my new goal is to kill the bastard and get my treasure back." you said, fuelling your words with rage and vengeance.

"Let me help you in this mission!" he said with eagerness. You looked at Britain's face searchingly and felt that you could trust him.

"Okay then, I accept your offer."

You spat on your hand and held it toward him. He did the same and you both shook on it. You and Britain became very close during your journey, and it seemed almost inevitable that you fell for him.

It was a normal day at sea and you were searching the perimeter. Then you saw it, it was your ship.

"Britain! I found it! It is my ship!" you yelled out excitedly.

"Set sails for west men!" Britain ordered his crew.

You approached the ship and you stealthily jumped onto your deck. Britain wanted to go with you, but you assured him that you had it under control. Oh how you had missed your ship! You stepped around cautiously and spotted Dylan coming out from the shadows.

"So, you found me? I thought I killed you for sure! Oh well, it should be more amusing to kill you with my sword." Dylan said confidently with a sinister smirk. You laughed lightly in response but your expression was dark. Dylan was good but was nothing in comparison to you, he was a dead man. He swung at you with full force and you easily blocked it with your sword. For a while you carelessly swung your sword, venting all your anger, rage, frustration. But you soon grew bored of him and anxious to end it all, you needed closure. Parrying his last attack, you lunged forward and thrusted your sword clean through him. His expression became blank, his voice choked as he looked down and his eyes widened at the sight of blood and the blade that pierced his body.

"You-" he began, but he had wasted his last breath. You watched as his eyes rolled back and his body became limp and flopped, skewered on the sword. You shoved him off your sword and wiped the filth off your blade.

"I'm done Britain!" you hollered. He jumped on your deck and took note of the corpse on the deck but kept an indifferent face. He looked at you, and though he smiled you could see in his eyes that he was sad. You already knew why, and suddenly, you did too.

"So...I guess this is it. This is where we part" he said, trying to hide the sadness from his voice.

"Yeah, I guess it is." You replied, also attempting to suppress the gloominess that you felt.

You rubbed your head.

"I had a grand time with you Britain. You are a great adventurer." You quickly turned away so he couldn't see your tears. A pair of hands gripped your shoulders and spun you around. Then, before you could react, soft lips embraced yours. He pulled away.

"Stay with me (your name)?" he asked. You pulled him closer with your hand in his messy hair.

"Aye aye, Captain Britain." you said sweetly. You leaned in and passionately kissed him.


	8. Latvia

You walked up to the familiar house. You enjoyed going to your uncle's house, because when you did, you got to see Latvia. You thought back to the first time you met the guy. It was on a day much like today, a bright, cloudless, sunny day.

**When you met(flashback)**

You were with your parents when they came to visit Russia for business reasons. Every time you asked questions (which seemed more like complaints) as to why they had to go, they simply replied with the usual answer; "we have grown up business to talk about. " Of course this answer was far from satisfying and left you with even more unanswered questions. Despite all those times you had tagged along, you had never actually met your uncle Russia, but you heard a great deal about him. They would say he was he was evil to the core...and this somewhat frightened you, just a little bit.

Upon arriving you stopped a moment, letting your parents walk ahead a few steps, to take in the appearance of your soon-to-be-acquainted uncle's house. Fairly big you observed, nothing appeared out of the ordinary aside from the size and quaintness of the style, however this much you had expected. Considering all that you had heard about your uncle you had also expected some kind of evil aura or killer spies lurking around but that seemed absent. Normal, just like everything. Sighing, which funnily seemed like unexplainable relief, you rolled your eyes and strided quickly to fall back in step with your parents who were now approaching the large, oak front doors. You were greeted by a servant and was led inside. You entered the house, shuffling sort of behind your parents and you grabbed your mother's coat instinctively as though it would shield you from your apparently evil uncle. Fear and anxiety started to chill your spine and your body was starting to shiver. _Come now, he can't be that scary, right?_ You scolded yourself and tried to get a grip. You decided to suck it up and meet your uncle face to face, it was inevitable anyway. Breathing in, you braced yourself, put on a brave face and searched boldly for a maliciously evil looking man.

No one fitting that description was present. Confusion plain on your face, you looked around until you realized your parents were greeting someone, who they addressed as Russia. _What? _You turned to inspect the man who was now in front of you with a supposed calm composure. His eyes held a purple tint and his mouth was curved in a slight smile. _Wait...oh. _Realization dawned on you. _Wow, he really was a monster! _you thought sarcastically, all that fretting and fear for this! You almost felt like kicking yourself.

"Well hello there (your name)! It's nice to finally meet you!" the Russian said, the slight curve stretching into a grin.

You simply nodded.

"(your name), why don't you explore the house or go outside darling?" your father recommended. You wisely took his suggestion and left them to explore the house. Your stomach growled._ Ah..._n_ow where is that kitchen?_  
You wandered through the halls of the house, opening every door you saw and scanned the room for edible treasure. _Ggeeerrrrr._ "Yeah yeah, I know, but I can't find the dumb kitchen! So shush already!" you mumbled at your stomach as you patted it and continued on your hunt. You walked up to another door and opened it. You peered in, hoping to find a kitchen, or at least some form of food but instead your eyes stopped dead at a boy about your age...changing. Your eyes widened and you cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. The boy looked up at you with wide, blue eyes. They reminded you of the rare cloudless sky, just like todays. His hair appeared to be blond and damp. A few droplets of water dripped from the tips of his hair and slid down from shoulder down to his stomach, like he just took a shower. You gazed at the drops of water then a thought occured to you. _What if I walked in on him earlier when he didn't have ANYTHING on?! _You didn't think it was possible, but you felt your cheeks burn brighter as you thought about that. You returned your gaze to his face. He was as red as you were and he rushed to buckle his pants and clumsily looked for his shirt. You then realized you were still watching him change. Flustered, you turned around quickly, stepped out and shut the door. Then leaning against it you bowed your head slightly in embarrassment. You mentally facepalmed yourself.

"IMSORRYIWASONLYLOOKINGFORTHE KITCHENANDIDIDN'TKNOWOTHERPEOPLELIVEDHERE!" you desperately tried to excuse yourself from the other side of the door, though barely legibly.

The door opened and you saw the boy again, but fully clothed. _And here's the awkward silence..._You turned your head slightly away when he started.

"Ummm, I am sorry you had to see that. My name is Latvia." he said with his hand out. You glanced down at his hand before you sheepishly took it and shook. His hands were so warm and soft, like a flower's petals in the sun.

"My name is (your name). I am Russia's niece. Oh, please! There is no need to apologize, after all I was the one who should have knocked first!" you said.

"No, I should have locked the door, so it is my f-" GROOWWLLL~ your stomach interrupted Latvia's excuses. You looked at each other and you both started to laugh.

"Oh, you must've been looking for the kitchen, right? Here, I'll show you the way." He grabbed your hand (which returned your receding blush) and led you down another hallway and stopped a third way down at a door. He pushed the door open and there you saw two men talking who then turned to you and Latvia at your entrance, and looked own at your hands. They smirked curiously. Latvia noticed, then dropped his hand.

"Good afternoon Latvia and may I ask for your new friend's name?" inquired the boy that seemed older.

"Her name is (your name) and she was searching for the kitchen so I escorted her." he answered.

"Well you certainly did not want (your name) to be lost did you?" the other boy said with a sly smile, gesturing to Latvia holding your hand.

"Where are our manners? Hello (your name)! My name is Estonia." He grabbed your hand then kissed it.

"And I am Lithuania." he said as he also kissed your hand. For the thousandth time, you blushed.

You didn't see Latvia redden in jealousy, or perhaps it was because you didn't understand why he would be jealous that you didn't realize. Latvia stepped in front of you. "Well what would you like to eat (your name)?" he asked with an apparent smile plastered on his face. Even louder than before, your stomach roared. The sooner you ate, the better.

"A sandwich or whatever would be fine," you replied quickly. He fetched the ingredients and started to make it. Placing it on a pretty patterned plate, he handed you the sandwich. The delectable aroma of fresh bread, crisp salad and cold meat made your mouth water and drool. Stealing the sandwich off the plate, you sunk your teeth into the soft sandwich.

"Mmmm" you moaned."This is the best sandwich I've ever eaten!" you said with a mouth full. The boys laughed at you as you did this. In no time you polished off the sandwich, as well as the crumbs on the plate and was left completely satisfied.

Estonia and Lithuania were about to start talking to you when suddenly Latvia turned you around.

"Let me show you around the house," he said while pushing you out the door, leaving Lithuania and Estonia in the kitchen watching you leave with grins on their faces.  
He took you around the entire house, from room to room, it felt endless until finally he led you to the last room of the house. You walked in after him to find a room with shelf after shelf, stretching from floor to ceiling filled with hundreds to thousands of books. Your eyes grew wide and sparkled as your face shone and you smiled. You quickly ran to the nearest bookshelf and scanned the book spines. Your favorite classic books and authors were lined in alphabetical order. Your smile grew.

"This is my favorite room in the house. If I could, I would live in here." Latvia said in an admiring tone.

"Me too," you agreed in a half whisper.

This led to a conversation about your favorite books, poems and authors. You didn't notice that it was soon late and that night had already fallen. You turned to consult the grandfather clock by the large crosshatched window for the time when you heard your name being called.

"I have to go now Latvia. I-I hope I can see you again," you said as you unwillingly got up.

"Me too. Visit soon (your name)," he said, disappointment and loneliness apparent in his voice.

**Now **

You blinked and returned to the present. That was two years ago, and you have grown a fair bit in those past two years, both in terms of maturity and physically. However, your feelings for Latvia also grew. You constantly had him in your head and the eagerness to see him again was almost unbearble at times. Today you were ecstatic to see Latvia again. Since that day, you requested to go to your uncle's house for atleast two weeks every summer.

You knocked on the door and waited for only about 30 seconds. The door opened and saw your kind uncle.(well he was kind to you)

"Hello (your name). Come in! It has been a while!" he waved his hand for you to come in.

"Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia! Come and get (your name)'s luggage into her room!" Russia yelled. The three young men hurried down. As they ran, Estonia tripped Latvia and he fell at your feet. He picked up his head and realized he was under your skirt. He saw your white underwear and involuntarily gasped as his face coloured. You squeaked in surprise and embarassment and pulled down your skirt and instinctively kicked him in the face. He backed away while still on the floor, his hand covering his face that was twisted with pain. Lithuania gave Estonia a low five. He got up with a pink face with darker patch where your foot had connected to his cheek. Your uncle squinted at Latvia in silent anger. His expression darkened and a light purple aura arose from Russia, but quickly dissipitated. Russia didn't push the Baltic trio around as much when you came around, so the trio saw you as their guardian angel.

"I am so sorry (your name)! I didn't know I was under you!" he said with his eyes closed, too scared to look at Russia or the others.

"It's ok Latvia! It was an accident!" you said looking down, still blushing from the humiliating moment. The telephone rang and Russia answered.

"Hello? Yes. mhmm. Ok. a week? Argh, fine. Bye." Russia hung up.

"Well I must go to an important meeting all of a sudden. I am sorry (your name)." Russia said seriously.

"Can I still stay uncle Russia?" you pleaded. You made your puppy face that usually got you whatever you wanted. He couldn't say no to you.

"Pack your bags Estonia and Lithuania. Latvia, take care of (your name) until I come back." Russia said. _You and Latvia alone for a week? This should be interesting._

They left and the two of you immediately ran to your favorite room, the library. You stepped inside with him at your side. The sight of the books made you breathless. No matter how many times you did come in here, it still gave you that effect. You loved how books took you to places that were impossible to reach even in your dreams. It was a treasure, with beautiful worlds that could entirely and easily overshadow reality with just a turn of a page. Latvia tapped you on the shoulder. "Lets read this one together." He held out the classic Romeo and Juliet. You had read the play billions of times, however recently you had come to think of yourself as Juliet and Latvia as Romeo. You both left the library and entered his room. There was a small table with two chairs at which you both sat down. You turned the cover page to find a note. You tried to grab it, but a breeze caught the paper. It drifted till it landed on Latvia's bed. You pushed your chair back and scooted after the note. You sat on the comfy, cushy bed and lifted the sheet of paper up to your face to read it.

_There isn't a word to describe you, this I know, for I looked at every word in the dictionary my dear  
The sun and moon pass ahead and I count the days till I see you again  
A second without you is like a thousand lonesome lifetimes and my heart aches in fear  
Just to hear your voice would be enough to sustain the pain  
Oh my beloved, if you gave me your hand again I am sure we will shine  
Oh (your name), won't you be mine?_

Your hands were trembling. You didn't see Latvia next to you. He picked your chin up and waited for a response. You nodded, making your tears fall onto the plush comforter.

He took your face and kissed you softly with so much love and admiration. You kissed back. His kisses became hungry. He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. Permission granted. Your hands were tangled in his hair and he took off his shirt, baring his abs. Then the door opened.

"Good news (your name), they canceled the mee-" Russia stopped short, as he stared at you both. A dark purple aura rose from Russia. He still held his calm composure, but you sensed the evil. Latvia got up and Russia walked his way.

"Kolkolkol." your uncle chanted. _Oh no..._


	9. Switzerland

You looked at the house, then to the piece of paper that in sloppily hand writing read(random address)._This is it!_

You folded the paper away and ran to the steps. You knocked on the door. Then it opened.A young man appeared in front of you. He had blond hair that fell along his jaw line. He wore a white hat,a green jacket, and brown pants. He was extremely good looking. Then those piercing green eyes. Those eyes were just like _hers._

"What is your business here?" the young man asked. Behind him, a familiar voice asked "Who is there big brother?" She pushed the young man away so she could see who you were.

"(your name)?" she asked as her eyes started to water.

Your eyes did the same. "Liechtenstein!" you cried out. You both ran into each others arms.

You were Liechtenstein's nanny and maid. It was during hard times and she couldn't pay you for your services anymore. But were so attached to the girl, you didn't care about the money and stayed with her. One day, you woke up and looked for some food. All the cabinets were empty. You frowned. You knew both of you didn't have any money and would probably have to go another day without eating. You were surprised Liechtenstein wasn't up yet, so you decided to go wake her. You knocked on the door and didn't hear a reply. You let yourself in the room, shocked to see the bed empty and the window wide open. On her desk was a note. You picked it up and read.

_Dear (your name),  
I am sorry (your name). I don't think i can be a country much longer. I don't know what to do anymore, so i am leaving. Take this money i have saved and use it for food and anything you need. You are my best friend, and you have no idea how much it hurts to leave you. I love you.. Until we meet again._  
_Love, Liechtenstein_

Tears fell out your eyes slowly. Instead of buying food, you used the money, determined to find your precious Liechtenstein. It took you a while finding her, but here you where now together. Your hard journey was all worth it.

Liechtenstein was sobbing into your shoulder repeating and muffled, "I am so sorry, I am so sorry"

"Its ok my dear Liechtenstein." you said as you sshed her, immediately calming and soothing the young girl."We are together now, and that is all that matters."

The young man stared at both of you with softened eyes. You stood outside with Liechtenstein in your arms for a good ten minutes in silence. Then the young man started.

"Why don't we go inside?" he suggested

Without letting go of Liechtenstein, you made your way inside.

"This is my big brother, Switzerland!" Liechtenstein stated. "And this is my best friend (your name). Do you know you are the same age? Weird huh?" Liechtenstein stated. You and Switzerland see the gesture in this.

You looked at Switzerland then at Liechtenstein. They looked kinda identical. You felt weird after you thought he was very attractive considering he looked like your dear Liechtenstein. Even the hair. "You cut your beautiful hair?...I love it! It is so cute!" you told her while you shook it around. This made Switzerland blush a bit due to how his also looked like hers. He pulled his hand up and you shook it. Your hands molded into eachothers perfectly. Like a puzzle.

The three of you sat and started to catch up. You told her and Switzerland of your struggle getting here. Liechtenstein didn't let go of your hand. When you got to the bad parts of the story, she would squeeze your hand tighter as if it was an apology. Switzerland and Liechtenstein both listened with interest. After your story, Liechtenstein told you how Switzerland found her and saved her and how he takes good care of her. You looked up at him in admiration. _He took care of my little Liechtenstein. _You never loved anyone but Liechtenstein, however, you couldn't help also loving Switzerland for saving her. You noticed you still had your eyes glued to Switzerland. He looked back at you with a light blush. You had one yourself and turned away.

"Oh (your name)!You must stay with me and big brother!" Liechtenstein squealed. She looked toward Switzerland with pleading eyes."Oh big brother, can she?"

Switzerland closed his eyes and thought. While he did this, he pinched the bridge of his nose then opened his eyes in your direction.

"Whats the harm?" he said.(Actually, Switzerland wanted you to stay before Liechtenstein even asked. He didn't want to seem too eager that you were staying, so he pretended to be thinking real hard. He wanted needed to know more about the beautiful woman that Liechtenstein loved so much.)

Liechtenstein squeezed you tightly."Now we can be a happy family again (your name)!"

"You can stay in our spare room (your name)." Switzerland said. You didn't have any luggage with you. All you had were the clothes on your back, some spare money, and the paper with the address.

"Good idea brother! I will get your room ready!" she said before walking away.

"(your name), where is your stuff?" Switzerland asked.

"Oh, ha, funny story! I was sleeping in this alley and someone took it!"you laughed.

_How can she be so positive about that? Switzerland thought to himself_

"Well, tomorrow i will send you and Liechtenstein off into town so you can buy some more clothes." Switzerland said.

"I don't have enough money though." you said holding up two coins. You looked down embarrassed.

You felt someone pick your chin up. You looked into Switzerland's emerald green eyes.

"Don't worry about that. i will cover it." Switzerland said with a grin.

You couldn't help but hug him. This surprised him, but eventually he hugged you back.

"Ok, your room is ready (your name)" Liechtenstein said quietly and stopped halfway down the hallway looking at you and her brother. You and Switzerland didn't see her yet. She turned back and squatted at the corner of the wall.

**Liechtenstein's point of view**

Awww big brother and (your name) look so cute together. You gathered your fingers and strummed them together. _Big bother deserves someone like (your name) and (your name) deserves my big brother. I have the perfect plan!_

**Your Point of view**

You both pulled away at the same time. Just then you saw Liechtenstein walking toward you and Switzerland. _Good thing she didn't see that!_ you and Switzerland thought simultaneously.

"Your room is ready (your name)!" Liechtenstein said. "But i much rather you sleep with me tonight."

"I would rather do that too!" you said.

3 months had passed and you spent most of your time with Liechtenstein and Switzerland. It was surprising how much you and him had in common. Eventually, you couldn't deny it any more. You loved Switzerland.

"See you tomorrow (your name), big brother. "She said this as she pecked both of your cheeks. You didn't know that this was her little plan to get you alone with Switzerland. She was going to stay a night at her good friend's house, Jenny. Jenny was aware with what Liechtenstein was going to do and supported it completely.

She shut the door and left you two alone.

After standing near the door for a full minute, Switzerland spoke.

"(your name), would-would you like to take a stroll with me outside?" Switzerland asked looking into your (your color) eyes. He asked because he loved how the sun made your eyes shine, as well as your skin.

"That's a great idea! but what if we had a picnic too?" you suggested.

He grinned, then both you you walked into the kitchen to make your picnic.

You walked with him until you pointed to a spot where a big tree shaded. You laid out the cloth and set the basket down. You sat then patted the ground, gesturing for him to sit next to you. You both talked and laughed. The sun was already going down. You both lost track of time. Suddenly, Switzerland stopped laughing before you and leaned closer to your face. He grabbed your face. Your heart started to beat really fast now. He then licked off a crumb off your face. You burned red. He chuckled.

"You are such a strong woman. I greatly admire that. No wonder Liechtenstein loves you so much. And to be quite honest, I think, no, i know i love you too" Switzerland said.

"I love you too Switzerland. I never really loved anyone but Liechtenstein as a close friend, but i love you in a different way. I look at you and i can't control the pace of my heart and i nearly feel like fainting and-" you were cut off by Switzerland's sweet lips. He had his hands up to your face and your arms were wrapped around his neck. He nipped at your delicate neck and made you call out his name. He picked you up, leaving the picnic.

You were in the hallway, still in his arms, lip locked. He reached his door and kicked it open. He laid you down.

**Liechtenstein's point of view**

You walked into your house. "I am back" you yelled. No response. You looked for (your name) in her room, but she wasn't there. Then you checked your brother's room. You opened the door quietly. There she saw (your name) and your big bother hugging each other asleep.  
_AWWWW! was all you can think._


	10. Romano

"Tomatoes! A-fresh tomatoes" you called out into the crowded streets of Italy. Your day was going great. Business was pretty good today. You just opened your stand two hours ago and your tomatoes were already gone. One remained. You saved that one for a very special someone. You picked your head up, the bright sun shined on your face, warming it. You closed your eyes, just to enjoy the simple things. A breeze lifted your (your color) hair making you smile. You didn't notice the Italian that was staring you with admiration. The way you looked there, all peaceful and worry free sent chills down his spine. He liked when you looked like this. You were always busy working but it was all worth it. He noticed your strong attitude the day he met you and he liked you since.

At a young age, you had to get a job to support you and your mother. Your father left your mom for another woman so your source of income left too. But your mother was a strong woman and you couldn't remember her ever shedding a single tear for your father. Oh how you admired that about her. Your mother immediately started labor working, but it wasn't enough to survive. Soon your mother took up at least 5 other jobs that demanded alot on her body and mind. She could only hold on to the jobs til her body was so worn out that she was bed ridden. You were not used to seeing your mother so weak and fragile. It hurt you so much, you couldn't stand to see her face sometimes. That's when you took up the responsibility of you and your mother's survival. Just like your mother, you took up many jobs. You were much like your mother. You both were stubborn, positive, independent, and strong. You both viewed your opinions, not caring what anyone else thought. You were both also very generous people with big hearts.

You were in your own little world, eyes closed, not caring if people were staring at you at the moment.

"I will take one tomato." A familiar voice called out to you._ Romano_ you thought. You opened your eyes and as you expected, stood the Italian man. He peered at you with marvelous brown eyes. They seemed to always look through you, like he could see your soul. Your struggle. You felt goosebumps form on your arms as you thought about his stare. You shook them away.

"Sorry sir, we are all out! Come back tomorrow and i am sure we will restock. Thank you." you said in a over-nice tone. You both laughed at this, then his expression saddened.

"Well, gosh. I was really hoping to have one of your tomatoes." he said while scratching the back of his head. You tossed him your last tomato.

"Come on! You know i couldn't let my best customer walk away tomato less!" you said. He took a big bite out of the shinny fruit. The fruits juice flowed down to his chin. You watched with amusement as he ate_. He looks so good when he eats. Why do i look like an animal when i eat?_ you thought. He ate the thing in three bites. He still had tomato juice on his chin. You grabbed a cloth and walked up to him. You placed it against his jaw line and softly wiped the juice. He turned as red as the tomato he just devoured.

"There!" you said after successfully cleaning all the juice.

He was still red. Seeing him like this, made you blush as well.

"T-thanks (your name)."he said still shocked.

"Sure thing Romano." you said with a smile, trying to push away the awkwardness.

"So tonight there is a party at Spain's house and i wanted to know if you wanted to tag along with me?"he asked.

"Oh Romano. You know i will be busy working tonight! I would like to go, but there is just no way i can miss work. I will get fired and i can't afford to lose a job." you said guilty.

"Well you never know. Maybe you won't have to go in for some reason." he said.

"Yeah, i don't think something like that would ever ha-"

"I will call you around 7 and if you answer, i know you didn't have work, ok."he said cutting you off.

He waved bye and you just shrugged. _Ha! a night off? Right! _You packed the cart away and headed for your next job. You arrived early as usual. You tried to open the door, but it would not budge. Then you saw the note.

_Closed for repairs_

Well, it looks like you have a party to get to. You smiled at this. A night off was something that happened in rare occasions. You deserved it. You walked inside your small house. You directed yourself straight for your mother's room. You opened the door to her room and looked at the empty bed with horror.

"MOTHER!" you screamed.

"I'm in the kitchen (your name)." you heard your mother yell back. She sounded different, like her old self.

You ran to the kitchen and saw your mother sitting. Seeing her up and out of the bed made you so happy that you ran into her arms. Your tears dripped down on her back.

"(your name), there is no time for tears. You need to get ready for that party. I am tired of seeing you work so much. You are young and need to have fun my daughter. Now, follow me." _How did she know about the party? _you thought.

She led you to her room and then opened her closet. She moved all her clothes to the side reaching the end. Then she pulled out a beautifully crafted dress that made you gawk. shop/viewitem-PD728537(this is how i thought the dress should look, but if you don't like it, picture a better one)  
"I wore this only once and i want you to keep it. It probably won't fit me anymore since i am all fat now." your mother laughed. It sounded so good to hear her laugh again.

She handed you the dress and you put it on. A perfect fit. She handed you matching shoes. Your mother grabbed a near by brush, sat you down and started to comb your natural curly/wavy hair.(pretend your hair is like this even if it isn't) Just like the old times. Your mom applied a little make-up to your face. You couldn't put the stuff on. You were not used to it.  
Then the telephone rang. You looked at the time. Exactly 7. You answered.

"So i guess you got off huh?" Romano said in a kind of 'i told you' kind of way.

"Yeah, but why do i have a feeling you have something to do with it?" you said.

"I have no idea what you mean (your name). Of course, I feel sorry for your boss having to close down the shop because _someone _decided to flood and break the toilets." he said. You felt the grin in his face from the phone.

"Romano! You didn't!" you said giggling into the phone.

"Maybe i did, and maybe i didn't. All that matters is that you and me have a party to go to."

"Ok, but where are you at anyway?" you asked.

"Open your door."

You opened it and found him there with a victorious grin. Then it changed when you stepped into the moon light and saw you. You were gorgeous. You saw him stare.

"I know it is alot, but i don't know. Do i look weird? You can laugh at me if i do." you said looking down.

"No, non sembrare strano. si guarda così bella." he said truthfully.(no you don't look weird. you look so beautiful)

You kept your hand down as you blushed. He took your hand and you left for the party.

Music streamed from the Spaniard's house. He let you walk inside first. You reacquainted with some of your friends and then sat down. You drank a soda and then Spain came up to you with a hat.

"Recoger algo de mi bella amiga!" Spain said.(pick something my beautiful friend)"We are playing 7 minutes in heaven, senorita!"

You smiled at his statement then pulled out a packet of ketchup. _Oh dear. _Spain pulled your arm, leading your immobilized body to the closet. He pushed you in and locked the door. You couldn't see. You were on your knees, using your hands as your eyes until your eyes got adjusted. You felt a shoe. Then you moved your hands up his leg. He grabbed your hands and pulled you up. You could feel his hot breath on your face.

"Ro-romano?"you asked meekly.

A set of lips were forced on yours. You kissed back, unable to hold back your love you had for him. He pulled away from your lips.

"I have been longing to do that ever since i ate one of your tomatoes" he whispered hotly in your ear. "Ti amo (your name)."

You smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss. You were like that for a while then...

"Your 7 minutes are up mis amigos!" Spain said as he opened the door. Romano growled at him then he took your hand and led you up stairs. You found an unoccupied room and began where you both left off.

You woke up with your head on Romano's chest and him playing with your hair.

"Gustare meglio di qualsiasi pomodoro che abbia mai avuto." he said sensually.(you taste better than any tomato i have ever had)


	11. Canada

You step into the room filled with countries. You walk in and greet them all with a breath taking smile. Then you make way for your good friend.  
"(your name) is very hot and kind, but she is so weird. Every time we have a meeting, i see her talking to herself, carrying on an entire conversation! During most of the meeting, she is doing that! Look, she does it as i speak!" France exclaimed to Britain.  
"Hey Canada!" you say with a grin.  
"Hey (your name)!" Canada with a huge smile.___Oh, how great it is to be noticed!_ _Especially by the one you love_.he thought.

You remembered the day you met the quiet country. You just began attending the meetings and wanted to get well acquainted with everyone. You made sure you talked to every country. Then, in the corner of the room, you saw him. He was very attractive. He had dark blond hair and light blue eyes. Wait!_Didn't i just meet that guy?_ He had an obsession with hamburgers and talked alot. _Oh yeah! How could i forget America!_ For some reason, he seemed different than America. You turned around slowly and saw America talking about some amazing plan. Then you looked back to the identical.You walked up to the man with curiosity.  
"Hello, i am (your name)!" you said  
"Huh? You-you can see me?" he responded confused.  
"Ummmm, yeah! Why? I am i not supposed to see you? ARE-ARE YOU A GHOST?!" you asked terrified.  
"No, i am just surprised you noticed me. Usually, no one really notices my existence..." a tear shed down his cheek.  
You couldn't believe what he was saying, and not wanting to upset him further, you hugged the crying man, knowing how it felt to be alone and not noticed. Growing up, your parents decided to give you up. You being a teenager, no one adopted you. You recalled the feelings of complete solitude that you never wanted to feel again. Then, your own tears where added to his."My name is Canada. " he choked out Since that emotional day, you vowed to be his friend.

"So whats up Canada?"

"Nothing reall-"

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE! I THINK AMERICA IS HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" Britain yelled.(when i was writing about America having a heart attack, it reminded me of Death Note:D)

**Hospital**

"America, we all knew this was bound to happen considering your diet." Canada said concerned. "You need to take more care of yourself brother."

"Was that a fat joke or is this an intervention? I am fine. Actually, let me go home now, i am starved!" America said while disconnecting wires. _BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP. Nurses came rushing in._

"Sir, please go back to your bed." a nurse said calm.

"I don't wanna!" America said said childishly. Then two huge guys picked him up with the tips of their fingers leading him to the bed.

"Hey! Let go of me!" America said while struggling. One held America down and the other plunged a needle into his arm.

Slowly, America declined his ranting, then was soon fast asleep. Canada face palmed himself.

"Nurse, how long must he stay in?" Canada asked the passing nurse. She didn't seem to see him, so you asked.

"He must stay in for about a month. Due to his awful diet, he must bring his blood pressure down to a normal level. This will take some time considering tests we must run him through." You thanked the nurse and looked at Canada. He was really worried. You both left the hospital together.

"Hey Canada, I'm sorry about America. Here." you grabbed his hand (it was super soft)and you took out a pen from your purse and started to write your phone number into his palm.

"Call me if you need to talk, ok?" you said with a smirk.

He smiled back."Thank you (your name)." _Thank you for everything. _he thought.

You got home and it was around 9. You took a shower than headed down stairs. Your phone rang and you answered. You didn't even get to say hello. Canada was rambling on about something that you could not understand.

"Canada! Calm down and repeat everything you said."

"I have to instruct the meetings until America comes back!"Canada said in a panicked voice.

"What?! Who said?"

"America called me and told me. What do i do (your name). I can't do this! No one will even see me!" he said, sounding like he was going to faint over the pressure.

"I know what your going to do." you said.

"Tell me what to do!" wanting to be instructed.

"It is simple really. You are going to take charge Canada."

**The next day**

"You will be fine. Calm down..You can do this. I believe in you!" you tried to assure Canada as you both walked toward the room. You grabbed his hand firmly and looked directly into his gleaming eyes. "Be brave for me Canada." He blushed madly, but then nodded.

"Ok. I can do this." he said as he reached for the door handle.

You both walked inside causing the room to become silent. You both walked to the board. As you did this, you heard whispering like, "Who is that?" "Is that America?" "No, it can't be, where is his burger?". Canada now stood at the front of the room, shaking. Then he looked at you and wanted to be brave like you asked him. He stopped shaking and started.

"I am Canada, America's brother and until his arrival, i will be conducting the meetings. Now, first order of business..."

Canada was a better leader than America by far. He pointed things out, taught, and made plans that were reasonable and well thought through. They paid absolute attention and seemed to like and respect him. Who knew the timid man would be doing this? That was the day everyone noticed Canada. Everyone left the meeting and soon only you and Canada were in the room.

"I told you that you could do it!" you said while hugging the Canadian man. He smelled sweet. Like maple syrup.

You pulled away from the blushing Canada.

"I didn't do it myself. You helped me, remember? It was all because of you really. You believed in me and i wouldn't have done it without that." he leaned in and kissed your cheek delicately. You felt goosebumps chill your body, but you felt your face burn. You touched where he had kissed you and smiled. You loved Canada and that kiss was the thing to reassure it.

Canada continued to take over the meetings and soon, most of the countries were his friend. You and him started to talk alot more after he kissed you. You decided to give him a special gift for his hard work. Canada waved good-bye to someone after the meeting was done and then you tapped his shoulder.

"Here. For being a great leader and friend!" you said as you handed him a medium sized package.

"Thank you (your name)." he said as he unwrapped the red and white paper. He grabbed and held out a white bear.

"I-i love it!" he said with a bright smile.

"What will you name it?"

Looking up, thinking." Kumajiro."

Three weeks had passed and you couldn't contain your feelings any longer. You loved him and needed to tell him how you really felt. You only hoped that he felt the same about you. The meeting was over and you waited for him. He was on the phone.

"Ok, i will pick you up around 8. Ok, love you too. Bye" he said as he hung up. He turned to you. He loved someone else? You felt your heart sink and your eyes start to sting. You were to the point of sobbing. You ran out the door.

"(your name)?!" he yelled.

You started to feel that terrible feeling again. It rose into your chest. The pain of not being loved. You had always tried to push that feeling aside and forget about it, but what just happened triggered it and resurrected the pain.

You ran out of the building into the cloudy evening, needing to get away. You wanted to run away from the pain. It was the only way you knew how to it go sustain it.

You ran to your refuge. You ran to the abandoned remains of a house. You closed your eyes letting the tears roll down. To the only real home you had. Even after being a teenager that no one adopted, the people who took care of the kids in the foster home loved you like their own. They died in the house by a fire and only you had survived. Tears fell down the soil. The pain didn't seem to cease. _How do i make it go away? _Something wet dripped onto your hand. Your tears? No, it was starting to lightly rain. All you felt was the cold liquid slide down your body. Then you felt something else. Soft hands cupped your face. You knew those hands so well. You opened your eyes to see Canada.

"I get it. You don't have to feel bad for me. I heard you talk to that other girl. I know you don't love me back, so-"

Soft lips crushed into yours, cutting you off. He pulled away. The pain went away completely. _So he made it go away._

"That _girl_ was my brother who just got released from the hospital. And i do love you back. I love you so much (your name). Now, please stop crying. I don't like seeing my girlfriend crying, i mean, that is if you want to be my girlfriend."

You beamed up at him. Here in the rain felt perfect. He felt perfect. You took his face and kissed him with so much love. You felt your past fade away with the wind.

There, you and him continued to kiss in the rain and then forgot to pick America up.


	12. Spain

All you wanted to do was dance. That was the only thing you enjoyed. It was the only thing that you loved. You were about to attend a academy for dance. You were determined to do anything you had to get in and now, here you stood at one of the most prestigious schools in the country for dancing. You worked hard to get in and just being able to stand in the schools presence was worth it even though you missed your home town and family dearly. Inside, the building held students dancing, singing, reciting, and painting right in the halls. You walked in confident. You may have been the poorest girl in there, but you deserved to be here. You looked into your schedule. _Room 307._ You looked around everywhere in the huge school. Finally, you found it as the bell rang. You walked inside, the first one there. It was a huge, beautiful studio filled with were pumped, but a little nervous. You never really got nervous, but you felt out of placed and intimidated here. These people are here for the same reason you were. To be the best at dancing. People started to fill the room. No one really caught your attention, but for this one young man. His hair was brown and he had beautiful green eyes. He looked so familiar. Then it hit you. _Spain._

You were quite young when you started dancing. You were about 7 years old and your parents signed you up for dancing classes. In there, you were a natural and the best dancer. Then that all changed when Spain showed up. He immediately was your rival. You and him would compete in every rehearsal and practice you had. You would win some and he would win some. You wanted to win all the time though. You didn't want him to be better than you, so you practiced even after classes, determined to be better than him. One day, you showed up to class and he wasn't there. Then the next day he didn't show up. Then the next. Your only competitor left you and moved away. In your little heart, you felt something you never felt before. Pain and anger. _Coward, he left because he knew i would beat him in the end. _you thought as a child.

He sat on the floor about four persons away from you. The instructor walked in.

"Hello class! I will take roll call and as i saw your name, i would like you to introduce yourself and give us a small dance."she said with a smile.

She called out everyones name and you waited for yours anxiously. You watched everyone dance, and your were not too impressed. You knew you were better than them.

"(your name)" she said. Some people snickered at you as you put on your old dancing shoes. You didn't care. Your dad bought you them last yer and they meant alot to you. You got up and introduced yourself. Some tango like music turned on and you felt the music move through you and then your body started to move. Your hips swung low and your hands turned and swayed. You looked so graceful as you did this. The music stopped and you woke back up to the real world. Your classmates stared at you with astonished faces. Then they started to clap and cheer loudly. From the corner of your eye, you could see your instructor with one brow up and a smirk. You sat back down. Then the instructor called out another name.

"Spain... It looks like you have some competition." she said as he got up. Spain was starting his second year here and the teacher was surprised a first year could dance as well as him. Some light music played and you realized the bastard didn't lose his touch. You looked amazing as he slid on the floor. He was staring you down. You knew he remembered you after that. He used to give you the same look as a child. You smirked. He finished and everyone clapped and cheered him on. But you felt that the claps and cheers you got were a little bit louder than his.

After class was over, someone tapped your shoulder.

"So (your name). You decided to come stalk me and humiliate yourself further?" Spain said. You turned to him.

"No! I was not stalking you and i believe you will be the one that will be humiliated!" you said proudly.

"Is that right? Well, would you like to start where we left off?"

"Yes, lets start off where i was, and still am, better than you!"you said with a big grin.

"You and i both know that back then and now that i am still the best."

"Pfff! Whatever!" Challenge accepted. You turned and walked away, unable to help from smiling.

It felt like beginner dancing school all over again! However, now that you and Spain were alot more experienced since then, the competitions were a bit more advanced. You couldn't remember the last time you had so much fun.

A few months had passed and you had improved alot. However, so did Spain.

"Attention class. Today, i have an assignment that all of you must sign up for. There will be an annual dance competition for salsa and as a grade, you all must participate. I have already assigned you partners."

She started to call out pair of names. Then she smirked.

"Ummmm...(your name) andddddd Spain."

Both of your eyes widened. _How was this going to work out?_

You and him looked back at each other speechless.

Unwillingly, you walked up to Spain.

"I really want to win this and so i think we should practice together." you said.

"Well, for your sake, i guess we can." he said humorously.

You waited for him after school at the parking lot. You spotted him and waved. He saw you and walked toward you.

"So, where are we going to do this?"he asked curiously.

"Just get in the car!" you said as you pushed him in.

You drove into your driveway and got out. You looked everywhere for a house that had a studio in it and for a great deal and you found this one. The house was a good size and it reminded you of home. He followed you into your house with a curious expression still attached to his attractive face.

"Nice pad, but tell me why we are here?"

You grabbed his hand and dragged him to the studio. It was small, but you loved it.

"Wow, you have your own studio! I am impressed. Shall we get started?"

You went and looked for some salsa music and turned it up. You walked up to him and looked up at him. He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer.

"You know this dance involves alot of physical contact with the partner right?"he said with a weird look in his eyes.

You gulped."Yeah, i know!"

You put your arms around him and then the music guided your body. He dipped your body and swayed it around. He picked your leg up and placed it around his hips. He glided his hand from your thigh to your ankle. You cupped his face and then he twirled you around. All your moves connected with his, like you were reading each others next move. You both stopped with the music and Spain's face was extremely close to yours. You felt yourself blush. Then you pulled away first.

"Good job. I think that should be enough practice for today." you said rubbing your head.

He just smiled and then you dropped him off at the parking lot where his car was.

You were about to turn around when he grabbed your hand and then spun you around. He held you close.

"buenas noches sociio."(goodnight partner) then he let you go. _I could get used to this whole partner thing._

You and him continued practice until the day of the contest. That day was today and it would begin around 8 so right after school, you got ready. You wore this: . , but a darker red. You curled your long (your color) hair and put some make up on. You had to admit you looked good. Your phone rang and saw that it was your family. You told them you missed them and you couldn't wait to see them tonight. But then your father said they couldn't come. You were sad, but your dad reassured that hey will come visit you in a month. He promised. He told you good luck, but you didn't need it because he knew you would win. That cheered you up and by the time you knew it, it was 7:30. You said your good-byes and then headed for the competition, pumped.

You walked into the beautiful building, staring at the chandeliers. You saw some of your classmates and walked to them.

"Oh my gosh (your name)! You look beautiful! Good luck." was mainly the conversation. Then someone grabbed your waist.

"Hola socio. está muy maravilloso esta noche. " (Hello partner. you are looking very gorgeous tonight)You were still not used to Spain grabbing you like that. The girls you were talking to giggled at you two. You didn't really want him to let go ,but you grabbed his hands and removed them.

"Leave that for the dance floor buddy."

"So we are buddies now?"

"I guess we are."

They started to announce that they were about to start the competition. You and him waked to the floor arm in arm, ready to win already.

The music started. You let it take control of your body. He twirled you around and swung your body around like in practice. You swung your hips with his. His hands moved down your body. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he grabbed your hips. Soon, everyone except you two and another pair where left remaining.

Finally, the music stopped and you both were in each others arms while he leaned you down as the finishing move. Everyone started clapping and cheering. You and him had completely forgotten about everyone else. He picked you back up from the leaning position and you both bowed. They handed you and him a huge trophy and a check for $500,000. However, you didn't care about that. All you could think of was Spain.

After everyone was done congratulating you, you slipped away from the crowd and made way for the near by beach. You stood alone, watching and listening to the soft waves. Someone grabbed your waist.

"I forgot we were dancing in front of people tonight. It felt like we were at your place. I always have fun dancing with you. As we dance, it feels like we are the only people left in the world. I can't stop thinking about you even since i was a kid. I don't even enjoy dancing alone anymore. I need you against my body. It doesn't feel right without you. " he said as he was hugging you.

You turned into his chest. "That is exactly how i feel Spain. When you left when we were kids, my heart ached so much. And when we dance, i never want it to end. I love how you move me. I love how we connect. Most of all, i love you."

He leaned down and kissed you softly on the head, then made his way to your lips. Just like how you both dance, your lips moved perfectly with his.

"Well if you don't want us to ever stop, then let us go back to your place and start a 'dance of love'. I promise you i won't be the first to stop though." he whispered in your ear hotly.

"Well, let see about that. Remember that i am still better than you."


	13. Japan

When you met

You were working the night shift as a waitress. It was almost your time to clock out. Then as you waited, you remembered the events from that day. It was a long day that didn't go too well. You caught your boyfriend cheating on you and plainly you were expecting it. Every guy you had a relationship with either cheated on you or they would treat you with no respect. You were just tired of these little boys. _When will i find a real man? _You looked up at the clock. _Finally, i can go home, relax, and play some video games._ You didn't feel tired. You walked to the bus stop a few blocks away. Then as you passed a alley, you heard someone approach you from behind. You started to walk faster, paranoid. His steps started to close in with yours. You were about to run when the person behind you cupped your mouth and restrained you from going anywhere. You tried to scream for help, but they only muffled in his hand. You bit him and screamed as loud as your lungs could allow. He punched your face for doing that. Then you were in a daze from the punch. You knew this was it. You were going to die today. You couldn't keep your eyes open, but you could still hear. Then you heard another pair of steps come in your direction

"Let her go!" some man with a accent said angrily.

"This does not concern you buddy. Why don't you mind your own damn business and turn around little guy?" your kidnapper said.

Then, you heard a sword or some weapon being pulled out.

"I don't need her anyway" the kidnapper said as he dropped you down. Your head dropped down hard on the concrete and then all you felt was the darkness swallow you.

"Miss! Miss?!" the man said, but faded away as you did.

A huge throbbing pain shot up into your head as you opened your eyes. _**I am alive! But Where am i?!**_ You forcefully picked up your head to view your surroundings. It was a nice room with Japanese artifacts hanging around. You slowly got out of the bed and headed for the door. Then you remembered what happened a few hours ago. The man that saved you. You needed to thank him properly. You opened the door to find the living room with the same qualities as the room you just stepped out of. There, you spotted a young man sound asleep on a couch. He had straight black hair and was slim and short. However, he was still much taller than you were. You took careful steps toward the man. He looked so cute asleep. You again remembered that this was your hero and you felt tears slip out of the corners of your eyes. You were so grateful. You couldn't hold the urge anymore, so you embraced the sleeping man and started to sob. You felt him wake up and stiffen.

"Thank you so much!"was the only thing you said.

He nodded and patted your back. You got off him and was able to see his beautiful brown eyes for the first time.

He stood up and smiled.

"My name is Japan." he said as he bowed.

You bowed back."I am (your name). I want to thank you again for saving my life. I don't know how i could repay you." you said gazing at the handsome Japanese man.

"There is no need for repaying me (your name)-san." Japan said reassuringly.

Your head was feeling a little bit better, but you didn't want to leave your hero's side just yet.

*Angels singing a high pitched,"Awwwwwwwwwwww" as a beam of light hit the object that caught your eye.* A game system and a huge stack of your favorite games is where you floated toward.

"Nice collection! Lets play!" you said as you grabbed a remote. Oh, how you missed the smooth surface of a remote control.

He looked at you curiously and then shrugged as he sat down next to you. He was pretty good, but so were you. He laughed when you would beat him. You didn't notice him staring at you with soft, happy eyes. He was really enjoying your company and so were you. Your stomach yelled at you and he smiled and pulled you up. He held onto your hand (you blushed slightly)until you both reached the kitchen. When he held your hand, you felt safe. He cooked you a delicious meal that was to die for. After that, you and him talked about the things you liked. You and him both liked animals, food, of course, video games, technology and much more. It was already getting late and you knew you couldn't ask to stay another day.

"Well, i should really get going. I must have gotten in your way today Japan!"you said as you got up."I want to thank you again for saving me. I don't think my life is really worth anything in the first place, but it still means alot to me." you admitted.

He looked at you seriously now."No life is worthless (your name)-san. Especially yours. Remember that." he said as he stared at you. You smiled.

"Ok Japan, i won't" you said as you turned the door knob. You hesitated, you didn't want to leave your hero.

Everyday now, Japan walks you to the bus stop. He couldn't be any kinder to you. Sometimes, you would just go to each others houses and play video games, talk, or whatever. You never smiled so much with anyone.

You clocked out again and saw Japan wait for you with a smile. You went to his house, but today, you sensed that Japan was out of place.

"Lets try this new game i made (your name)."he said.

"Awesome Japan! Here."you tried to hand a remote to him but he refused.

"It is only for one player." You nodded and waited for the game to load.

The screen appeared.

"Hello (your name)." it read on the monitor. You looked up toward Japan confused. He waved his hand as if to say 'keep going'.

You clicked a button. Then scrolling down was more.

"This game is about a lonely man, in search of his one love. He has roamed this Earth for many years, but was yet to find her. After many years, one day, a beautiful princess in distress called out for help and he ran her way. He saved the unconscious princess and cared for her. He thought the princess was going to be like all the other princesses he had saved, but he was wrong. She was beautiful inside and out, but she was blinded, and only saw herself as a burden to the world. However, the man was determined to let her know that she did matter to this world and his. She made him so happy and he couldn't get her out of his mind for even a second. So, tonight, he will confess his love to his princess, hoping she also feels the way he does. So, will you help this man by being his princess? A, yes B, no"

You looked up at Japan and stood up and grabbed one of his hands with the remote in the other. You never thought highly of yourself. You were just a waitress living in a small apartment, doing nothing with your life. But Japan made you feel important. He was so faithful as a friend and respected you so much. _This is the man i was looking for. _You squeezed his hand and pressed **A.**

You and Japan have been together for a year and it has been the best year of your life. Things changed very little after you and him were together. He introduced you to his friends and he would take you out on dates. He would kiss and hug you occasionally. Every hug and kiss was special to you even though you didn't get many. You knew Japan wasn't really affectionate and you didn't mind. You only cared that you and him were together.

You semi-moved (stayed at his place and yours)in with Japan and decided to do something instead of being a waitress. You went back to college and was going to become a chief. You loved cooking and thought it would be fun. You were bored as you waited for Japan to come back from picking up a new horror game you and him have been waiting for. You went into Japan's room and looked into your bag and pulled out a cat outfit you thought Japan would like. It was extremely cute. You put on the costume and realized the front picture wasn't at all like what you had on. The costume was more like lingerie! It even came with kitty ears! You heard something hit the floor. Japan was at the door and had dropped the game on the floor. He gave you his weird look that you had never seen. He walked up to you and roughly grabbed your wrist. You looked at him confused.

"I thought you liked cats!"you said.

He crashed his lips onto yours. You felt heat crawl into your chest. He pushed you onto the bed. He pinned you down then kissed you everywhere, his lips not missing a spot. He breathed hotly at your neck, sending a chill through your body. Your own breath became rugged and uneven. His hands wondered every inch of your body. You let out a moan. He took ripped of your shirt and smirked.

"I do like cats. Now, meow for me (your name)."


	14. Greece

You had a long week and decided to go out and hang out with a couple of friends. You all decided to go to this new club called Athens. Only the most important people got in. Thankfully, your friend's father's friend owned it, so you were on the list. You couldn't wait to have some fun. You were getting ready and decided to were this.  
/product-gs/531717436-2012-new-fashion-free-sh... You didn't go out much, so you wanted to wear something out of the ordinary.  
You flat ironed your hair, slipped into your heels and you were set. There was a knock on the door. You went and opened it to your two good friends, Kelly and Angel.

"You ready, (your name)?!" Angel asked you excitedly.

"You know it." you said as excited as her.

"Wow (your name) !You look so pretty. Your going to get you some tonight huh?" Kelly said jokingly.

You just shook your head and smiled.

"Lets go then." you said.

Outside the club, you could hear loud music spilling out. ('Baby don't hurt me' was playing:D)Kelly lead you and Angel to the front. People looked at you in anger as you passed them up.

"Names?" the big, buff man asked.

"Kelly accompanied by two."

The huge man looked into the list.

"Go right ahead ladies." he said.

The three of you both smiled, ready to have a great time. You all walked into the bright club. As hard as it was to get in, there were still tons of people there. There was a huge dance floor and a long bar. You and your girls headed toward the bar, about to get your drinks on. You were thinking about what to order when the bartender suddenly appeared before you with a drink.

"Here is a drink from that guy over there." He pointed to a attractive brown haired man with green eyes. Your friends eyed you. You knew them so well. Their eyes told you pacifically to "Get your ass up and introduce yourself!".

You didn't want to. You wanted to see how bad this guy wanted to talk to you. You took the shot and chugged the drink unfazed by the sting then stared at him. He may look good, but he had to work a little if he wanted to talk to you. You left the bar and went to the dance floor. A song started and your body swayed with it. You were dancing by yourself for a little bit, then some random guys started to dance with you. You were having a great time. _Ha! I knew he didn't have the berries to come dance with me! _You looked back toward the bar and saw that he wasn't there. Suddenly, a pair of hands slid on your hips. The person turned you around. Again, you stared at the mystery man with the brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"So you accept the drink, but not me?" He asked pouting.

"Yeah, pretty much. Thanks drink was good."you said with a grin.

He grinned back. "So, where is your boyfriend? I suppose i would get in trouble if he caught me dancing with you."

You lied."Yeah, he would get pretty pissed if he saw you with me." you replied.

"Good thing i am a rebel." he said in a smirk.

"So is that what i am to call you by? Rebel?" you asked.

"Yeah, but if you want, you could call me Greece." he replied.

"What should i call you then? Beautiful?" he asked.

"Well there is that or (your name)."

"(your name)? Would you like to leave this place and go somewhere else better. I have grown quite bored here."

You thought about it while as you bit your lip. It was getting a little boring and you didn't even know where your friends were at.

"Sure, lets get out of here." you said as you grabbed his hand. You wanted to have an adventure tonight and it couldn't be done in one place. You and him were running out hand in hand. There was a photo booth around the corner, so you pushed him in.

You paid.

"We are going to take some pictures Greece." you commanded. He went along with it and you and him posed all these funny poses. You pushed him out and took the picture. You loved how it turned out. You both looked so happy together. Two came out, so you gave him one. You kept on walking and Greece pointed out a costume shop. Your smile was the response.

You both walked in the store trying on silly suits and did your own little runway. You picked out this penguin suit for him. He looked at it disapprovingly.

"Put it on, please, for me?" you asked with a pout.

*sigh*

He put on the huge penguin costume and you couldn't stop laughing at him. Then he made you put on a men's suit and he wore a pink frilly dress. You both started to dance to the music you and him made up and hummed. Your cheeks were starting to hurt from all the laughing and smiling. Unfortunately, your stomach growled. You walked out of the store.

You grabbed his hand again and started running again until your stomach growled so loud, it scared you. He laughed. You looked for a store, but the only one you could see was closed. You were extremely hungry, so you though _what the hell? _You took off your shoes and walked toward the shiny glass. You looked in the reflection at yourself then at Greece.

"What are you going to do (your name)?" he asked curiously. You used the heel of your shoe and broke the glass door, setting off a alarm. You ran inside and grabbed all the food you could in a bag.

"Come help me you bastard!" you yelled.

He smiled with wide eyes, then he ran in, helping you. You suddenly heard a siren.

"Oh crap! Lets roll out!" you said. You both ran out. The police sirens grew louder. "Put your hands up!" a officer said. Greece grabbed your hand and you both ran as fast as you could. You and him found an alley and turned in. You kept on running until the sirens faded. You and him were panting loudly. Then you both stopped and started to laugh.

"You are one crazy girl!" Greece said in admiration.

"I know."

You and him started to walk. He said he knew the city like the 'front of his hand'. He took you to this place of ancient ruins. It was beautiful. Even though it was mostly destroyed, it was the coolest thing you have ever seen.

"So this is my crib" he said.

"Its nice. I wouldn't fix it up if i were you. Now, let us eat our 'free' meal!" you said with a laugh.

You and him talked while eating. You and him talked about your interests and told each other your crazy stories. You decided that you liked Greece alot. You and him stared up the sky that was filed with millions of twinkling stars. Then a cat curled up next to you.

"Awwwee...It is so cute!" you said as you scooped it up. You were petting it and then looked up to Greece. He looked kind of irritated and jealous? He looked down at the cat then to you. Then again at the cat. He leaned toward you, putting his arms out. It looked like he was about to pin you down. You kinda wanted him to too. He came closer, looked up into your (your color) eyes, then he swiped the cat out from your arms. He laid it down his stomach and then started to pat it too. You pouted. _Wow, he likes the cat better than me._ However, he put the cat aside, then turned his head to see you. You both looked into each others eyes deeply.

"Best night ever" you and him said together.

"It is a shame that you have a boyfriend."he said sadly.

"What boyfriend?" you said with a smirk.

Then you and him leaned in slowly until your lips met. He tasted like the apple pie he just ate. Who knew it would taste better like this? His hand was placed gently on the side of your face. You twirled his hair around your fingers. You pulled away.

"You know rebel? I think i like you." you admitted.

"I think i like you too beautiful." he also admitted.

You and him continued to kiss and cuddle. He fell asleep and you realized the time. You knew your friends would be worried, so you left, hoping you would meet Greece again one day.

That was two months ago and so far, you have not seen Greece. You felt down since you left him and wanted to see him again. You were out and about in the city, trying to remember where Greece lived. You could remember everything about it. How beautiful the ruins were, but you just could not remember the directions. You went back home and decided you would try to find him where you first met him. _Athens here i go. _You did your hair and make-up the same, hopeful that he would recognize you in a instant. You walked to the bar and then someone sent you a drink. You smiled and looked at the man across the bar. The man had blond hair and blue eyes. You frowned. You sent the drink back and left the club. You didn't know what to do, so you went back home again. You were about to close the door when you heard this meowing. You looked down and spotted the cat. It was the same cat that you and Greece held that night. Your heart started to beat fast. Your frown faded into a smile.

"Kitty?! Have you found her yet? Did her scent work?" the familiar voice called to the cat.

"Meoow!"

"Really? Where?!"he called, sounding so close now.

"Greece?!"you called back.

You heard running and then you faced Greece. You didn't get to say hello because his lips over took yours. He pushed you inside your house. You led him into your room. He pushed you against a wall and picked your leg up against his body. He rubbed your thigh then your butt. You moaned and then he threw you on the bed.

"I looked high- and low- for you my dear." he said in between his kisses.

"So have i Greece." you mumbled "So have i."

"Can you show me your crazy side again?"


	15. Lithuania

You watched the drunken man as he stumbled inside the house. You knew what would happen if you stayed there. You ran into your room and locked the door.

"(your name)!" your father yelled in a slur. You heard his heavy steps as he stomped up the stairs.

You were looking for a place to hide, but it was too late. He kicked open the door. You closed your eyes and waited for the pain. He looked at you. Then he saw _her_.

Your mom and dad had divorced. Your mom wasn't happy, so she filed the divorce. After that your father resented your mother AND you. You looked exactly like her. The hair, the eyes, the face.

That face. He continued to think about this and anger and hatred overfilled him. A fist met your face and you felt your eye immediately swell. You fell on impact. You crunched into a fetal position as he kicked you. Every blow made a purple welt form over your delicate skin. You left your eyes closed tightly, taking all the hits. Tears spilled out from the pain. His anger faded then he yawned and walked down stairs. He left you there unable to move.

Every square inch of your body hurt and throbbed. This time wasn't so bad. You had worse. You pushed your self up, trying to ignore the pain. You made way for your long view mirror. _Whats the damage for today?_ you thought as you slid up your shirt. Big welts of purple covered your ribs and back. You touched them slightly and winced at the sharp pains. Then there was that huge black eye. You were afraid to go to the kitchen, but you heard your father snoring. You crept down stairs to grab the frequently used ice pack. You immediately placed it on your eye. The cool bag made the lump sting at first, but slowly, it began to sooth and lower the size of the bump. You went back to your room and looked into the mirror again. Then you took off the ice pack. Your eye had decreased in size, but it was still very noticeable. The clock said 12:05 and you had school the next day. _How will i hide this one? _You always wear jackets and long sleeved shirts at school in order to hide the bruises and scars. When he got your face, you had to were a ton of concealer to cover the purple spots. You only hid them because if you didn't, were would go when your father got arrested. You did not want to go in a foster home nor go with your mother. You also hated your mother for not wanting you and leaving you with your dad. However, you were tired of this and you wanted to do something to get away. You wanted to sleep on it and decide what what you wanted to do in the morning.

The sun hit your face and you woke up from the nightmare you were having. It was about your father hitting you non-stop. You picked yourself out of bed already knowing what you were going to do. You were going to stop hiding your bruises to the world and expose your awful father for what he really was.

You decided to wear a tank top and a skirt today to show off the swelled purple welts. You didn't apply any concealer on and then you looked into the mirror. You smiled. You knew these will soon fade away, as well as him.

You walked into the school and people stared at you in horror. Some people started to cry when you passed them. Alot of people started walking up to you demanding you to tell them who did it.

"I don't feel like talking about it, but you are welcomed to ask my father." you replied.

Word traveled fast, and soon you were called into the office just like you wanted.

The principle and counselor took a look at you then winced at the sight of you.

"So, police have arrested your father and you are 18. Considering you are a legal adult, it is up to you were you will be living at." he said.

Then the counselor kept looking at you with a sad expression and then thought of something. She remembered when she was beaten by her father. That is why she became a counselor in the first place. So she could help others with problems she had.

"I have a little place i was going to rent out. Would you like to live there? I won't charge you for rent, but i would like you to keep care of the place." she said.

You couldn't believe everything was working out so smoothly. You should have done this earlier. You felt the rims of your eyes water. You hugged your counselor and knew you didn't have to worry about where you were going to live at anymore.

"You are excused to leave school so you can move your stuff in." the principal said. You thanked him and left for the house to go pack your things. You walked into the house and ran up to your room It took you about a hour and a half in boxes. You didn't hear the footsteps that were coming up. You turned around to face your dad holding a knife.

"So you though you could get away with this you little bitch?" your dad said in a yell.

Your heart was beating at a fast pace now. You tried to run out the door, but he slashed your arm in the process. Then as you ran down the stairs, you felt the knife slash your back diagonally. You yelled out in pain. Then you ran outside. You kept running until you were in the out skirts of a forest. Your eyes started to blur. You stumbled until you had to fell onto the ground. You heard police sirens and tried to yell out for help, but nothing came out your mouth. You accepted that you were to die there. You were just happy that you got your dad behind bars. You smiled as you fell into unconsciousness.

**Lithuania's POV**

He was walking a route to Poland's house. He was enjoying the view of the woods. Then his eyes spotted something out of the usual. _Is-is that a body?!_ He ran toward the figure. He gasped. A bloody body was on the ground. He immediately checked for a pulse. There was one, but he knew there was not a hospital close enough to save you and the surroundings where isolated, so he picked up the light, limp body and started to run to Poland.

He got there in a minute and knocked loudly on the door.

"Poland, hurry and answer the door!" he yelled at him. He normally didn't yell at Poland, but this was a serious situation. Poland answered and he pushed himself in the house. Poland looked at him horrified. He knocked off all the things on the coffee table and then placed you on it.

"What-ha- happened to her?"Poland asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know! I was walking over here and i found her in the woods. Now, there isn't time to talk! Get me your medical kit!" he commanded Poland. Poland nodded and returned with one. He stripped off your clothes. Everything but your underwear was left on. He looked at the your body. He scrubbed all the dry and fresh blood off your body. Then your body was completely revealed. She had many bruises that varied in size all over her body. The the huge slash on her back and arm was revealed. He got chills. He touched his back in response. _Who would do this to someone? _he thought.

He started putting anti-bacterial around the semi-deep wounds to keep it from getting infected. Then he put the thread into the small hole of the needle and started to stitch up and close the gash. Poland watched him carefully, and closed his eyes a little as he slid the sharp needle into your soft skin. It was a really long a cut, so it took about 100 stitches to close both of them. He finished and then scrubbed the rest of your body. He carried you into a guest room and gently laid your body in the soft bed. Your clothes were drenched in blood, so he told Poland to wash them and bring you a night gown. He handed him a pink little gown. He picked you up to a sitting position and slid the silk gown over your limp body. He laid you back down and watched you sleep. He stayed there awake and waited for you to wake up. He may not have met you before, but he felt like he had to protect you and he already cared for you. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he knew your pain. He thought of your back again and your badly bruised body. He wanted to know more about you. He wanted to know your story. He looked back at you. _She is gorgeous._ He stroked the stitches that were on your arm.

Your POV

You felt a warm sensation on your back and your arm. You lifted your eyelids to find a man stroking your arm. He was a sight for sore eyes with light brown hair down to his shoulders and bright green eyes. He didn't notice that you were awake. He continued to pet your arm. _Why is he doing that?_ Then you looked closely and examined your arm. There was stitches running across and underneath, you could see a little bit of dried blood. _Did he do this for me? _You moved your other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He stopped touching your stitches and looked up at you concerned.

"Hey,don't be frighted, but you are at my friend Poland's house. I found you in the woods all gashed and i stitched you up here." He explained."My name is Lithuania."

"Well thank you Lithuania. My name is (your name). I can't explain to you how grateful i am that you found me." you said with a grin.

"It was no problem, but," His face changed into a serious expression," can you tell me what happened to you. If you want to of course." he asked as he began to stroke your cut again.

"It is a long story."you warned.

"I don't mind." he said.

You never really told anyone your life story, but you wanted to tell him it. You felt safe with Lithuania and trusted him as soon as you opened your eyes. You felt a connection with him.

You told him from the beginning so it would all fit together and lead to today's out come. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he concentrated on your story. After you finished, he started to tell you about his story. He told you about a man named Russia that had oppressed him for a while. Recently, he escaped from his clutches. He explained how he would beat him and push him around. He started to take off his shirt. He revealed a nice fit stomach, then he turned his back. You gasped at the scars that ran down it. He slipped it back on.

"For years, i also endured the same torture you had. But now, we are free (your name)." he said with a victorious smile.

You stayed there and talked to Lithuania and even met the funny Poland.

"It is getting dark and i need to get back home to move into my new house." you said.

"Well me and Poland will help you move in then." he said." Actually, we will do it. You are still hurt and are not near the condition to be doing that. Your stitches on your back might rip open."

"Fine, if you insist!" you replied with a smile. The counselor told you the directions and that she left the key under a black rock at the entrance. The house was a good size and you opened the door. It still had nice furniture in it, so you did not have to worry about moving in yours. All you had to do was put up your stuff in your room. You walked into the master bed room and told Lithuania and Poland to just set down your stuff on the floor.

"Thanks guys! I really do appreciate it. Everything." you said as you gave them both tight hugs.

"No problem (your name). All we ask of you is to keep in contact with us." Lithuania said.

And you did. You talked to the two everyday and even had them help you with your homework and college stuff. You and Lithuania's connection started to grow stronger and found it hard to leave him. After a month, Lithuania took off your stitches. A long, smooth scar on your back was all that was left.

It was a Friday and you invited Poland and Lithuania to your house. You heard Lithuania's second- hand car drive up. You opened the door to see that only Lithuania had showed up.

"Where is Poland?" you asked.

"He said was too tired to go , so just told me to go without him." he explained.(he was not really tired, he just wanted you two to have some alone time with each other. He saw how Lithuania would look at you. He knew it was love.)

"Ok, well i will be right back." you said. You wanted to change into something more comfortable. You went into your room and slowly took off your shirt. Then you felt warm fingers trace the scar. Goosebumps formed on your body.

He started to lightly kiss the scar up and down like he wanted it to erase away with his kisses. You turned around and took off his shirt. You ran your hands on his back and rubbed the many scars that covered it. These scars seemed to connect the two of you. You both knew what true pain was and you and him were determined to stay together and keep that from happening again. Lithuania pushed you softly onto the bed. You laid down and he started to kiss all your other scars and the still visible bruises. You smiled. He took your face in his hands.

"(your name). I want to protect you and keep you from getting hurt. I want you to know that i love you and i care about you so much. Be mine and i promise you that you will never get hurt again." he stated as he stared deeply into your (your color) eyes.

You pulled him closer to kiss him on the lips. "I love you too and you won't get hurt either. When we aren't together, i feel so vulnerable, but I know together we can keep each other safe."

You woke up on Lithuania's stomach and him tracing your scar again. You didn't want him to ever let you go.


	16. Russia

White was as far as your eyes could see. The cold wind sent a constant chill throughout your body. You couldn't stop shuddering.

"Just my damn luck!"you yelled out loud. Your car decided to be a asshole and break down on you. No cars were passing, so you got out of the vehicle into the freezing atmosphere. You had already walked a good 30 minutes since then and you still could not see a living soul nor a building yet. Then the winds began to suddenly pick up and the snow came down heavier. _I am gong to die out here!. _The wind and snow was now so heavy that you could barely walk. It was so cold now that you were sure your nose had fallen off considering you couldn't feel it on your face anymore. With your eyes squinted, afar you saw a house. You finally got to the door and knocked. As you did, the door creaked open.

"Hello?"you asked in a loud voice. Still no response. All the lights were off, so you thought the power was off. You stepped in. Inside it was much warmer, but you still were freezing. You could only hear your own shuddering in the house. You saw a fireplace in the living room and decided to turn it on. You placed two logs that were near into it and lit it with a match. The single little dancing flame grew into many. Instant warmth. You put your hands near the fire.

"Awwww, that's better!" a voice told you.

"Yes! So much better. I thought i was going to freeze to dea-" you stopped and turned to your right.

You turned to a smiling man with light beige blond hair and gorgeous violet eyes also holding his hands toward the fire.

"Is this your house? If it is, i am sorry to come in. My car broke down and i was walking, looking for help. Then the wind and snow picked up alot and i found this house. I am sorry to intrude! If you like, i can leave immediately. " you told him still baffled at his sight.

"No, it is fine. I can't allow you to go out there. There is a blizzard going on as we speak. When it finishes, i will go help you with your car, da?" he said.

"Really, thank you so much, ummm, what is your name?" you asked.

"My name is Russia." he said waiting for you to say yours.

"Well i am (your name). Nice to meet you Russia." you said as you held you your hand out for him to shake.

He grabbed your small hand with his big one and shook.

"I am sorry about the power, but it seems to have shut off. Would you mind helping me light some candles?" Russia asked.

"Yeah, of course i will help you."

The house was pretty big, so it took you and him a while to light them up. You him both sat down the couch.

"Gosh, i hate the snow. I wish i could leave this place and live where it is always sunny!" you said.

"Ahhh, yes. Me too. I want to go live in a peaceful place full of sunflowers. That is my dream." Russia said

"Sounds like a good dream. Mind if i tag along" you said with a laugh.

"Really? You would go with me?"he said with a grin.

"Yeah. I would go with you because i wouldn't want to go alone." you said, reveling your solitude.

You had no family and lived alone. You were isolated from society, only having a few friends.

You looked up at him and saw his same smile from before, but bigger. You got up and looked outside a window. You couldn't see pass a feet. The snow didn't show signs of stopping. The you heard a rumble from above. You and Russia looked at each other in confusion. Then there was a crash. You ducked thinking something was going to fall on you , but there was nothing. You wanted to see if it was something outside. You walked to the door and turned the handle. You pushed the door, but it didn't want to budge. Russia saw your struggle, so he went over. He tried as well, but it still didn't move. _The crash! _You ran to the window, but couldn't see anything but the snow against it. Snow had accumulated on the roof, fell and now blocked the door and windows.

"We are trapped in here Russia! The snow caved around the door and now we are trapped!" you said hysterically.

"We should be fine (your name). I have alot of water and food that will last us over a week." he said trying to reassure you. It didn't work. You were an extremely paranoid girl.

"What if it takes longer for the snow to melt Russia?!

"I am sure-" He try to say.

"What if the blizzard doesn't stop?!We would die in here!"

"That won't hap-"he tried to say again.

"That's what will happen! Oh my gosh! What do we do?! I am too young to die now. I haven't even done it before! I am going to die a virgin!What if-" you were cut off by Russia's lips.

"Why did you do that?" you asked him while touching your lips. His were so warm.

"You were not listening to me (your name). I had to make you be quiet some how. Now listen, that won't happen. Trust me. The most it will last is probably through the night." He said.

**Two Days Later**

"Y-y-yup.'it should only last through the night!'" yo tried to mimic him.

"I-I do not s-sound like that! Da, i know i was wrong, but w-we can get through this." he said.

"I-m sorry Russia. It's just that i am so cold and i-i m frustrated by the snow." you said power was still out and you ran out of wood to keep warm.

"It is ok (your name)." he said. Then you saw him think of something. He got up and he gabbed your hand and you blushed. The blush actually warmed your face a little. He led you up the stairs to a room. You and him walked in and you were in awe at the sight. On the walls were paintings of a clear, sunny day and hundreds of sunflowers.

"I already feel warmer looking at the walls!" you admitted brightly.

"Da, me to. I don't know why i didn't think of this sooner." he said. You sat on the floor and he did too. You stared at the flowers, memorized by the beauty.

"Did you paint this?"you asked amazed.

"Da, it took me a while, but it was worth it. This room inspires me to go where the sunflowers are."he said.

"So this is where you and me will got live together?" you asked.

"Da, you and me will go and live among the sunflowers."

You and Russia started to talk to each other, talking about yourselves. You never did this, but it was because you never got close enough to anyone. He was the only person you ever felt close to. It was weird that you felt like this because you only knew him for three days. You and him talked and laughed in the sunflower room happily. You were laughing so hard that you rolled over to your side. You liked being with Russia. You liked talking to him. You liked him. Then you started to shudder again. It was getting dark, so the temperature lowered in the house. Suddenly, something was wrapped around your neck. You looked up to the Russian who was currently squatting next to you, scarfless. You blushed. You never really got too close to guys.

"Thank you Russia. I feel a little better already." you said.

"No problem (your name)." he said while rubbing the back of his head.

When he took off his scarf, he lifted a piece of his hair that made him look silly. You giggled at him.

"What?" He asked, not knowing what was happening.

You picked you hand up slowly and smoothed out the piece of hair without saying anything. You wanted to touch his gentle face. You slid your hand down to the side of his face. Smooth, just like you thought. Russia put his hand behind your head and leaned in and kissed you. You kissed back. Then he pulled away.

"(your name). You are still so cold. I know how to warm you up." he said as he picked you up.

He carried you into his room and laid you down his big bed. You were a little nervous. You never done this before. Russia leaned in and whispered in your ear.

"I know you are a virgin, but that won't hold me back." he said as he licked the rim of your ear. You shudderd, but this time, it wasn't because of the cold.

He turned and rummaged through his drawer and took out a few pairs of hand cuffs and a whip.

Your eyes widened. He took off his coat and shirt. His body was perfect. He cuffed you to the bed forcefully. He played with the whip, biting he picked it up and lashed it at you. You moaned with pain, but also pleasure. He pinned you down and went back to your ear.

"You will become one with mother Russia. da?" he asked you.

"Da..." you whimpered.


	17. Poland

It was a Friday afternoon and you just got your check. You worked hard that week and wanted to treat yourself to something. The first thing that popped into your head was the mall. You looked into almost all the stores and you have yet to find anything that really caught your attention.

There was this store that you never heard of, so you decided to go look in there. Then, at the back of the store, you saw it. It was the prettiest skirt you have ever seen. _I must have it! _You started to walk toward the rack. Suddenly, you felt the floor vibrate and rumble near the entrance of the store. You looked back to see a huge crowd of girls running and screaming about this new skirt they had to have. It hit you. They were talking about the skirt you wanted. You started to run. The crowd of girls passed you up._ WTF?How did they do that?_ Then you caught up and got mixed with the crowd.

You took your chances and started to crawl to the rack. _Shit!_ Your eyes started to water. Someone stepped on your hand. As you looked down, you saw one right in front of you and picked it up! **_YES! _**You tried to snatch it up to your chest so no one would take it from you. You were a witness to some girl fights over a blouse and you defiantly tried to avoid things like that since. However, as you pulled it, it would not budge. You kept tugging it, trying to understand why you couldn't get crowd of girls faded and you faced your problem concerning why you couldn't. A young man about your age with bright green eyes and light blond hair was clutching at the other end of the skirt. He had this feminine quality to his face. He was really pretty actually. But he wore this green uniform that took away from this feminine looked up at him.

"Hey, i saw it first! Your girlfriend is just going to have to wait to get her own. She should have shopped instead of making her boyfriend shop for her!" you said tugging the material.

"Like i was here first! And this isn't for my girlfriend. I don't have one of those. It's for me dude!" the guy said as he tugged harder.

Your eye twitched. "For you?" you asked stunned.

"Like yeah, this skirt is too cute too pass up!" he said grinning down at the skirt.

"Well, you have an eye for cute skirts, but there is still a problem here. I want it and you want it and it is the last skirt. Why don't we each pay half and we share it?" you suggested.

He looked up and thought for a minute. "Ok dude. That sounds like a good plan."he answered.

You and him both got up from the floor and walked to the register. You paid your half and he paid his.

"So like, who gets to wear it first? And how are we going to share it...ummm...what is your name? Mine is Poland"

"It's (your name). And we will flip a coin to see who wears it first and then we will give each other our address. Mine is (your address)."

"O-M-G! Like i live on that same road! So like me and you can borrow it from each other. Ahhh, And we could even borrow each others clothes!"he said.

"Wow, i never knew you lived next to me. Yeah, you can borrow my clothes. I don't mind." you said with a smile. _Wow, i never thought i would ever say that to a guy before. _

"Lets flip a coin now!" Poland said.

You pulled out a coin from your pocket.

"Heads" you said.

"Obviously tails!"he said jokingly.

You flipped it and watched the coin rotate in the air. You caught it and them opened your hand.

"Tails."

Poland squealed in excitement. He took the bag and ran to the restroom. About a minute later, he came out. You immediately noticed the skirt. He looked quite good for a guy. He could even pass as a girl. Well, until he talked.

Poland took your arm and linked his with your. He walked around with you like this. You and him talked about random stuff you both liked and winked at hot guys. Some even took an interest in Poland. That made you laugh. You liked Poland. He definitely had better style than all your friends combined and he was alot more fun to chill with. The mall was about to close and you and him walked outside.

"Like i totally had alot of fun with you (your name)! We should totally do that again someday." he said.

"Yeah. And we could even go to each others house and hang out!" you added.

"Well bye (your name). I will see you around dude!" he said.

"Bye Poland!" you said.

You and Poland became the best of friends in a matter of two weeks. He would come over your house to talk and ask to borrow some clothes. Sometimes he would cross dress and other days he wouldn't. He looked good to you either way.

Tonight, however, he will be spending a night for the first time. You heard a car drive up. You were excited that he was staying over. You had the whole night planned. There was a knocking at the door and got up to answer. You opened to a different looking Poland. His hair was a little messy and he looked like he didn't shave. Short hairs were sticking out on the sides of his jaw line. He looked very manly and sexy. Also, he wore some guy's pajamas and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Poland! Come in!" you said.

"Hey (your name)! Man, look at this thing!" He said as he pointed to his small beard. "My electric razor broke!" he said pouting. He looked so different tonight and you couldn't stop staring at him. _He is my best friend! He is my best friend!_ You snapped out of your thoughts and responded.

"Awe! That sucks. If you want, you can use my razor." you asked.

"Naw, it is ok. I will go buy a new one tomorrow." he said.

"So, what do you want to do Poland?" you asked, expecting him to say 'dress up!'

"Lets go up to your room so i can paint your nails and talk to you about something important."he said.

"Ok Poland." You said, curious to know what was wrong with your normally energetic friend.

You walked up to your room and got out your box of polish. There was a rainbow of colors. Poland was already sitting at the edge of your bed.

"What color should i do?" you asked him. Poland didn't seem to be listening though. He was thinking of something.

"(your name). Can i tell you about what is on my mind first?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah Poland. I wanted to ask you actually." you said. You sat down next to him.

"Well, there is this person i really like. I can't stop thinking about them. They totally have great style and i feel so happy with them. I don't know if i should like tell them how i feel. What if they don't like me back?" he said looking down.

You picked his head up.

"Poland. If you really like this person so much, i think you should tell them how you really feel. And if they don't like you back, then screw them, they don't know what their missing! And i will personally go kick their asses! I don't know why they would turn you down in the first place. You are the most stylish, hottest, funniest guy i know. I would be lucky to find a guy like you for myself actually."you told him. You realized the last thing you said out loud. _Damn it!_ You looked down, blushing.

Poland didn't say a word. Suddenly he cupped your face.

"Dude...you are that person i was talking about. I really like you and it was totally weird for me because i never liked a girl before." he said. He started to lean. You noticed and did the same. Your lips met and he started to push his harder into yours. His little hairs on his jaw rubbed on your face. He moved to your neck and kissed a little bit. Then he started to bite down a little. You moaned softly. You were pulling his soft hair. He pulled away to your ear.

"I have always wanted try this with a girl. But i am a quite curious and adventurous guy. So like do you mind if i try some other things with you? I want to experiment."he whispered in your ear.

"Like totally." you said with a smile.


	18. Finland

"I am going to go it! I am going to ask him!" you told yourself. You were already sweating alot and you haven't even asked the guy yet. _But he is my best friend! What if he says no? But i can't stay in friend zone forever! I love him! I have to try!_

"(your name)! (your name)!" Finland screamed your name. *Watching him run toward you slow motion. His bond hair bounced at every step. His beautiful violet eyes unblinking and wide with excitement. Drool drop*

You remembered when you met your best friend. It was in kindergarten. You were climbing a tree and you slipped. He was right below you and caught you. Since then, you and him were best and him did everything together. You and him knew everything about each other. Growing up, you started to have these other feeling toward him. By middle school, you were sure you loved Finland, but you just couldn't stir your courage up to tell him how you truly felt. You and him were quite popular and dated other people, but every time you saw him with a new girlfriend, your heart would burst. Now you and him were seniors and prom was coming up. You wanted to ask him if you and him can go together. He wasn't dating anyone at the time and you thought it would be the perfect time to ask.

You fixed your composure, wiped the drool that was hanging from the side of your mouth, and stared at the handsome Finland.

"Hey Finland, i have to tell you something." you said as you closed your locker.

"Me too!" he said.

"You first!" you both said at the same time.

"Ok, i will" he said. "Miranda asked me to go to the prom!" he said with the biggest smile.

_Her?_ Your heart sank and you felt it burst again. After all the times it would do that, you somehow had enough strength to patch it up. However, you didn't think you could mend it this time. You planted a fake smile that he could never see through. You practiced it for many years now and so far, it hasn't failed you.

"That is awesome Fin! I am happy for you!" you said. You were trying really hard at the moment to not cry.

"I know! So what did you have to tell me?" Finland asked.

"Oh, ummm, i ummm, just wanted to know if you wanted...the rest of my ham sandwich!" you said holding the sandwich to his face.

"Sure Your mom always makes the best ones!" he said as he snatched it from your hand."Well, i have to go now! Bye (your name)!" he said as he skipped down the hall.

As soon as you didn't see him, you let your tears come out. You couldn't ask the guy you loved out to prom. Your stomach growled. AND you were still hungry! _This is the worst day ever! _You slammed your head on your locker a few times. _Why?Why?Why?! _You heard someone laugh. You turned to the young man leaning next to the locker.

"Do you have a problem, sir?" you asked with one of your eyes squinted. You knew the guy. His name was Oliver, but that is all you really knew about him. He was really popular with everyone. Especially the girls. That is what you heard, but you never judged people based upon rumors. You and him talked before, but they were really simple conversations.

"No, but it surly looks like you do, ma'am." he replied smartly. This made you laugh.

"So, could i help you with something then? you asked, wanting to know why he was there.

"Actually, you could. You see, there is this prom thing going on, and i have no date. So i was wondering if you would like to accompany me."he asked with a hopeful smile.

You turned down alot of guys that asked you the same thing because you were going to ask Finland. But since there was no way you and him were going together now, you realized the prom was in two days and you still needed a date. _Why not?_ He was good looking, funny, and you could get to know him better. _I guess this guy will do even though i MUCH rather have my Fin._

"Sure, why not?" you replied. He smiled and took your hand.

"Thank you, you don't know happy you have made me!" he said as he kissed you hand. You blushed slightly and walked to the parking lot with him.

The day of Prom had finally arrived and you were getting ready. You wore this: . /product/533711109-210304563/Elegant_Bal... (if you don't like it, think of something else) You wore your hair down and then put your make-up on. You weren't too excited for tonight. Sure, you would be with your friends, enjoying the rest of your high school year, but you could not get Finland out of your mind. _Maybe it is just not meant to be._

*tap, tap, taptap* _WTH?_ You went to your window. Finland was out in your front yard and thew a rock and it hit your face right when you stuck it out. It hit you and you leaned forward. You lost your balance and fell out. You raised your arms trying to protect your face. You were waiting to hit the floor. _Wow, this is taking longer than i expected. _You removed your hands from your face and looked up to those beautiful eyes. You turned away to hide the blush while in Finland's arms.

"It is crazy how as a little tyke, i saved you from falling from a tree and now here i am 12 years later, doing the same thing. Who knew?" he said looking into your (your color) eyes. He was still holding you and staring. Then you heard a 'ahem'. With you still in his arms, he turned around to an angry looking Miranda near the limo.

"I think we should really get going." she said in her annoying voice.

You were confused why Finland said yes to going with HER. She got around and is a known cheater. They were not rumors either. You witnessed her and one of your friends ex together while he was dating her. You did not like how she was with Finland. You knew she could hurt him. However, Finland always seemed to give people chances. That was how trusting he was. It was one of the things you loved and hated about him. He was always the one hurt in a relationship because of it. And when he was hurt, so were you.

"Ummm, yeah, i guess we should get going." Finland said as he let you down.

"Ok, but we have to pick up Oliver."you said.

"You- you are going with Oliver. You didn't tell me." Finland said. You didn't notice the jealousy and anger in his voice.

"Really? I guess i forgot to tell you. Sorry Fin!" you said.

You picked up a Oliver. He looked nice, but was nothing compared to Finland.

As he got in, he looked at you with wide eyes.

"You look gorgeous tonight (your name)." he said as he picked your hand up to kiss it. You smiled. (Finland was thinking: _She is goregous everyday_.) His kiss on your hand didn't make you blush like the first time. They were like you shaking his hand. It didn't effect you. You didn't see Finland watch this. His eyes burned into Oliver as he sat down. You picked up a few more friends and got to the prom. While on your ride there, Miranda was all over Finland, contaminating him. You looked at her in disgust._ Could he really be enjoying that? (_He wasn't. He wanted to tell her to get the hell off, but he was just to nice to say that out loud.)

You stepped into the hall and into the room filed with your class mates. You had a ton of friends and you were even nominated as queen. You really didn't care about winning. You and Oliver sat down at a random table.

"Do you want some punch (your name)." Oliver asked.

"Sure. Thanks." you said with a fake smile. You just wanted this prom to be over.

You saw Finland and Miranda already dancing. It was a slow song and she was kinda doing this grinding move on him. You couldn't stand watching for another second. You left the table and ran into Oliver.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Ummm, bathroom." you said as you ran.

You ran inside the nearest stall and balled, not caring if anyone heard. You left and looked into the mirror. You fixed your make-up and fanned your face, trying to get your red eyes to calm. As you came out, someone tugged your arm.

"(your name)! Go up the stage. They are announcing the king and queen." they said as they dragged you there. You didn't care at all. You stomped up the steps and stood next to the other contestants. You saw Finland to your left. You closed your eyes.

"Your king is...Finland!" the principal said through the microphone. Everyone cheered loudly.

"And your queen is...(your name)!" You were stunned. Someone had to push you up to receive the crown. Everyone cheered you too. You saw Miranda pissed off and you smiled from her anger.

"Now for the king and queen to have their dance."

Dance? You forgot that the queen and king did that. You blushed. Being with Fin immediately had you grinning again. A slow song played and you walked up to the grinning Finland.

"Hello queen!" he said as he bowed.

"Hello my dear king!" you said as bowed.

You and him closed in and put your arms around each other. This felt right. People started to close in around both of you.

"So, how's your date?" Fin asked you.

"Good. He is pretty nice and funny." you said.

"Really? I don't really like him. I heard about stuff him and i don't think you chose the best person to go wi-"

"You shouldn't be talking! I KNOW stuff about Miranda and you are with her!" you said as anger over filled you. You started to pull away. You were so upset, tears started to fall down your face. You ran away and bumped into Oliver.

"Whats wrong (your name)?" he asked.

"Nothing. Ummm, you said everyone was going to Chris's house after the prom right?" you asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked.

"Well, i am going to leave early from here and go change. I will meet you there, ok." You weren't planning on going, but you felt bad that you didn't get to hang out with Oliver at the prom. You left and got a taxi back to your house. You put on a comfortable black dress that met your knees. You left in your own car. You knew everyone was there. Tons of cars were parked around the mansion. You knew Chris well. He was one of your good friends. You knocked on the big doors.

"Hey (your name)! Come on in my royal queen!" he said as he bowed.

"Hey Chris!" you said as you hugged him. "Have you seen Oliver?"

"Yeah, he is outside i think." he said.

"Ok, thanks." you said as you walked out.

You looked around for Oliver. You walked around and then you found him. Miranda was on top of him, making out.

"Really?" you said.

He heard you. He pulled away from her. "You are more than welcomed to join the fun!" he said.

You just shook your head. The rumors were right. Fin was right. You ran inside and found an unoccupied seat and started to cry softly into your hands.

"Pick something!" Chris said holding a over sized hat. You lifted your head, wiped your tears, and reached in and pulled out a plastic ruby. _Why is this so familiar?_

He pulled you up and dragged you up stairs.

"What are you doing?" you asked.

He pushed you into a dark room.

"I am not doing anything. You are the one playing all night in heaven my queen!" he said as he locked the door. _That crafty bastard!_

You looked for the light switch. You found it and flicked it up_._

"(your name)?" you knew that voice from anywhere.

"Finland." you said then turned around. You realized that the ruby was the one on Finland's crown.

"You were right all along! He/She is horrible and i should have listened to you!' you and Finland said at the same time. You and him started to laugh. You ran and hugged Finland. You started to cry.

" I am so sorry (your name). I have hurt you. I am a terrible friend." he said with his eyes closed.

You looked up at him and cupped his face. "Fin, you are the bestest friend i ever had." you said.

He opened his eyes. "But that's the problem. I don't want to just be your best friend anymore." he said. Your heart was starting to burst, but for a completely different reason now.

"Really?" you leaned in and brushed his lips against yours. "I love you (your name)." He then kissed you with force, like he was holding this back for many years. You did the same. You both made it to the bed. He laid you down and kissed you gently all over the neck.

"I love you too Fin."


	19. Romania

"Trick or treat!" you yelled in the face of the old man. He looked at you with a horrified expression. You were wearing this beautiful, antique dress you found in the attic at your house. It was your great, great, great, grandmas'. You were actually named after her. It was a black satin dress, backless and different from anything you have ever seen. The sleeves were long and hung and it had a deep plunged v neck. In the middle of the dress was this priceless red ruby that added the dress's awesomeness. You thought it looked like the perfect dress a vampire would wear, so you decided to wear it for Halloween this year. It looked a billion times better than the crappy costume you were going to wear. You bought these cool fangs that looked real too.

"Ma'am, you are too old to be trick or treating. Now, move aside so i can give some candy to the children behind you." he said. You looked down at the kids behind you.

"Yeah, move your ass you old hag!" some little kid in a cowboy costume told you as he shoved you out of his way. _You have some nerve you little bastard!_

That was the 27th house that turned you down._ I am not too old for trick or treating! I'm i? Na! I couldn't be! I am still 19!_ _But they still won't give me candy. I WILL get candy, some how._ You saw that little bastard who pushed you walk away from the house. You smiled widely and then started to strum your fingers together, planning your revenge. You ran into the woods he was walking next to and climbed a tree he didn't pass yet. Then you waited. A few moments, you heard steps approach. You squatted, waiting to pounce. You jumped.

"Raarrrr!" you yelled at the cowboy. You flashed your fangs at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" the cowboy said as he dropped his bag filled with the treasures you desired. You picked the big bag up. A light bulb popped out of your head. _I know how to get my candy now_. You thought this with a evil grin.

"Mwahahahahahahahaha!" you said loudly with your hands lifted up. People eyed you oddly as you did this. You climbed back up the tree to await your next victim. You did this for a while and you were loaded with candy. You decided to scare once more. You heard a pair of steps. You positioned your self and pounced out.

"Rarrrrr!" you said, your fangs out.

Then you saw him. He was the hottest guy you had ever laid your eyes on. He was also dressed as a vampire and his get up was just as good as your, but maybe even a little better. He was a guy your age with strawberry blond hair and the most enchanting eyes you had ever seen. They were a beautiful red that reminded you of the ruby you had on your dress. You actually had to look down and compare. Then you looked back into the two identical red rubies.

"Stealing kid's candy i see?" he asked curiously. He was staring you down, like he was examining you.

"Maybe, whats it to ya?" you said defensively. You didn't care if this guy was hot. You had a good explanation why you had to do this.

"Well, i personally think it is an excellent plan, but aren't you bored?" he asked.

"Kinda, but it was worth it! Look at all the candy i got." You said as you held up all the bags with a big smile." Now, i can go home and stuff myself and watch some horror movies!"

"Really? You are going home already? But the night is still so young my dear! You must be joking!" he said staring at you.

"Well, i didn't plan on doing anything else." you said looking down.

The man picked your head up. You felt your cheeks burn, but his hands were freezing.

"Then why won't you join me? I am having a party and i would love to have you there my dear." he said.

"Ok, but i don't even know your name." you said looking up at him.

"My name is Romania and what might be yours?" he asked taking your hand and kissing it. Again, you started to blush madly.

"My name is (your name)."you said. You noticed him stiffen a little. Then he started to examine you again. Then he looked down at the ruby. He snapped out of it.

"Well lets go then (your name)." he said as he grabbed your hand with his cold one, directing you to his house. You both got there and you were stunned. You were not at his house, but at his castle! It was beautifully creepy. You knew this night was going to be special.

He led you inside the castle doors and you were amazed at the decorations. Everything looked so professional and real. Then as you turned, people started to walk in. Then some loud music started to play. You felt someone tug at your arm. You turned to Romania.

"(your name), i would like to introduce you to some of my friends!" he said with a smile you couldn't stop staring at. You saw that he had a fang and it looked so real. After he introduced you to them, he walked you to the table where there was many different foods and desserts. *TTUTT*_ It is so beautiful! _He laughed at your reaction.You got a plate and started to fill it up. You finished, satisfied. You grabbed Romania's cold hand and led him to the dance floor. You and him danced for what seemed like hours. When slow songs came on, you would get goosebumps all over as he touched your bare back. You were having a great time.

"(your name), come. I must show you something." he said looking down at you.

"Ok." you said as you both got up. He led you up the stairs and into a room. You were guessing it was his room.

"Wait here (your name)." he said as he went into a closet.

As you waited, you looked at his stuff that was on his dresser. You found this little hat that looked so cute, you could not stop yourself from trying it on. You put it on. You giggled to yourself as you looked into a mirror. Then you felt a cold hand slide on your shoulder. You turned around and saw Romania with something in his hand. He led you to his bed and you sat as he did.

"I needed you to see this." he said as he held out a picture. You looked down and gasped. It was you, but then it wasn't. The woman was beautiful and looked alot like you. You saw that she was wearing a dress identical to the one you were wearing. No, this was the dress she was wearing. You knew that this woman was actually your great, great, great, grandmother.

"I-I look exactly like her."you said as you touched your face.

"I personally think you look better." he told you with a smirk. You blushed as red as the red ruby.

"Your great, great, great grandmother was a queen a long time ago." he said looking at you seriously.

"Really? Of what country?" you asked.

"No, she was not a queen of a country, but of a race. A race of vampires my dear." he said, still with a serious look.

"No way. That is impossible. Vampires don't exist, do they?" you asked.

"Why, yes they do. What you are wearing was the queen's favorite dress that she had passed down to you. It was written in her will that a woman with her beauty and name will one day come back to rule over us again. (your name), you are the next queen in line. You fit all of the requirements. I knew from first glance that you were her. When you told me your name, it only reassured me that you were her."he said.

"That can't be. I am a just a human and what do you mean she will come back and rule over US?" you asked.

Romania leaned in and his face was so close that his nose was touching yours. He flashed a smile that bared his fang.

"Those are just fake like mine though!" you said.

Then that is when he sighed and leaned closer. He leaned down to your neck and paused there. You felt his hot breath on it. Then you felt a light pinch and a warm sensation on your neck. He leaned away and you touched were he had lightly bit you. You picked your hand up and saw the red liquid on you hand. Romania grabbed it an started to lick and suck on your red fingers. You stiffened. When he was done, he licked his lips. He looked back at you hungrily. You gulped.

"Now, do you believe me my dear?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, i do, but i am not a vampire, so i can't be be the queen!" you said.

"No one is born a vampire (your name). Most people would die if they got bitten and injected with a vampire's venom. I tasted your blood, and it was nothing like i have ever tasted. Your blood is more than worthy and i am positive you will survive the transformation. Your blood is so good and royal, that i am quite tempted to drain you right now actually, but i don't want to kill someone i love."he said with a softened expression.

"You love me? You know, I think i love you too, but it is because i feel like i know you. I don't know why. And you don't really know me either." you said, putting your head down.

"(your name). In the queens will, she explains everything about her granddaughter. How she would look and her personality. I have read so much about you and you are everything she explained. I know everything about you and I waited for many years for you, for i have fallen in love with you. I wanted you for so long, and now, here you are." he said, holding your hand.

"Wow." was all you could say.

"Will you be willing to become the queen? If you do it, i must turn you into one of us my dear." he said, squeezing your hand slightly.

"Of course. It is my responsibility and my destiny." you said looking into his eyes.

"You are going to feel alot of pain my dear." he said as he leaned in.

You felt the same light pinch like the last time, but then you felt this sting that flowed down your body. You moaned with pain. It was this freezing sensation that burned at the same time. Then it started to fade gradually. You felt your fake vampire teeth side down. You took them out and felt the real ones that replaced them.

"I am impressed. Usually, people would scream in pain and it would take days to hours to transform, but it only took you a mere 5 minutes. You are going to be a strong queen for sure (your name). You are also going to be the most attractive one too." he said with a smirk. You smiled at this.

You felt so amazing. You had so much energy and you got up to look at yourself in the mirror. You felt this strenght raidiate from your body. You had gotten a bit paler and you felt a little different in your skin.

You felt something come off your head. You turned and saw Romania looking down at you with the hat in his hand. You had completely forgotten you put the thing on. He placed it back down the drawer. He leaned down and forcefully kissed you. You kissed him back just as forcefully. Everything felt so right. His touch was no longer freezing to you, but now warm. You ran your slim fingers in his strawberry blond hair. He leaned down into your neck and started to bite down hard. You moaned, not from pain, but pleasure. Your skin was also much stronger. You smiled as you pushed him down the bed. He flew down and looked at you, amazed at your power. You smirked as you crawled in the bed and pinned him down. You started to nibble at his neck and he groaned. You cupped his face.

"As your queen, i command you to give me all you got."


	20. China

The beautiful, big house with a countless cars in the driveway wasn't the thing that made you happy. The limitless credit card in your coach wallet didn't make you smile. Of course you appreciated everything your parents did to give you these things, but if it was all gone by tomorrow, you couldn't care less. Actually, maybe that would be best. If your dad wasn't a successful business man in charge of a major global industrialism and your mother wasn't a full time doctor, just maybe the house you walked into wouldn't be completely empty. Your parents cared for you dearly and didn't try to buy your love. They were always gone, busy with work, but they would try their hardest to spend as much time with you as possible. However, their attempts to spend quality time with you wasn't enough. You were always alone. You were tired of feeling the piercing loneliness, so you started to go out with guys more often. At first, it would work out the solitude problem, but what you didn't expect was another problem to rise. They would always cheat on you or use you for your money. This also happened to most of your friends too. They would use you for your money and then talk about you behind your back. You grew weary of the betrayal, so you stopped dating and trusting people. You told yourself that you had to wait for that one person that would love you for you. Would you ever find such a person? The feeling came back and you decided you needed to escape it somehow.

You walked into the empty house and walked straight into your haven. You opened the door and the sent of paint hit your face. You smiled. This...this is what made you happy. This is what made you smile. You painted your emotions and memories onto the canvas, this being the only way you knew how to express them. This is how you escaped. You grabbed your use paint brush and you were about to get started. Then you heard your door open. Your blood ran cold and you turned to someone you didn't expect.

"There you are (your name)!" your mother said.

"Mom, what are you doing home so early?" you asked surprised as you got up to hug her.

"Can i get a hug too sweetie?" you heard someone say behind your mother.

"Dad? Your home too?" you asked even more surprised as you hugged your father.

"Yup, we came home from work so we can take you somewhere special. We have been so busy the last couple of months and we wanted to make up some time we lost." your father said with a apologetic face.

"Really?! Wow, this is great! Let me get ready. Where are we going?" you asked.

"Now, that is a surprise. Go and get ready. Wear something nice sweetheart." your mother said.

You smiled in response. Them doing this was rare, so you quickly got dressed. You felt if you were not ready in 5 minutes that they would disappear before your eyes, so you rushed. You got down stairs, relieved that they did not vanish.

"We have one beautiful daughter, don't we?" your father whispered loudly into your mother's ear.

"Oh, yes. Any young man would fall head over heels for her." your mother stated. You smiled and as the whole disappearing theory popped back up into your head again, so you ran into their arms again to make sure they were real.

You and your parents drove into the big city. You were pressed against the window, trying to figure out where you were going. Then the car parked and you got off at this building that was recently built. You and your parents walked up to the door. You paused to look at your parents questioningly. They just moved their hands, gesturing you to walk in. You faced the door and pushed into the unknown.

"Wow..." you said as you stared at the numerous canvases that hung on the walls. Every color seemed different from the other. Reds, greens, yellows, pinks. There were too many to count. Without a word, you left your parents side to take a better look at the art. The paintings varied. Some were in oil, acrylic, and water paint. Some were drawn with chalk or in pencil. You loved them all, but there was one that really caught your eye. It was a beautiful and skillfully painted cherry blossom tree that looked so peaceful and calm. You even imagined yourself there, the wind blowing slightly, picking up the blossoms in it's breeze. You could not look away from the painting.

"Like it?" someone next to you asked.

"No. That would be an understatement. I- I love it." you said still looking at it. You realized your rudeness and quickly took your eyes of the canvas to the young man next to you. You were just thinking nothing could be more beautiful than the painting until you turned to the man. He had long black hair in a low pony tail and beautiful amber colored eyes that seemed wise, older than his actual appearance. He was gorgeous and now your eyes were now glued to this piece of art work.

"Really? I think this is my favorite too aru" he said looking straight onto your eyes. You were about to introduce yourself when...

"There you are (your name)! We were looking for you everywhere. Well, hello China, it is nice to see you again. I have to say that your art work is quite marvelous and simply stunning.." your dad said. _This is the guy who painted all of these?!_

"Thank you aru." China replied. "I am guessing this is your daughter, the one whom you said was interested in art?" he asked.

"Yes, this is her and i would like to ask you if you can teach her more China. She is greatly talented, but i know she needs guidance in this particular subject. Would you be willing to? I would pay you for your services." your father asked.

"Yes, i would be willing to teach her and payment is not necessary. I only ask that everyday after school, (your name) comes to my house for practice." China said.

_What? China teaching me? They didn't tell me any of this! But i guess i don't really mind if __**he**__ is the one who will be teaching me._

"Are you sure, no payment?"your dad said startled at what he had said.

"I am positive aru. I see that giving my knowledge to others is payment enough. Starting Monday, i shall expect you at my house at 4 (your name). Also bring a couple of your own paintings to me." he said then looking at you.

"Ok China. Thank you and I am honored to be your pupil."was all you said. He smiled at you.

"I must be going. Thank you for coming. Have a safe night and good night."China said as he bowed.

You and your parents left. You thought you wouldn't be able to get the paintings out of your head, but you were wrong. Instead, your mind pondered about China, your new teacher.

In high school, you already had an art teacher. Her name was Mrs. Conrad. She was a nice old lady that seemed to be lost in her own little world. She always said your work was "fabulous!" and she always carried a jar of peanut butter with her. She would simply eat it plain with a spoon. At times when you asked for help, she would come to your side and reek of alcohol. She was funny and would say the oddest things. Now, you kind of feel like you were betraying her because you were having another person teach you. It wasn't like she taught you in the first place, but you respected her as a teacher. You pushed those feelings aside and walked up to your instructor's house. You knocked twice and saw the door open. Your heart began to beat fast suddenly as you gazed at the handsome man.

"Come in aru." he said with a grin. You walked into the beautiful house and looked around. Everything was nice and neat. He led you to a room filled with art crafts galore. Your eyes widened.

"Well, shall we get started?" China asked you.

"Sure, but what do you want me to do with these?" you asked, holding up some of your paintings.

"Bring the to me aru" China told you. You gave him your paintings hesitantly. You were afraid what he might think.

China's POV

I grabbed her paintings, wanting to see what (your name) was capable of. I stared at the painting in shock. Her skill was definitely advanced for her age. (he looks up to you) She is so young and beautiful. She is so talented...No China, do not think about her that way.(he looks away) She is your student. It is against all morals to have a relationship between your pupil! She wouldn't want to waste her time with man of my age anyway...Wait what is this? A painting of a lone dove in the middle of winter...this reminds me of how it feels to be...alone. Was this how she felt? Something we both shared. I don't care if it is wrong to be with a student, i must get closer to her. She is already so skilled, how could i help her? I need to figure out what i could help her with so i can be with her more...

Your POV

He was still examining your paintings._ Are they that bad?_

"So, how are they?" you asked, unable to bare another second of torture.

"They are all very nice. You are indeed talented. However, may i point out you need to work on, ummm, the shading and back round a little. Also your blending and color choices must be corrected. Don't worry though, I could help you with this aru." he said

This made you happy. That was all you need to work on? You wanted to be as good as China and it would only take a little hard work. You couldn't help but hug China. You thought he would resist, but he actually hugged back. He was warm and smelled like herbal tea.

"Thank you China." you said.

After school everyday, you head off to China's house for practice. You learned alot and you saw an improvement. You and China got to know each other well. You were not just his student, but also his friend. But how you craved for more. Being his friend was just not enough anymore. You trusted China completely and knew he was that guy you were waiting for. You felt yourself falling deeper in love with your teacher every time you went over. Today was Friday and you wouldn't see China for two days after today. Every Friday made you feel sad because of his absence. You just let yourself in China's house. You walked into a house filled with a wonderful sent of food. The sent carried you into the kitchen. Out on the table was professional looking meal.

"Sit down aru. For being such a good student, i though i should reward you with a dinner." China said behind you. You turned back, surprised.

"Thank you China! Everything looks and smells amazing!" you said as you and him sat down. You and him talked and ate. You were satisfied.

"(your name)? Can i ask you for favor?"

"Of course China! What do you need?" you said, waiting to help him.

"Well, i have a spot for my gallery that i want to fill. I wanted to ask you if i could paint you." he said. You didn't know what to say other than,

"Sure."

China gave you this silky red kimono with pink blossoms all over to wear for the portrait. It was beautiful. You positioned yourself on the couch and watched China stroke the paper with steady hands. He was also watching you carefully.

China's POV

She looks so beautiful in that kimono. I can't seem to concentrate on painting at the moment. My hands are starting to shake at the thought of her. Her face and body is flawless. I desire to caress and touch her soft skin. I lust for her body. I can't hold this urge much longer.

Your POV

_China seems to be a little shaky. Wait, why has he stopped painting? Why is he walking toward me? _China is looking over you. Then he suddenly pins you to the couch.

"(your name), I love you so much, but i am sorry, i can't resist any longer!" He grabbed your face with force and kissed you with passion. You started to kiss back, happy he loved you too. Your hands went behind his head and his hand explored your body. He asked for entrance and let him in. You could feel his tongue caress your mouth. You pulled away from the kiss and started to give him little love kisses and bite marks on his neck. He moaned and pulled you away to rip off the beautiful kimono that complimented your body. Now the kimono was thrown on the floor, and your body completely exposed. He moved his hands all over your soft skin, fulfilling his needs.

"Ch-china...i have never done this. I don't know what to do." you said. He whispered into your ear lustfully,

"Don't you worry. Remember, I am your teacher and i will teach you everything i know aru."


	21. Denmark

You yawned loudly and stretched your arms out as you rose from your slumber. You turned to your clock. 6:00. _Remind me why i am up this early. _You asked yourself this, but you knew why. You had to start getting ready for work. You worked at the office for about two years and you worked really hard. You finished most of the paper work you were assigned which is a days work in about two hours. To keep you busy, they would give you about three day worth of paper work a day. You thought that you would certainly have had gotten a promotion or even a little raise, but nope. You got paid well there anyway, but still, you felt a little unappreciated.

You walked outside, the sun barely starting to show itself, and made way for your car. You drove into the parking lot and were outraged as you saw that your parking place was taken. It had your name on it! Does the dumb ass who parked in even know how to read? Then you saw the dumb ass get out the car. He had messy blond hair and piercing bright blue eyes that watched you as you drove past him slowly. _He may be attractive, but he is still a dumb ass!_

You had to park a good way from the office, making you late for the on going meeting. The men stared at you as you walked in. You blushed a little, embarrassed that you were coming in late. You found chair, then you sat, trying to listen on to the conversation.

"Next topic. There will be an opening position to be a manager on this floor. Daniel, your ex manager, as you all know has been fired. We need someone with alot of experience to take his place. Your salary will increase, but so will the responsibility. For the next few weeks, i will be observing this floor to look for such a person..."

You stopped listening. _This is my chance to get that promotion! I got this in the bag. There is no way that he Can not make me the next manager. I have worked here longer than most people on this floor and i am the fastest worker. _You started to listen again to the meeting.

"I would like you to all meet your new co-worker, and my son, Denmark." your boss said as he carried his hand toward the familiar dumb ass. _Gosh! Are you kidding me?! This asshole is the boss's son? Well, there goes my promotion._

He walked into the room and you wondered how someone so good looking could also be so stupid.

"Hello fellow co-workers! I am Denmark and i am happy to be working with you all." he said looking at everyone. You were the last one to make eye contact and you expected him to look else where, but he held your gaze. You felt this awkward tension and looked away from him. You felt a light blush form on your cheeks. _And he obviously has a staring problem too. I am really going to hate this guy._

"Meeting dismissed" your boss called out. You grabbed your papers and walked past Denmark in a hurry. You did not want him to see your still visible blush. He was about to ask you for your name, but you were too quick for him to.

Denmark's POV

I must know her name.

"Father, who is that woman?"

"Her name is (your name). She is an excellent worker and a possible candidate for manager. Why?"

"No reason father, just curious."

She is gorgeous. I need to get to know this woman.

Your POV

You walked to your little enclosed office with a stack mountain of papers, waiting for you to begin. You popped your fingers in a single motion and began at what you did best. You just started to type when you felt eyes on you. You ignored the feeling and kept on working. Suddenly, you remembered that there was an empty office next to your office left for a new worker and Denmark just started to work. You looked up and sure enough, there he was. His head was sticking out a little, just allowing him to peek at you.

"Denmark, is there a problem?" you asked, wanting him to actually go away.

"Well, yes there is. Come over here and help me out with this paperwork." Denmark said.

You sighed and walked into his office.

"What do you need help with? you asked bored.

"Well show me how to send these papers, tell me what time we have break, sharpen this pencil for me, then give me your phone number and lastly, refill my coffee mug." he said with one breath. Was he really asking you to do all of this? You didn't really have a choice anyway though. He was your boss's son and what if you got fired for not doing what he said? All of these questions popped into your head. You put on a fake smile and showed him how to send the papers, told him what time you had break, sharpened his pencil, gave him your number then... WAIT you just gave him your phone number! That son of a turkey!

"Hey! I didn't mean to give you my number. Erase it! You don't need my number!" you told him.

"Well i can't erase pen and i do need your number. When i need you to do something for me, i will have to call you dear (your name)." he said.

You became very annoyed and walked back to you or office. You sat and were about to start on your papers when,

"(your name)! You forgot to give me a refill!" Denmark called out to you. _Why me? _

For the next few days he did this. A couple of times when he called you, you had walked into his office while he was shining his Axe. This made you laugh at this act of randomness, but you didn't dare question a man with an axe. He was really funny and always knew how to make you smile, but you were getting tired of his bossy attitude.

"(your name)!" he called again.

You walked in and faced him while pulling his red tie.

"I am tired of you bossing me around Denmark and i don't care if i get fired if you tell your dad if i didn't do as you said. Do everything by yourself you lazy piece of crap!" you said. It felt good to tell him off, but you were a little guilty as he stood there quiet. You didn't realize you made a little scene from yelling so you walked back to your office.

It has been three days since that day and Denmark has yet to command you to do anything, talk to you, or even look at you. You were guilty and you kind of missed Denmark. Sure he was a bossy pain in the ass, but he was your pain in the ass. He made you laugh and smile. You were going to apologize to him today.

"Denmark?" you asked as you approached his office. No reply. You walked into the empty office. You did have his number, but you waited until after work to call him. You got out a little late. It was around 9:30. You dialed his number.

"H-hellllo?" a weird sounding Denmark said.

"Denmark? Where are you?" you asked, angry, and worried about his where abouts.

"Im here at the barrr, i-ima getting totally drunk! Haa." he said slurred into the phone.

"What bar Denmark?" you asked.

"I-i a about to go back home. Can't find myyyy keez..."

"Denmark! Listen to me right now! Don't go any where! Stay there! Don't go near your car ok?!" you said.

"O-ookk" he said and you hung up.

You drove everywhere, trying to find the bar Denmark was at. Finally, you found him at a small bar on the out skirts of town.

"Denmark, where do you live? Denmark?!" you said to the sleeping man.

There was no use. He would not wake up and you had no idea where he lived. _Great! _You dragged him into your car and went to your house. You dragged him inside and laid him o your couch. His clothes reeked of alcohol so you took his clothes off and put them to wash. You stared at his perfect body for a few seconds then you left him on the couch and gave him a blanket and a pillow. You were exhausted, so you went inside your bed and fell asleep immediately.

The morning sun woke you up. You turned to the side to face Denmark with his arms around you. You stiffened. You picked his arms off of you and you sneakily walked away.

"So, how was i? I know me being drunk effects my performance but i bet i was still good." he said still in the bed. You turned.

"You and me did nothing! I laid you down on the couch and somehow you ended up here!"you said, defending yourself.

"Then, can you explain why i have no clothes on?"Denmark asked with a smirk.

"I-i... You smelled really bad so i took them off to wash them. That's it!" you said.

"Oh yeah, i am sure that is what happened." he said.

"Hey, you don't seem to be drunk anymore, so you are welcomed to leave." you said.

"I am not going anywhere without my breakfast."

So you got your old Denmark back and you were happy. He bossed you around again, but not near as bad as he did before. You and him were friends again. You called him your dumb ass as his nickname. You were about to leave when your boss came up to you.

"(your name). I am here to ask you if you would like to be your floor's manager?" he asked.

"Y-yes sir! i am honored. Thank you!" you said. You could not believe it. You were so happy. This is what you wanted right?You just got inside your house when your phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey (your name)! I have a hot date tonight and i need you to come over to my house help me pick out an outfit. I really want to impress this one. She is beautiful, smart, and funny. Please come?" he asked.

You felt this shattering inside your heart. Your thought you were happy about the promotion, but you didn't feel the happiness anymore. _Denmark going out with someone? Well, what did i expect? He was an attractive man who knew how to make a girl laugh. Of course he would go out with beautiful women. How could i think i actually had a chance?_

You left your house to his. He gave you directions with a text. You pulled into a huge house. You got off and you didn't get to knock on the door. Denmark pulled you in and led you to his dining room. A dinner for two was prepared. He sat you down then he did.

"I thought you needed me to help you pick out an outfit for your hot date." you said confused.

He sighed. "(your name), you dumb ass, you are the hot date!" he said.

"Hey! Your the dumb ass here and...wait, what?" you asked, still confused.

"It is simple. Let me explain to where dumb ass' can understand. I- Love- you. Be mine." he said this as a command and he leaned in and brushed your lips with his.

"I love you too Denmark." you said this, then you pressed your lips against his. You both ignored the food between the two of you and continued to kiss. He cupped your face, adding love to the kiss. You moved your hands up to his soft hair and pulled it. He got up breaking the kiss and picked you up over his shoulder. You started to giggle. He threw you on the bed playfully. He crawled into the bed with you and started the kiss up again. You put your hands up his shirt, caressing his hard chest. He moved one of his hands to your butt and then he put one up your shirt to fondle with your breast. You groaned and then you realized he was taking over all the fun. You pulled away and then you pinned him down with force.

"I don't think so. I am the one in charge tonight."


	22. Iceland

You slid off your white robe off your body and slowly dipped your toes in the water. The water was warm and welcoming. You walked deeper into the hot spring. _Ahhhhh. _The water immediately relaxed your sore, stiff muscles. Today was a hard day. Well, everyday was hard. Running after young kids who were not being watched over, and in some cases, adults running in the nude, telling them to cover up was only one small daily task the job demanded. What did you expect though. Running the family hot springs/bath house by yourself wouldn't be easy, but you were determined to keep it. After your mom and dad passed away recently from the accident, countless people tried to buy the springs from you, but you didn't give in. You liked the place and you grew up there. Also, it was all that was left that reminded you of your mom and dad. That and a picture of them was all you had left actually. You kept it with you at all times and would tend to stare at it for long periods of time, stroking the burnt edges of the picture. You closed your (your color) eyes. You remember the day so clearly.

Flashback

You were at a friends house at the time when you got the call. It was your next door neighbor and he told you of the raging fire that had started in your home. You could hear the fire engine sirens going off in the back round of his voice. You immediately dropped the phone and ran a few blocks to your house. You saw the smoke draw closer with each step. Then you saw the flames consume your house. You knew your parents were still inside because no one was in the ambulance. Tears poured out. You started to run to the door when suddenly a fire fighter grabbed you. You struggled, trying to break away, but the man only held on to you tighter. You kept yelling and sobbing "My parents are in there! I have to get them out. Let me go!" Your face was so wet, you thought that maybe if you cried near the fire that your tears could extinguish it. You stopped struggling, hoping your parents were going to come out in any second. Then suddenly, the roof collapsed and so did your hope for their return. After another 30 minutes, the fire was finally put out. You were expressionless now because you were unable to cry anymore. The following day, you walked into the remaining bits of your house and looked for something left, anything left. You thought the fire had consumed everything, but no. The fire was merciful enough to leave one thing. With your trembling hand you picked up the picture that was sightly damaged and burnt. You knelled down in the ashes, covering your white dress with the black soot. You closed your eyes and clutched it to your chest not wanting to leave. The fire was caused by the breaker in the house. The house was a little older and your father was planning on replacing it, but it was too late.

Present

You opened your watery eyes. You rubbed the tears away. You had to juggle alto of things these days. You had to go to school, come work at the bath house, do your homework, clean up the apartment, eat, bathe, and finally sleep. You were lucky to get 6 hours of sleep most days. On Friday nights, you could finally relax in your own hot springs. You would close a little early and try to enjoy yourself. You moved the water around with your hands and watched the ripples form. You sank deeper into the warm waters and looked up into the starry sky.

You worked on Saturdays and it was the busiest day of the week for some reason. You knew everyone that came to the bath house because they were your regular customers. You came to love them like family because you have known most of them since you were a little girl. Those customers have seen you grow into a sweet, mature, and beautiful woman. Closing time drew near and you couldn't wait to go home and sleep all day Sunday. The last customer left and you started to vision your comfortable bed already. You desired to fall into it and dream away. Then the bell on the door rang and your vision quickly faded into oblivion. You turned to the customer. For some reason, hearts started to pop out of thin air around the alluring looking young man that stood in front of you. He had silver toned hair and stunning violet eyes. He was definitely a new customer. You would have recognized this guy if he ever came in. He was simply divine. You were unaware that you were gawking at the guy.

"I ummm yes, m-may i help you?"you asked him , trying to shake off the awkwardness.

"Yes, i would like to bathe in the hot springs." he said.

"Ok, that will be $5." you said. He handed you the money. Then you realized it was closing time and you had just let the guy in. You face palmed yourself at your stupidity. You didn't want to go and tell him to leave. He might have been inside the spring already and you didn't want to disturb him. You would have to stay a little longer.

You pulled out the picture and walked outside. You were about to stroke the rough edges of it when suddenly the wind yanked it out of your fingertips. Your heart raced in fear. You ran after it and you didn't see that you ran into the men's dressing room. The picture landed on the floor and you grabbed it, afraid it would fly away again. You spotted a pair of feet, then picked your head up slowly up the body. The guy had muscular legs, ripped abs, strong arms, and a lovely face that held wide violet eyes. You felt your cheeks burn up and you knew they were glowing red. Then the hearts started to appear again.

"I am so sorry sir! My picture flew away and i followed it, but i didn't know it landed in here." you said now looking down to hide your blush and so that you didn't have to see him in only his towel. You heard him laugh. You looked up at him confused.

"It is fine. You didn't mean to." he said with a smile. When he smiled, it only increased his attractiveness.

"Ok, well let me leave so you can enjoy your bath." you said as you walked out. You went back to the desk and instead of dreaming about your bed, you envisioned the guy's perfect body.

After 30 minutes, you faced the young man again. His silver hair was now damp.

"This is the most beautiful and most relaxing hot springs i have ever been to. You have found yourself a regular customer." he said smiling and pointing at himself. Being able to see this gorgeous face everyday was something you could get used to.

"Thank you sir. I am glad you have taken a liking to my bath house." you said.

"Don't call me sir. Call me Iceland. What should i call you?" he asked.

"Call me (your name)." you replied.

"Do you run this bath house alone (your name)? Where is your parents?" he asked.

"Oh, my parents. Well about 4 months ago, they passed away in a fire. So now, i am in charge." you explained.

"Wow, i am sorry about bringing that up. I was just curious why a charming woman like you were working here all by yourself. Again, i am sorry." he said with a saddened expression. You felt another blush coming when he called you charming.

"No, it is ok. You didn't know Iceland." you said reassuringly.

"Ok, but i still feel bad. Well, it is quite late and i don't want to keep you up. I am sure you are weary. Good night (your name)." he said as he walked out.

He wasn't kidding about being a regular customer. He came back everyday since then at the same time. You had left the bath house open a little longer now, just to see him. You got less sleep, but it wasn't like you could sleep anymore in the first place. He made you restless because you could not stop thinking about him. Every time you saw the guy, the hearts would show up. You and him got acquainted with each other. As some regular customer left, they would wink at you when they saw you and Iceland talk at the counter. You knew you really liked him because the hearts that emerged around him grew so big, that you could barely see his face.

It was Friday and Iceland didn't show up yet. You decided that he wasn't coming and you went to your personal locker to get out of your clothes and into your robe. You stripped and put the light robe on. You walked outside and approached the spring. You slipped the robe off your delicate body and stepped into the warm water that always seemed to rejuvenate your tired body. You knew that this hot spring was special and even magical. You closed your eyes and listened to the sounds of night. Everything was so relaxing. You could hear the crickets chirping, the light wind move the tree's branches, the nearby wind chimes ring slightly, and the loud splash. _Loud slash? _You quickly opened your eyes. You didn't see anything but the ripples and white bubbles from the splash. Then you felt something placed on your shoulders. Your body stiffened.

"Sorry i was late. I lost track of time." the familiar voice said behind you. _Iceland? _" I could explain my tardiness though. I was too occupied thinking about something or better said, _someone_." Iceland said now next your ear. He turned you around.

"Wh-what or wh-who were you thinking about?" you asked timidly. Suddenly, Iceland took hold of your face. He leaned in and kissed you deeply. You kissed back, unable to resist his sweet lips. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and explored. You wrapped you arms around his neck and brought him closer. He pushed you against a near by boulder and ran his hands up to your exposed breast. He squeezed them and you let out a groan.

"I just let myself in and i forgot to pay. Do you think this will cover my expense?" he said seductively into your ear.

"Nope. But you are just going to have to work really hard to pay it off."


	23. Norway

You were in the middle of the white room. Suddenly, the walls started to shrink. They kept closing in. You tried to push them back, but it was no use. They started to squeeze the life out of you. They pressed on your body tighter and tighter. You were now gasping for air. They were breaking your bones and you were unable to scream from the pain because they smashing your lungs, forcing you to regurgitate the last bit of oxygen you had.

You woke up, breathing very heavily. You looked around the plain white room, waiting for the walls to start closing in on you again, but thankfully, they didn't budge. The dream only projected how you really felt about the room; suffocation. Being in here made you feel claustrophobic badly, but you couldn't do much about that. You were sentenced to stay here until your release date. Actually, that date drew close. In a few more days, you would be officially released from St. Vitus's mental hospital. You knew you were not crazy from the start, but your parents thought otherwise.

You were very young the first time you saw them. You had the capability to see magical creatures that no one else could. Your parents could understand you having these "imaginary friends" at such a young age. However, that changed when you continued to play and talk to them as you grew. As your teens approached, your parents decided to tell you that your friends were just a figment of your imagination. You knew they were wrong and they didn't know because they couldn't see them. They couldn't get through to you, so they placed you here.

The nurses and doctors had told you the same over and over again. Then they would lock you up into a pitch black padded room and monitor you for days, giving you little to eat. They put headphones on you and replayed this man's voice saying, "They are not real. They are all just in your head. They don't exist." It replayed billions of times. You were not allowed to talk to them in the room and after weeks of solitude, you were released from the black room. You walked out of those doors and back into the light. However, when you came out, you could not see your friends anywhere. Were they playing a game of hide and seek with you? You looked everywhere and called for them, but there was no reply. You knew that you had lost the ability to see the creatures.

You missed them so much and you desired to have the capability to just see them one last time so you could have the chance to say goodbye.

Today was the day you would be able to leave this hell hole. As angry as you were at your parents, you still missed them. You were able to take off the ugly uniform and wear jeans and a shirt. It felt good to wear normal clothes again. They made you smile for the first time in years. They walked you to the main doors. You saw your mom and dad running to you. Two pairs of arms wrapped around you tightly. You felt tears slide on your shoulder.

"Oh (your name)! We have missed you so much dear." your mother said to you. They let you go and faced you.

"So, can you still see them?" your dad asked.

"See what?" you said with a fake smile. They smiled back, pleased that you were normal. Yup, because being normal was so much more important than being happy, right?

You started school again. At the institute, they were really stick with school, so when you came back, you actually getting retaught. School was just a waste of time. After school, you would walk home to the library and check out fairy tales. You were trying to trigger something to help you see creatures again. You did this everyday, but it didn't seem like it was working. But you didn't give up. One day, you though you must have read every book about magical creatures. You were looking in the abandoned shelves when suddenly you heard a guy talking to someone across from you. You moved a couple of books so you could see him. You almost dropped the books you were holding as you gazed at the handsome young man. He had blond hair and dark blue eyes. You continued to listen on the conversation.

"Well, i am sorry i stepped on you. You are so short and i forgot you were here!" he said.

"Don't you bring my mother into this you troll!" he said to himself.

"Yeah nice comeback. If you hate me so much, you can just leave you know."

"Ok, i am sorry too. What? There is someone watching us?" he said as he turned to you. You quickly put the books up in the shelf to hide your face then you ran from

"Wait! I can explain. I am not crazy! I can just see things no one else can." he called out. You stopped running immediately. You though you were the only one who could see them. You turned back and looked for the guy. You spotted him again, but now he was now on the floor with his head in between his head. He started talking again.

"Fairy, do you think that girl thought i am crazy?" he asked his fairy friend.

"No, i don't." you answered the attractive man.

"Really?" he asked you with serious eyes.

"I didn't thing anyone else could see them. But i was wrong." you told him.

"You could see them too? That is great! I only know a few people who can." he said with a smile.

"I used to see them all the time but not anymore." you said sliding down to sit near him.

"What? You _used_ to see them? Why can't you see them anymore." he asked curiously.

"Well, it all started when i was 4..." You told him how you were put into a mental institution and what they did to you that made you stop seeing creatures.

"Don't cry fairy." he said looking over his shoulder."That-that is just awful." he said looking at you with a sorry expression.

"It was, but now i am trying to find a way to get it back! I have been coming to the library for a month straight reading fairy tails, hoping it would trigger something. But nothing has happened. I am not sure what to do anymore. I miss them so much." you said looking down.

"I can help you! I am sure together we can find a way." he said grabbing your hand. You blushed deeply.

"You would? Thank you so much, ummmm, hey, what is your name? Mine is (your name)."

"Mine is Norway. And no problem! As much as they annoy me, I would be devastated if i couldn't see them anymore. So starting tomorrow, meet me here so we can begin training!" he told you with a wide smile. He loosened his grip on your hand and just left it on top of yours for a little. You smiled back. You realized that Norway was your first human friend.

The next day, you came to the library and met up with Norway. When you saw him holding a basket. You couldn't help but smile. He made you happy.

"Hey (your name). For our first task, we will go to the park and have a tea party with a couple of friends, ok?" he said.

"Ok." He took your hand and led you outside. After walking for about 7 minutes, you arrived at the huge park. He laid out the blanket and set the tea set up.

"Ok, this is Troll and this is Fairy" he told you.

"Nice to meet you Troll, Fairy." you said as you out reached your hand to the troll and a finger to the fairy.

"Fairy said it is nice to meet you too and Troll said, ummm, something very inappropriate." he said. *sweat drop* You laughed.

"Troll, there is no reason to talk like that about (your name) that way...I know she is gorgeous, but please be polite!"he said to the troll. Your cheeks burned.

Suddenly, you could see a faint outline of a short man near Norway. _Was that Troll?_

"Norway? Is Troll standing to your left?" you asked him.

"Why yes he is. How do you know?" he asked.

"I can see a shadowy figure next to you. I can't see his face, but i can tell something is there!' you said.

"(your name). I think this is working!" he said. You couldn't believe it. You also could see a hovering little body that had to be Fairy.

You and Norway continued to see each other and do stuff together. You and him would go to arcades, movies, out to eat and alot more. You and him became real good friends. By the time you knew it, you could see Fairy and Troll completely. Suddenly, your old friends started to come back. You were so happy to see them. They never left your side. Well they did when you had to go to the bathroom. You and Norway were at his house talking.

"I want to thank you again Norway. Thanks to you, i found my old friends. Thanks to you, i found my happiness when I found you. You make me happy." you admited. You heard Fairy and Horse say awe. Then Troll crossed his arms, obviously mad.

Norway started to lean closer to you.

"(your name)." was all he said before he gently brushed his lips on yours. "I love you."He pushed his lips on yours. You kissed back. You heard the creatures reactions. Most were cheering you guys on and the others simply closed their eyes. You pulled away.

"Can we have some privacy?" you asked the creatures. They all slowly left you two alone.

"Why don't we take this up stairs?" Norway asked as he picked you up. He placed you on his bed. He started to kiss and bite your neck softly. You grabbed the end of his shirt, asking for it to come off. You felt the smile on your neck and he slid it off. You stared at his chiseled abs and ran your hands over them. He went back to your mouth and slipped in his soft tongue in. Then out of no where, he was shoved off you and on the floor.

"Damn it Troll! You can't have her! She is mine!" he said while wrestling the little guy. You couldn't stop laughing at the two.

Somehow, Norway managed to get him out of the room. With his hair all mess from wrestling Troll, he said,

"Should we start where we left off?"


	24. Sweden

The sent of the rotting corpse invaded your nostrils as you took a breath. _Lovely. _As you drew closer to the body, it only worsened. You started to gag and then you saw the dismembered body. Blood was everywhere. Flies covered the body and maggots possessed the body's eyes and used it as their fortress. You were about to puke, so you ran outside. You let your sickness pass and went back inside. Sure enough, people were laughing at you.

"Hey, how is our little rookie doing?" Howard mocked. You simply stuck your finger at him with a grin.

This was your first time out on a murder case and you definitely didn't expect it to be this bad or bloody. Being a detective was not your first choice of career. You wanted to become a pharmacist. You were good at math and sciences. However, it all changed one day. You were in 11th grade when it happened.

You were worried when your 12 year old sister didn't come back home from the bus, but then you just thought she could have got picked up by a friend. When she didn't come home, you figured she was at a friend's house. You called her phone, but it was off. You just thought that she forgot to charge her phone like she aways did. Your parents came home from work and asked you about her where abouts. You were confused because you know your sister would have let them know where she was. Your parents didn't hear from her, so they immediately called the police. Your mother was crying, worried about her. You knew she was going to get it bad when she came back home. However, that wasn't the case. Days passed and she still didn't arrive. A search party for your sister was conducted and they found her phone by her school abandoned. The police and detectives were unable to find her and they didn't have much evidence to go on continuing the case. The case grew cold and soon, the beautiful, popular 12 year old girl would be forgotten by them and be labeled as kidnapped. But you and your family didn't. There was not a day that passed when you didn't think about her. That was four years ago. Now, you were a licensed detective that wanted to capture bastards that would kill and kidnap. You also wanted to see if you could reopen your sister's case and find her kidnapper. Or even hopefully...her.

"It was a struggle. Look at his hands. They are all cut open. He was trying to fight back." someone said.

"You see the little symbol curved into his right cheek?" a random detective said out loud to everyone.

"Hey, i examined a body a couple of days ago with the same symbol!" you said. " I think we might have a mass killer on our hands."

"You might be right (your name)." someone said behind you.

You knew the voice well. It was your partner in solving crimes. Sweden. When you first got in the detective force, everyone was to choose a partner. You knew no one would pick the rookie, but nope. Sweden immediately chose you. You were honored when you found out that Sweden was an excellent detective that had solved countless cases by himself. He was quiet most of the time when he was at work or at a crime scene, but he was actually quite bubbly, brilliant, and funny. You only have known him for about three weeks, but you already admired the man. You turned around to the light blond haired Sweden. His green/blue eyes stared down at you from behind his glass lens. They were beautiful.

"Interesting. Humm. I will have to research this symbol." you said out loud.

"I don't think that would be necessary (your name). I know of this symbol. This is a symbolic image that portrays the devil. It is used in rituals, or in better terms, in sacrifices to him. This is definitely something we should look out for if another murder comes up. Who knows how many sacrifices this loon would need." Sweden said. _Wow, he is so smart._

"Really? That's interesting. Who would do something like that? Well, lets start picking up the evidence." Howard said. Hours later.

"Not a single finger print. This guy knows what he is doing." you said to Sweden. You were kneeling outside and looked up to him. He was so tall, so you really had to crick up your neck to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, but maybe it is because we aren't looking hard enough. There has to be something. At one piece of evidence. " he said.

"Maybe." you said as you got up. As you were about to walk inside, something caught your eye. There was a tiny torn piece of cloth hanging on the wooden railing. You walked closer to the steps and grabbed some tweezers and a bag. You picked the cloth up with the tweezers and placed in into the bag. It was from a gray shirt and it even had tiny drop of blood on it. The victim's blood and shirt? No, not his shirt. The victim was wearing a blue shirt. _I got to take this to the lab._

You left the scene with Sweden and immediately put the cloth under dialysis at the base. You took samples of the blood from the shirt and of the victim. This would take weeks to actually find out if they matched, so that is why you wanted to immediately get started.

"You have a good eye (your name). For a rookie, you are showing alot of signs of the next Sherlock Holmes." Sweden said with a smile. You blushed at his compliment.

"Th-thank you Sweden."

"So, i accidentally looked in your records and saw that you were going to major in pharmacy, but changed it. Why?" he asked.

"Oh, accidentally huh? Ha. Well you are my partner, so i suppose i could. Only if you tell me why you decided to do this. It was because of my...my sister." You told him how your sister was kidnapped.

" I am sorry to hear that. I truly am." he said with a softened expression.

"I miss her and i will find her, dead or alive. Now, it is your turn to tell me why you are here."

Sweden's POV

She looked into my eyes with curiously.

" I was coming home when i walked in and found my best friend Finland dead on the living room floor. I still remember his pale face and horrified expression. I loved him dearly and i couldn't believe it. The police couldn't find the killer, so i searched myself. Finally, after months of searching, I found the bastard. I wanted to kill him myself, with my bare hands (your name). It wasn't like me to feel so angry that i thought about killing someone. Instead, i called the police and they arrested him. He was sentenced to death and i realized that i had made the right decision to lock him up instead of killing him. Killing him would have meant him getting away with it and i wanted him to be punished and suffer. Now, to this day, he is trapped behind bars. As they arrested him, a detective personally told me i should become one and i did."

I didn't feel the tears on my face. (your name) started to lean closer to me. My heart started to race. Suddenly, she was hugging me tightly. I hugged back. She was so warm and i felt something inside the hug. What is it? L-love? She pulled away from me and faced me. She took off my glasses then started to wipe my tears away.

Your POV

You pulled away.

"Sweden, i am sorry. He must have meant alot to you." you said looking into his beautiful eyes. You handed him his glasses.

"Yes, but i need to move on. I know he wouldn't want me to be worrying about him." he replied.

" I can't move one. Well, not yet. I need to find her kidnapper and give him a quick kick of justice up his ass! I am going to try and reopen her case after we solve this one. Will-will you help me?" you said looking down.

"Of course (your name)." he said as he picked your head up. You smiled.

The killings didn't stop after the next three weeks. Over ten murders with the same symbol. No other clues have been found. You were in the coffee room when Howard walked in.

"Hey Howard. Anything new?" you asked.

"Nope. It seems like the murderer is really out smarting us. No real good evidence has been found." he said as Howard leaned down near you to grab a donut. You saw a gash on his arm.

"Howard, what is with the cut?" you asked him.

"Oh, this? I dropped a ten dollar bill and it was caught in a near by fence. I picked it up and rubbed my arm against the damn thing and it cut me."he replied.

"Oh, well it looked like it hurt. Be careful next time Howard." You said unconvinced. The cut was a little too deep to be from a fence. Then you noticed his gray shirt. It was the same color of the piece of shirt you found at the first scene. You looked at the edge of the seams of the sleeve and saw that a small piece was torn off. Your eyes widened with fear. Your heart started to race.

"Hey (your name). The results came." a detective told you as he tossed you a big envelope. You ran out to your office. You didn't feel Howard's angry eyes on you as you left. He started to follow you. You got to your desk and ripped it open. It was confirmed that it wasn't the victim's blood. It actually was owned by...*gulp*...

"Howard Steffen" you said out loud. Then you felt something slam against your head. Then you blacked out.

You woke up to a dark room. It was very cold. You knew this was the doings of Howard.

"So, you figured it all out? You are a very good detective miss (your name), but that won't matter because soon, you will disappear just like your sister." he said in the darkness.

"How do you know that?" you yelled.

"Oh, i don't know. Maybe it was because was the one who took her." he said. You couldn't believe your ears.

"You bastard! Why would you do that?! You are fucking crazy!" you yelled out. You felt tears cover your face

"You see, i needed to sacrifice a beautiful virgin to my master you see. Your sister happened to be walking to the bus. I found the perfect opportunity and while she wasn't paying attention, i took her. Oh how she screamed out in pain as i sliced her up. You should feel honored for your sister. She was the first person i ever killed. I could never forget that day. What a great day it was. She was very nice, your sister. She was praying to her God asking to be rescued and then she told him if she didn't make it, that she wanted him to let you and your family know that she loved you. I grew tired of hearing her blabber on about that so i cut her throat." he said as he approached you. Then he started to laugh madly.

You were still crying, but you stared at him with hatred.

"Now, don't cry (your name). You will soon see your dear little sister again." he told you as he raised a huge knife." It is a shame you found me out. I really liked you too rookie." he said pouting. He came closer to you. You closed your eyes. Nothing. You opened your eyes. You looked down at your unharmed body then up to Howard. Howard had came to a complete stop. There was a knife held up to his neck.

"Drop the knife Howard." the familiar voice said demanding. _Sweden._ He dropped it.

"Put your hands up" Police said to Howard. He did as he was said.

"You promised me wealth and power if i sacrificed them!" Howard said out loud. They arrested him. You ran up to Howard.

"Where is her body" you asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you." he said. You raised your fist.

"Ok, ok. I couldn't bear throwing her beautiful body, so i kept it. Look in that trunk and you will find her." he said as they took him. You knelled by the trunk and your fingers started to tremble. You flipped it open.

"Sarah!" you said as you hugged the bones. She still had on the necklace you bought her for her 12th birthday. It was a locket and inside was a picture of you two. You started to ball. Sweden came over to comfort you. You embraced him and then cried and cried.

"I found you. Now- now you can rest my little sister." you said.

After finding her body, you and your family put her to rest. You and your family could alos rest now, knowing you found her and her killer.

You were examining a body when you felt arms wrap around you. You blushed.

"Sweden?"you asked. He turned you around and then pinned you to a nearby wall. He was so tall compared to you. He towered over you.

"(your name). I am crazy about you. I can't stop thinking about you. My heart races uncontrollably when i see you. You are so smart and beautiful and i can't wait to come to work to see your face. I love you." he said pushing his lips onto yours. You kissed back. You couldn't say it any better. He liked your lips for entrance. You let him in happily. His soft tongue caressed your own. You moaned and you entangled your small fingers into his soft hair. He picked up your leg and placed it against his hip. You wrapped it around his body. You then pulled away when you remembered that you were still at work.

"Sweden, we are still at work." you said blushing. Thank goodness no one came in. He leaned into your ear and whispered,

"Well, i am quite tempted to push that body off the table and examine your body instead, but i am sure that would be uncomfortable and unsanitary, so lets go back to my place so i can examine you on my soft bed."


	25. Ancient Rome

"Good strike! You are improving my little gladiator! You are also learning so fast! Your mother would be so proud!" your father told you with gleaming eyes and his loving smile.

"Really father? Will i be as good as you one day? And would mother really be proud? you asked looking at your father.

"Yes, i have no doubt you will be as good as me and that your mother is proud. She is looking down at us as we speak with love and i know she is extremely proud. Let me take back what i said about you being as good as me. I believe ... i believe one day you will surpass me. I can tell from your heart, your determination and..."he stopped and picked you up and started spinning you around. You laughed madly. He stopped with you still in in his arms. "And your cuteness!" he said as he hugged you.

"Awe father! Let me down! Stop being so child like and let me train!" you said moving around in his arms.

"Yes ma'am!" he said as he let you down with a smile. "Ok, let me show you another move." You started to listen and watch very carefully. You were determined to become strong just like your father.

When you were born, your mother died a few days later because the plague had gotten to her. Your father was once a famous gladiator that was all in it for his enjoyment, not anyone elses. When your mother passed, your father decided he would have to hang up his sword. He didn't want to risk his life and have you live on your own. One day, your father dusted off his sword and you happened to see him with it. You were so attracted to it. It called your name. You ran to him at that moment and asked him if he could teach you. He refused, but you kept on asking with puppy eyes and he finally said yes. That happened many years ago. As you grew, you would watch little girls in disgust as they played with their dolls and toys. You were definitely the girl who stood out in school. You were tougher than most guys in school. Now you have grown and matured . Actually, you matured alot faster than most kids would. You trained with your father for countless years and now you were also a great swordsman just like him. You even surpassed him like he said he would. Now you are now 20. You have your mother's beauty and your father's strength. Well, that is what many people told you.

You are walking in the towns market square with your aged father.  
"Look (your name). Look at that handsome fellow. He would be a great husband. Go ask him to marry you. He wouldn't be able to say no to you when he takes look at your face." you father told you a little too loudly. You started to blush deeply.

"Father! I-i will not do such a thing!" you told him.

"Why not? I want to see some grandchildren already! I want to see some before i die! You know, most women your age have husbands and children (your name) already."

"Don't say such thing father and I know, but i don't have time for men."

" I know you have your mind set on other things and i am proud of you, but just know that love will and should always come before anything."

"Ok dad. But i only love my sword!" you said with a laugh. You were walking toward a two men who were fighting. One was obviously a gladiator and the other a man who ran a booth. Your father walked straight up to them.

"Fellow Romans. Don't be corralling and saying such hateful words. You both should try and solve this like gentlemen without fighting."your father told them with his loving smile you loved so much.

"Get out of our business old man! This is not of your concern."the gladiator spat at your father. You started to get concerned.

"I jut wanted to hel-" your dad stopped. He dropped to the ground. As he did, you saw the gladiator remove his bloody dagger out of your father's limp body.

"FATHER!" you yelled as you felt tears sting your eyes. You ran up to the gladiator.

"Your father should have not gotten into my business. Serves him right!" he told you. You clutched your sword.

"You dirty fool! How dare you kill my father. An innocent man. You shall pay dearly! Take your sword out! " you told him with hatred and anger running through your veins.

"You challenge me? A woman challenging me?" he said out loud in order to draw in a crowd. It worked. People started to watch. "I accept your challenge. I feel sorry to make these people see me kill such a beautiful woman. What a waste!"

"Enough talking. You remind me of a gossiping woman! Now, Pull out your weapon and prepare for your death."you said. You leaned down and kissed your dead father's cheek.

"Oh, how you excite my wrath!" he yelled.

He swung at you first with much force. You moved quickly, avoiding it. You twirled the sword around with skill and then slashed him on his shoulder. Blood started to leak through his armor. He cringed. He tried to hit you again, but while he reached out, you took this chance to slice his throat. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. You heard the crowd gasp. You heard people saying things like "A woman killing a gladiator?!" "This is unheard of!". Suddenly, the crowd broke apart as soldiers started to come toward you. A older man then faced you.

"So you are the one is what everyone was gossiping about? " he laughed "A swords man with enough skill to slay a powerful gladiator to actually be a woman! How interesting! As much as i find this amusing, i am going to have to arrest you." he snapped his fingers as a command for the soldiers to seize you. You looked back at the man that was arguing with the gladiator.

"Sir, take care of my father's body please! I will pay you back double what ever you pay for his burial!" you yelled out to him. He nodded.

They took you to the ruler's palace. Rome was out of town for business, so second in command would be convicting you. The soldiers led you to a room and pushed you in. You walked in and stared at the familiar man.

"Nice to see you again (your name)." You now remembered this man's name. It was Arsenio.

"Arsenio, enough talking. Please do what you must to me." you said looking up at him.

"Now, don't be so hasty (your name) with your own punishment. I have a deal in order." he said looking at you with his blue eyes.

"Ok, spit it out." He walked down the steps and toward you. He walked behind you and placed his hands on your shoulders.

"It is actually really easy my dear." he then leaned down to whisper into your ear. " All you have to do is give me your hand in marriage." he turned you around.

"I will never marry you you pig! I rather be thrown to the lions and die than to marry you!" you said as you pushed him away and spit on his face.

"So you refuse me and your freedom? What a selfish woman! You know how many woman want to be my bride? Well, if you insist on being thrown to the lions, so you shall!" he said as he wiped his face.

"Guards! Take this woman to be prepared for the Colosseum! Make sure she is in armor. Women are not allowed to fight and i do not want to start a riot." he yelled out. They pick you up by your arms and Lord you to the changing room. They gave you the smallest armor they had. It was still too big though. They offered you a sword, but you refused it. You were only going to use the sword your father left you. They took you to another room and then you waited. Suddenly, the huge doors to the Colosseum opened. You walked out the big doors. Then they closed. You walked into the middle of the arena. Thousands of Romans filled the stands. They were yelling madly. Then everything got quiet.

"Let the beasts out!"Arsenio said out loud.

They opened the gates to the lions' dens. They came out roaring. This didn't scare you. You only thought of them as mere cats. You smiled. You were living your dream. A lion came trying to pounce on you, but you were too quick. You had the advantage of being quick on your feet and strong. You pulled your sword out of it's sheaf. You sliced the lion's stomach as it flew above you. The crowd went wild. There was still 5 more. You ran up to one and it snapped at you. You jumped behind it and started to ride it. Then you plunged your sword into his neck from behind. You got off and another lion tried to bite you. It pinned you down, but you blocked his teeth with your sword. When you had the chance, you plunged the sword inside its mouth. You rolled the kitten off of your body and charged for the others. While you were fighting them, Rome had came back.

"Is this a prisoner?" Rome asked Arsenio.

"Ummm, yes my lord. Sh-i mean he killed one of our gladiators for revenge."

"Well, he is a great swords man. He is also very strong and fast. I admire his skill." Rome said looking down at you.

Soon, you were standing on top a lion. Blood covered your (your color) eyes. The crowd was yelling and cheering you on. You walked toward Arsenio's watch tower. You took off your helmet and shook your hair. Thousands of bystanders became silent. Rome stared at you in disbelief.

"Is that all you got for me Arsenio? Give me more if you dare! I will keep fighting and i won't give into your deal. I will never marry you." you called him out. The crowd gasped.

"You allowed a woman to partake in this? How dare you break my commands! You were also going to force her into marriage? I order you to go inside the Colosseum and fight for your life as she did!" Rome yelled to Arsenio.

"But my lord!" Rome didn't look back at him. He simply snapped his fingers and the guards too him away.

"Woman! Please come up here so you can watch Arsenio's punishment." You smiled and then the guards led you up to the watch tower. You sat next to Rome. You realized how attractive he was. He turned to you.

"You are amazing. I admire your talent. Please, tell me your name!" he asked with pleading eyes.

"It's (your name)." you said. He grabbed your hand and kissed it. You felt his little hairs from beard on it as he did this. You blushed.

"It is an honor to met you." Rome said.

"I should be saying that my lord" you said.

"Nonsense, you are the woman all these Romans are cheering for." He said. You smiled.

Your eyes moved down to the arena. There stood the frightened Arsenio. He clutched the sword and he shacked in horror.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Rome asked you.

"Release the bests!" You yelled out. The lions leaped out and Arsenio ran. The lions began to chase him and one pounced on him from behind. _That didn't take too long_. You didn't get to see much after that. All that you saw were the lions eating their lunch.

You were not charged with anything and got released. You immediately went to see your dad. You tried to pay the man who paid for his funeral, but he refused. He told you that he was honored to pay for such a noble man. You smiled. He was quite noble and you loved him so much. You knew he was happy with your mom in heaven and that they were watching over you. You and Rome stayed very close. You and him would meet up and talk. You didn't really want to trust him because you have heard he had been with many women and had used them. But that didn't stop you from falling in love with him. He didn't think it was possible, but he also fell for you. Rome invited you for dinner one night. You and him were eating. Well, mostly you. You were stuffing your face when,

"(your name)? I have to tell you something."

"Yess? "you said with a mouth full. He laughed at you. Then his face became serious.

" (your name)...i have feel as if Venus, the goddess of love has cast her spell on me. I believe i have fallen deeply in love with you. You are not like other women. You are different. You are strong, brilliant, and beautiful. You have attracted me the first time i saw you fight. I blush now, embarrassed that at that time you caught my interest, i thought you were a man." he said.

"I admit i have also caught Love's mad fever. I love you too Rome." you said looking into his eyes. He leaned in closer. You also leaned in. Your lips smashed into his. He cupped your soft face into his callused hands. He asked to come in, but you refused. You felt his eyebrows move in a frustrated position. He pulled back.

"You know, you can't always be the one conquering over things. Let me for once."

"You couldn't do it if i let you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe. Take it as what ever you want, but i am telling you, i will be the one to dominate." you said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, really?" he said as he knocked everything off the table and grabbed you. He then forcefully laid you down the table.

"You will regret saying that. I will have to prove to you that i won't let that happen." he said as he riped your clothes off. He held you down with so much power. You couldn't escape if you wanted to. But you knew you didn't want to do that.

Somehow, you ended up in his bed. You were sore everywhere. You were still trying to catch your breath. He didn't seem to be breathing too heavily though. He cupped your face.

"Admit defeat!" he said. You grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head and said,

"Never!" You actually hit him so hard, that he fell off the bed.

"Rome?" He pounced on you.

"(your name). Marry me?"

"Oh of course my conqueror."


	26. Male Belarus

"That's the last of it," you said as you put down your last box of possessions. You dusted off your hands then you stretched your arms out and decided to call it day.

The idea of moving away from your home town didn't appeal to you, but you didn't want to reject your promotion. Of course, the catch to the promotion was that you had to transfer into a bigger department which meant you had to move. As much as you wanted to stay, your family convinced you that you deserved it and you shouldn't stray away from it. You were definitely afraid of moving away from your comfortable, middle sized town. You were so accustomed to your daily routine there. But what really frightened you to the core was being alone. When you were younger, someone had broke into your house and kidnapped you for ransom. During your time with the kidnapper, he would beat you up and abuse you. The scars on your chest were just another painful reminder of those torturous 2 days. Later, the police gave him the money and you were set free. Since that day, you were never the same. You were a very paranoid person that would look behind their shoulder every other minute. If anyone would grab you from behind, or surprise you in any way, you would freak out and start to scream. You were tired of acting like this. This promotion was your opportunity to get rid of this phobia that held you back from so much. Until recently, you realized that the kidnapper never really set you free. He took you and kept your peace of mind. Now, you wanted it back.

You looked at all the boxes around cluttered apartment and winced. _It's going take all day tomorrow to put my things away._ _Now, where did i put my clothes?_ You looked around and looked for the box that labeled 'clothes'.

"Awww...here it is!" you said as you grabbed the box. You grabbed a nearby blade and opened the box. You picked out a over sized shirt and some shorts and made your way to your new bed room. You slid off your clothes and then spotted a huge mirror on the wall that was as tall as you. You looked into the mirror and the first thing you saw was the scar running down your chest. You could barely see it anymore, but every time you looked in the mirror, you had the tendency to stare at, making it more visible. You took your hand and placed it over your chest and with the other, you placed it against the mirror. You touched the smooth scar and rubbed it. You closed your eyes and let the tears flow. You were so afraid. You were starting to think this was a bad idea. You felt like you were not strong enough to be alone for much longer.

Belarus POV

She stood in front of the one-way mirror, half naked. She was beautiful, but i could tell by the composure of her face that she drifted into her own self conscious. I wanted to touch her soft skin so badly, but instead, i placed my hand on the mirror where she had place her hand. _Would this be the closest i will ever get to her?_ She suddenly moved her hand to her chest and rubbed it. _Is that a scar? _Her eyes closed and water crystals started to slide down her cheeks. Oh, how tempted i was to go to over and comfort this gorgeous woman. She stopped and looked deeper into the mirror. She squinted her eyes and moved closer into the mirror. _Oh crap! Can she see me? _She started to wipe her tears away and then started to put her clothes on. I was relieved and started breathing again. I left my hand lingering on the mirror, or what i should call, window. She then placed her hand back to the mirror to where mine was placed. There went my heart again, throbbing in want. Her hand lingered onto the glass for a few more seconds then she turned away. _I need her._

Your POV

You turned to the room filed with boxes. "Damn, i have alot of things to put away tomorrow" you yelled while you yawned. You grabbed your clothes and put them on. You found your way to the bed and crawled underneath the soft sheets. As tired as you were, you could not find your sleep. Fear wouldn't let you shut your eyes and rest. *sigh* You laid there until your heavy eyelids finally won over your fear.

The sunlight coming from the window hit your face, waking you from your slumber. You tried rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, but you were unsuccessful. You were still very tired from the lack of sleep. You got up and got ready for work. With a cup of coffee in your hand and the other locking your door, you headed toward the elevator. You got in the elevator and as the doors started to close, you saw a man running toward you. This kinda frightened you, but then you immediately placed your hand in between the doors to stop it from closing.

"Thank you so much!" the man said. You looked up right to get a good look at him. You almost gasped at his sight. He had light blond hair that had a silvery tint to it whenever he moved. His purple eyes gazed at you with interest.

"Your welcome," you said with a bright smile.

"So, i haven't seen you around. Did you just move in or something?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Yes, i just moved in yesterday actually."

"Really? Well my name is Belarus. I live in apartment 322."

"My name is (your name). I live in 323! I live right next to you!" you said with excitement. You were not sure why you were happy about him living next to you.

"Well, then we are officially neighbors then (your name)."

"Yup," you said, not knowing what to say next to the attractive man next to you. The elevator hit to the last floor with a little thud and a 'ding'.

"Well this is our stop. So ,(your name), do you need help putting things away later?" Belarus asked nicely.

"I don't need help. I am sure i can do it myself."

"Just let me help you. It would be alot faster if you and worked together."

"Only if you wan-"

"I want to, sooooo i will see you when you come back. Just knock on my door when you are ready."

"Ok, Belarus. I appreciate your kindness."

"No problem," he said with a breath taking smirk.

You walked out the apartments main doors and got into a taxi. Your entire way to work, you were thinking about the sweet and handsome Belarus.

You were dropped off at your apartment and you dragged yourself inside. You were exhausted and you were relieved that you found someone to help you put things way. Belarus was the answer to your prayers. You looked up the numbers that labeled 322 on the wooden door. *gulp* _Why am i so nervous?_

You shakily picked your hand up to the wooden door and banged on the door weakly. The door squeaked open and then you froze. Belarus took a step out of his dark apartment and into the lilted hallway. You almost gasped at what you saw.

"Sorry (your name). You just caught me getting out of the shower. Give me a few minutes and I will go over when I dress." Droplets of water hung loosely at the ends of his hair. Then you watched them fall down to his bod. Due to the water, his boy glistened in the luminous hallway. You didn't speak for about ten seconds because you were just so speechless and memorized by his enchanting figure. Your hands started to twitch because you yearned to touch his body. You realized what you were actually thinking, blushed deeply, and then turned away in chaste to your door.

"Ok." you said in a small voice as you fumbled with your door knob. Finally figuring out how to work a door handle, you ran inside. You tried to push the image of his body behind you, but you were not successful. The image lingered in your head. _How i would love to be the water that ran down his body...wait-what am I thinking! Belarus is just helping me. I don't even really know the guy! Why am I thinking like this? But still... _A hard knock of the door scared you so badly that a scream slipped out your mouth.

"(your name)?! Are you ok? Let me in!" Belarus called out from the other side of the door. You tried focusing on putting things to keep your inappropriate thoughts away and to keep you from blushing. You opened to the fully clothed, concerned looking, Belarus.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"I am fine! You- you just scared me when you knocked." you said embarrassed. He started to laugh in a chime like way.

"Wow. Really? I'm sorry (your name)." he said as he patted your head. You squinted up at him playfully.

"Come in, come in." you said with your hand waving him in. He walked in past you and observed your apartment. He turned his neck.

"We have some work to do."

"Lets get started then."

You put your ipod into the deck and left it playing on shuffle. A familiar tune played.

"I like this song." you and Belarus said in unison. You both chuckled.

Other than him asking you were to put your things at, you and him did not communicate. After a few hours of putting away, you had reached your last box. You were fixing the position of a hanging picture frame and Belarus was opening the last box.

"Ummm...(your name)... what shall i do with _these_?" he asked uncomfortably. You turned to face a red faced Belarus. He saw you look at hm and turned away. You walked up to him confounded to his actions. Then you gazed down at the box filed with you neatly folded panties. Your eyes widened with horror. Your cheeks were set aflame. You snatched up the light box.

"I didn't know your panti-i mean they were in there. The box didn't have a label!"

"I-ummm-got this one!" you said as you ran to your room. You placed them into your dresser and slowly walked back to the living room.

"I am sorry you had to see that!" you said as you rubbed the back of your neck. There was no one in sight.

"Belarus?" you asked meekly. _Where did he go?_

A set of strong hands grabbed you. You screamed loudly in terror and shoved him off. The memories came flooding in and you could not hold back the tears. You were shaking uncontrollably.

"(your name)! I'm sorry! I-I." he tried to apologize. You knew it wasn't his fault, so you tried to calm yourself. The memories you tried to forget popped back into your thoughts and you felt the terror resurrect within you. You ran into Belarus's arms for safety. You instantly felt better. You didn't feel so helpless in his arms. You dug your face into his chest and he didn't ask for your reason. He simply led you to your couch and he sat down with you still clinging to his chest. He cradled and comforted you while pushing. Your crying faded, but you still felt yourself trembling. You lifted your head and looked into his concerned eyes. You wanted to tell him everything. So you did.

After you told your story, he grabbed you and hugged you tightly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't know, but i plan to forget everything. I just don't know how."

"I will protect you (your name). I won't let anyone take you or hurt you. I promise."

For some reason, you felt your fear melt away. You believed Belarus could keep you safe because while you were in his arms, you felt like even if an atomic bomb had blew up the city, you would have been perfectly fine. You smiled and placed your head down to his lap. He started to play with your hair. He took random strands and ran his fingers through your soft, (your color), hair. It felt so relaxing. Soon, you drifted to sleep without even knowing.

You woke up in your bed feeling great. It was the first time in a long time that you felt like this. You stretched your arms out then froze. _Wait. Where is Belarus? _The events from last night rushed back into your thoughts. You walked into your living room to find him sleeping on the couch. You smiled at how adorable he looked as he slept. You wanted to caress his peaceful face. To thank him, you cooked breakfast. The pan sizzled the sausage and eggs. You were humming some song when suddenly you felt someone hug you from behind. You turned and looked into the purple gems.

"Good morning," he said with a smile." I seems that you have been cured."

"Huh?" you asked puzzled.

"I wanted to help you get rid of your phobia by randomly hugging you from behind. I thought if i did that, you would get over it. However, you didn't scream or even jumped a little."

"Hey, I didn't!"

"I wonder why?" he asked.

"It was because you said you would protect me. I know you wouldn't let anyone take me. I am not worried anymore." you admitted. Belarus moved closer to you and looked down at you. He grabbed your hands.

"Your eggs and sausage are burning dear." You let go and attended to the burnt food.

"Thanks. A little late, don't you think?" you said laughing.

You and Belarus were inseparable ever since. Your phobia was driven out and you felt at peace finally after all those years thanks to Belarus. You and him would meet up during your lunch break and little crush you had on him developed into something much deeper and meaningful: love. You treasured every second with him and dreamed about him. After a few months, Belarus asked you to be his girlfriend and you merrily accepted. Now, his birthday was coming and you planned to surprise him. You asked him to get you 'lady things' while you were in the restroom.(aww. I want a guy to do that for me) He left and you waited for him to leave the hallway. That is when you made your move and darted out and ran to his apartment with birthday decorations. You unlocked his door with the key he gave you and stepped inside. You only went in there a few times before and decided that you wanted to explore. You looked through his medicine cabinet ans such. Normal guy stuff. Then you found the door to his room. You crept in and looked around the neat master bed room. He had a huge bed and a dark, mahogany dresser. You looked into the first drawer and found his underwear. _REVENGE! _You smiled darkly and took off your pants and put his boxers on. Then you found a button up shirt and put that on. You looked for a mirror, but there wasn't on in plain sight. Then you saw the window that had a nice few of your bedroom. You were confused.

"So, you found it?" a dark voice asked you. You turned around to Belarus. "Do you think of me differently now?"

You thought about it and came to a conclusion. "No. You are just watching over me to protect me." You said truthfully. You saw a smirk form on his face.

"Just because i accidentally saw your underwear doesn't mean you are obligated to wear mine." he said as he made his way toward you.

"Well how do i know that you haven't seen me while i was wearing my underwear? you pointed to the one- way mirror. "It is only fair if i wear yours. Now we are even." you said smugly.

He grabbed you and your ass. You gasped. He was next to your ear.

"No. I want my underwear back." his hot breath covered your neck and he tugged at his lose boxers you wore. You were stunned by what he did. He then started to kiss your neck sweetly and softly. This gave you goosebumps and you gave into him. You grabbed him by his jaw and pushed his lips into yours. His grip on you butt tightened making you moan. He picked you up by your arms and plopped you on his massive bed. He looked down at you and took his shirt off. You drooled over his abs and realized that they were yours now. You could touch them as much as you wanted. You raised your hands slowly to his stomach and glazed them with the tips of your fingers. This seemed to please him because he was biting down on his lips with his eyes closed. He grabbed your wrist and he pushed you down. He pinned you down by your wrist and then he raised them above you head.

"Happy Birthday Belarus," was all you were able to say before he smiled and hungrily kissed you.

In the end, he got his underwear back.


	27. Turkey

You lay down and opened the black, worn-out case. You picked up the guitar and cradled it in your arms like an infant while caressing the smooth wood. You gently stroked the cold, metal strings with the tips of your delicate fingers, making hushed notes. You smiled down at your guitar. It has stuck with you all this time, even when everyone else deserted you with just your dreams left for company. Then a song popped into your head. Then your fingers moved up and down the neck of the guitar starting the melody. You closed your eyes and let your voice merge with the tune.

(I absolutely love this song)

You lifted your eyelids and saw a crowd in front of you with flabbergasted eyes. One by one, they applauded your little show and started reaching into their pockets, pulling out loose change or wallets. They all walked by your opened case and tossed in varied amounts of money. You thanked them all, knowing that the over flowing case of money would easily be enough to pay this month's rent. You played only a few more songs because you knew that the case could only hold so much money and your guitar. You gently positioned your guitar into the imprinted guitar shape inside the case and closed the top. You shut the latches and put the case's leather strap over your head.

You walked into your economical apartment and walked up the broken staircase. With each step you took, there was a loud squeak and the stair's railing was pointless, for it was disconnected from the wall, only hanging by one stubborn nail. You marched to the door with the number 69. It was originally a 99, but the first nine fell backward one day when you shut it. You unlocked your door and steeped inside the small room. It wasn't the best apartment, but it was still home. You took your coat off and put your case on the couch. You went straight to your tiny bathroom, stripped off all of your clothing, turned the water on and stepped into the steaming water. The cold water nob on the blue tiled wall was useless because there was only one type of water here and that was called f*#cking hot, so you had to get used to it. You walked into the shower and let the hot liquid run and trickle down your body. It felt good on your back and relaxed your muscles.

You didn't always have such a hard life. You had a nice home and family growing up. Well, that was until your parents got a divorce. You and your siblings were split among your parents. Your mom kept you and your younger brother. Your father kept your little sister. When your parents divorced, they changed. Your parents didn't care about anyone else but themselves now. You would talk to your mother about what you wanted to do with your life and that was singing in musicals.

"Singing? In musicals? Be realistic (your name)! You will never become a famous singer! Don't be chasing dreams you will never achieve. To be honest, you are just not that good. I have seen you perform in your little school plays and I don't think you have the talent to do that." Your mother said as she took a drag from her cigarette.

Then there was your father.

"Are you seriously going to throw your education for singing? You are smart and you should use your knowledge to become something useful to this world." He turned to his paper work and mumbled, "How wasteful."

Even your friends laughed at you. After you graduated, you left your hometown to become a famous actor in musicals without looking back. You wanted to take your brother and sister, but you knew you would not be able to support them. You told them you would come back for them one day though. When you moved into this big city, you didn't have the courage to audition, so you practiced singing in the streets to ease your nerves. The first time you did it, people started to put money in your case. You didn't expect that to happen. The money you collected from singing was where most of your income came from. You also had a part time job, but you got more money from singing.

You finished cleansing your body, turned the water off, and then stepped out the shower. You grabbed a towel and rubbed the moisture off your body. You walked up to the mirror covered in condensation. You placed your hand on it and brushed the condensation off, allowing you to see your reflection. You looked back at yourself. _What if they were right? What-what if I can't do this? _You looked away from your reflection and walked out with the towel around your body. You went to find change into some pajamas and crawled into bed. You moved around until you found a comfortable position. Then you remembered the money. You quickly got up and ran to the living room to your case. You needed to see how much you made today. You ran back into your room and plopped yourself on your bed. You snapped the cold, golden latches and slowly opened it. You saw all the green paper and smiled widely. You were expecting a lot of ones, but no. There were many tens, fives and even a couple of 20s. You then looked for the last bill. You gasped, taken aback by the amount. The crisp, folded hundred dollar bill was sitting there in the empty case. You lifted it up and stared at it preposterously. As you did this, something fell out of the folded bill. You picked it up and saw that it was a card. Your heart started to rapidly beat. You read the card.

"Carter Theater. Alex Carter: Musical Director/Producer. (random address)." You flipped the card.

"Call me. I think you have something we are looking for."

Your body started to tremble and you could not hold the sobs coming out from within your chest. Pure happiness. You finally had your chance. This brought your confidence back up and you couldn't help but smile victoriously. _I can do this_. Now nothing was going to stop you from achieving your dreams now. You picked up your phone and dialed the numbers with stumbling fingers.

"Hello?"

You auditioned the next day and got a small role in the musical. They had already held auditions for the lead role a month ago, so you couldn't audition for that. You where a supporting character that only sung one song, but you didn't complain. You knew this was just the beginning and you would soon have your chance to be main one in the spotlight. You just had to be patient. You were getting ready for practice in your dressing room when you decided to practice your song. You started and your voice reached all the notes with ease. Your voice was very rich and smooth. You thought you were alone in your dressing room, but you couldn't be more wrong.

Turkey's POV

I was in my lair when I unexpectedly heard this blissful and charming voice. She struck each note so beautifully. It was just so lovely and I couldn't help but look for the woman who sang like an angel. I crept out and followed the enchanting singing. I reached the secret door to the room she was in and peered inside. When I thought that nothing could be more beautiful than the voice, I had to reconsider when I saw her. She was looking into a big mirror, about to start to apply make-up. Like she needed it. She had a natural beauty and voice that already tugged roughly on my heart, just like…just like-(your name)! It has to be. I couldn't be mistaken. Her face and voice! It is her!

Your POV

For some reason, you felt like you were being watched, so you turned around. There was no one there. You shrugged the feeling away and started to put your make-up on.

Turkey's POV

_That was close!_ I must be more careful. I can't let her see me. Well, not at the moment. Soon though my dear, I shall confront you. (He slipped back into the secret passage way.)

Your POV

You finished getting ready and left the dressing room. You made your way to the stage and started to talk to the other crew members. You were all of their friends, but you tried to stray away from Constance. She was bossy, mean, selfish, ignorant, and most of all, a bitch.

"Alex! I realized that there is not enough light on me when I sing. Fix it." Constance commanded Alex, the director.

"Ok, Constance." He replied as he rolled his eyes. "Ok, let's start it from the top guys."

Constance started to sing the opening part.

Turkey's POV

What is this? My angel is not playing the main role? What has this world come to? I can fix that lighting for her…

Your POV

You heard this snapping sound above you, but you ignored it. After a few seconds, you watched in disbelief as a light fell down and landed on top of Constance. Everyone gasped and then you could hear Constance's shrieks drown over them. You looked up and you thought you saw someone running up where the lights were controled. Then you assumed that your eyes were just playing tricks on you. People, including you, ran to her. Blood covered the stage and you saw that the light landed right on her arm.

"Call an ambulance!" someone yelled.

They took her away and you turned to the director, Alex. He had his face buried into his hands. Then he looked up to you.

"What am I to do? The premiere is in four weeks and we have lost our main character!" he said distressed. "I will have to cancel the show."

Maybe you didn't have to wait so long for your break at being in the spotlight. You knew that this was meant to be.

"I can play her part Alex!" you said.

"Really? Can you memorize everything in tim- wait! What I'm I asking? I know you can do it! You had your piece memorized in 2 days!" he said with relieved eyes. He grabbed you by your shoulders. "We are all counting on you (your name)." As he said this, everyone looked at you with hopeful eyes.

"I won't let you down."

You practiced every night and after 5 days, you had everything memorized. You were walking down a corridor to your dressing room when you heard someone singing. He had a velvety voice that chilled you to your bones. It had a dark, yet beautiful tone and quality to it. You tracked down this mysterious singing until you reached a dead end with a statue. The singing seemed to be coming from _behind _the wall. You tried to push the statue away to see if there was a hidden door behind it. You grabbed the statue's sword and pushed. When you did, the statue moved aside, revealing a passageway. You were amused at your findings and then stepped inside the dim passageway. The statue moved back into place, leaving you with going forward as the only option. You used your phone's flashlight and followed the path. The more you walked, the louder the lovely chimed voice grew. You found a door and opened it slowly. The singing stopped at once.

"Is anyone in here?" you asked hoarsely.

You moved your phone around, looking for the man. Then you moved it to the corner and you saw a dark figure. This frightened you and you dropped your phone. Everything went pitch black. You heard the door shut. *gulp* You crouched down in search of your phone. You picked it up then you got back up.

"Hello. I knew you would be smart enough to find me." You froze and stared to shake violently.

"Wh—who ar-are –y-y-you?" you stammered. You felt hands rest on top of your shoulders.

"Tell me who you are first and maybe I will tell you."

"M-my name is (your full name)."

"It makes sense. A beautiful woman should have a beautiful name."

"Ok, I told you my name. Now you tell me yours." You said more bravely.

"My name is turkey."

That name sounded so familiar. So, so familiar. "Ok Turkey. Was that you singing earlier?" You asked as you felt your way to him.

"Yes it was. Why?"

"Well," you found his chest with your hands and you turned the flashlight on your phone on and aimed to his face, "I found it very alluring." You were disappointed as you stared at the masked man. You could only see his fascinating green eyes and dark brown whiskers along his jaw. Those brilliant green eyes…

"Really? I think your voice is way more alluring than mine. So, do you still have the guitar? I hope you took care of it." He said as he looked down at you. You looked deeper into the green emeralds. Your eyes widened with astonishment.

"Sadiq!" you remembered everything. Your eyes started to sting.

In 6th grade, you and Sadiq were really good friends. Everyone at school would call him Turkey, but you called him by his real name. He actually was the one who gave you your guitar. He had saved up his allowance for months to buy you it for your birthday. He also taught you how to play. He did all of that so he could spend more time with you and so he could hear you sing. Unfortunately, he moved away after his father got resigned another job in another location. After he moved, everything went downhill. You parents started to fight a lot more often and you didn't have him to run to anymore.

You wrapped your arms around your old friend and let your tears flow. You were so happy you found him. He hugged you back tightly.

"I missed you." you both said. You unwillingly let go of him and was puzzled why he was here.

"So, what are you doing here?!"

"Well, you know how my dad is an architect? Well he constructed this building, but without him knowing, I added a couple of secret rooms in his blueprints. I get to watch shows for free and I get to scare the crap out of everyone! Best idea I have ever had! This is not the only place I did that with. They are really useful. Oh, and I am sorry about your friend, but she did not deserve to have _your_ part."

"You did that?! And Constance my friend? Ha! Yeah right! And she didn't deserve the part. She was a major bitch!" you said as you laughed.

"I always knew you would make it here. I always had faith. You were so good when we were younger."

"Wow, you are the first. Everyone said I wouldn't make it. They only laughed in my face. Hey what is with the mask?" you said as you moved closer to him.

"Well, I can't let anyone see me, now can I? I would be kicked out if they found out I was hanging around here."

You placed your hands to his mask and you were just about to lift it when;

"(YOUR NAME)! Where are you?" you stopped. Alex was screaming out your name, looking for you.

"I'm sorry we can't talk more Sadiq, but I really have to go back." You said as you grabbed his hand. "After rehearsals, I will wait for you in my dressing room." Then you slowly pulled away from him and walked back to the stage.

After you practiced, you went to the dressing room to find him waiting for you. There, he and you caught up. You explained that after he left, your parents started to argue a lot and sometimes it got violent. Then, they finally divorced and changed.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there for you." Sadiq said as he clutched his fists so tightly that his knuckles started to turn white. He shut his eyes firmly.

"It wasn't your fault. You had to go. Don't feel guilty," You said as you grabbed his fist. "Look, now we found each other. There is no need to be worrying about something in the past that we can't change."

He loosened his fists and opened his eyes.

"You are right. You're always right"

"Yes I am. Now, we better get going before it gets any later."

You and Sadiq would normally meet in your dressing room to talk and practice singing. You soon remembered why you had a crush on the guy. He was so sweet and he cared about you so much. Out of everyone, he was the only one who truly believed you would fulfill your calling. Time passed fast and the premiere was tonight. You had called your parents to let them know you were playing in musical. You definitely rubbed it in their faces as you told them. They were both quite speechless. Then after you told them, you hung up, satisfied at proving them wrong. You were in your dressing room now with your nerves taking the best of you. You were walking back and forth.

"What if I forget a line? What if I can't hit that note? I would mess everything up. I would let everyone down!" you told yourself loudly. Sadi was watching you do this and shook his head.

"Why don't you just calm down? I know you can do this. You will be amazing." Sadiq said as he picked you up bridal style and sat you down the small loveseat. "So, just chill and have a little faith in yourself." he said as he leaned down to kiss your forehead. He let his lips settle there for a while. His lips were so lenient and tangible. He pulled away and you smiled widely at him. Then you both stared at each other. A knock on your door interrupted your gaze.

"Five minutes till show time miss (your last name)."

"I will be watching you." Sadiq said jokingly.

You knew you were now ready to perform with all you had. Behind the velvet red hangings were mummers made by the audience. You took your place and waited for the red curtains to open. You heard the ropes being pulled and you positioned yourself. All you could think was how you proved everyone wrong. You smiled, self-satisfied. The curtains were now completely ajar and a bright spotlight was flooded onto you. Silence. Then you felt your nerves melt away as you let your voice take control.

The show was a huge hit and it got out of the roof ratings. Your name was known now throughout the world. Sadiq never left your side as you toured the world to perform. You both fell in love with each other all over again. Not able to conceal his feelings for you, he asked you to be his. You accepted of course. He asked you to move in with him after you were finished touring. His dad designed his house and it was the nicest house you ever seen. There were also secret rooms in there, so he would constantly be popping out of random places, terrifying the crap out of you.

You were in the washing room folding clothes. You leaned on a wall and you felt it start to move. The wall flipped and you were suddenly in another room. The room was full of steam and you heard the shower going. You turned around to the half-naked Sadiq. He was still wearing his boxers and that damned mask.

"How did you get in here?" Sadiq asked perplexed.

You gave him a dull look and pointed to the wall.

"Oh. I forgot all about that one!"

You walked toward him until you were against him. You glided your hand up his hard chest to his rigid jaw. You slowly grabbed the mask and swiped it off. He smiled as you put it on yourself.

"Very sexy." He said as he bounded his arms around your hips. You took it off and tossed it aside.

"Why don't I help you take a shower? I can scrub your back or something." You said temptingly as you put your arms around his neck.

"Great idea." he said as he moved his hands your torso. He leaned down and pulled you in for a deep kiss. You ran your hands up and down his body. His tongue slithered around your mouth. You moaned and you felt a burning lust upsurge throughout your body. He unbuttoned your blouse and then unhooked your bra strap in a swift movement. He fondled with your exposed chest, making you groan loudly.

"Do you like singing in showers (your name)?" he said as he started to strip the rest of your clothing.

"Sometimes. Why?" you said with a heavy breath. Then you removed his trousers once he finished taking yours off.

"Because I want you to give me my own personal show and sing my name." he said as he carried you into the shower.


	28. Scotland

*Snap. Snap. Snap*

"Gotchya!" you whispered as your mouth formed a smirk. You pumped your fist up in accomplishment.

The big, hairy creature rubbed his eyes in bafflement then looked around for the source of the flashing light. His dark eyes peered until they gazed upon you. You wanted to run away, but your legs became immobilized from the shock. He squint his eyes and roared a tremendous growl that had near animals scattering. You realized your danger and fled away from the outraged forest creature. You turned and moved your legs as fast as they could. You felt the autumn leaves crumble beneath your every step. Your breathing wasn't loud, but it had deepened in sound. With every stride, you got closer to your Volkswagen Squareback. You fumbled around your pocket to find your car keys. You felt the cold metal entwined in your fingers and knew you had found them. You turned around to see where he was and noticed he was only a few yards from you. Your pace increased and you felt your calf muscles start to burn with every stride. Now your breath became rigid and heavy from sprinting for a while. You finally got inside your car, pushed the keys into the ignition and turned it with your shaking fingers. The car roared to life and you shifted the gear into drive. The animal was a few feet from you, so you pushed down on the gas. The tires squealed and smoked up, leaving him in the dust. You smiled and rolled down your window to wave good-bye to the bushy critter.

"Thanks for the good pictures!" you yelled back. You looked in the rear end mirror and were confused and angered at the sight of the shrinking brute in the mirror. With his huge hands, he was flicking you off irritably. He was shaking his head and then he crept back into the dense forest.

"That bastard!" you yelled out loud. You kept driving until you were miles away from the forest. You put your vehicle into park, cutting the engine's sound off. You pulled out a notebook and flipped to the first page and looked down the list. You skimmed down until you found the name you were searching for. You crossed out Big Foot.

Chupercabras

Dragons

Mermaids

Unicorns

Vampires

Fairies

Santa Clause

Big Foot

_Well, at least I got him._ You grabbed you camera from around and looked at the high quality pictures you took of Big Foot_. Now I can add this to the collection. _You turned your camera, pleased with the images. _Now, who is next?_

When you were a young, your mother had passed away giving birth to you. Your father left your mother once he found out she was pregnant. You were left with your loving grandpa. He would tell you stories every night as he tucked you in. He told best fairy tales and he never had a book, for he was full of stories. He told you about all the mythical creatures that roamed the Earth. You were so intrigued with them all. Your grandpa was the best. He lived to be 89 years old, yet he did not look or acted the age. Just thinking about him made you feel warm inside and out. You missed his sweet, slightly wrinkled face. You missed his funny little comments. You missed him. Since his death, you were left with all his riches and mansion. You had a lot of faith in your grandpa and believed his stories. However, as you grew older, many people were starting to tell you that they don't exist. You slowly were losing your faith and needed to prove to yourself that they were indeed real. You didn't want to prove anyone else wrong, but yourself. You used some of the money your grandpa left you to pay for the trips you made. You believed that the beauty of mythical creatures was that it was a person's own decision whether to accept the creatures' existence.

You looked back down at your notebook and looked to where you left off.

Big Foot

Loch Ness Monster

Nessie is next_. _You smiled and used your phone to look for the next flight to her homeland.

You ran out the plane. As much as you loved traveling the world, you hated being in airplanes. They made you quite queasy and uneasy. They made you want to light up a cigarette, but you quit smoking only a few months ago. You practically kissed the ground as your feet touched it. Scotland: A beautiful country famous for golf, scotch, bagpipes, men in skirts, and most of all, the loch ness monster. You didn't really like calling her the loch ness monster because to you, she was not a monster, but a beautiful mystery. You preferred to call her Nessie.

Finding your hotel was complete hell. You were just terrible at directions and with your luck, you asked the people with the heaviest accent for directions.

All you heard were things like, "ak' a ern af'er ye cross o'er a' bije." You acted like you knew exactly what they said and thanked them. You were not sure what to do next. Soon, night started to fall and you were still lost like a stray dog. The streets started to become vacant, so soon, all you heard was the squeaking of your vans as they meekly fell upon the concrete path and the stuff juggling inside your backpack. Some music could be heard in the distance. You followed the music until you were in front of a pub. _Do I dare?... I don't have much of a choice though, do I? _*gulp* You pushed the door and stepped into the noisy, smoky filled pub. _Shit. Just great. Just what a quitter needs. _The bar's air was intoxicating. The smell made you want to give in to their temptations. You walked up to the bar and waited to be noticed by the bartender. Little did you know that a man was staring at you from the other side of the room. A man next to you, whom you thought was asleep, began to gaze upon you. He looked you up and down and smirked.

"Hi'a babe. Why don't ye en mae ave sum fun?" he said as he stumbled and grabbed you.

"No thanks sir. Let me go." You said as you squirmed around. His hot, alcohol scented breath rose to your face and made you feel sick.

"Don ye be'a 'ease." He said as he grabbed your breast. You were about to scream when suddenly, the sound of a glass bottle braking slowed time down. The drunken man let you go and his eyes rolled behind his head as he swayed. The room became silent. When the man finally hit the floor, the man behind him was revealed. He had the top of the broken bottle in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth. He looked at you seriously and then looked around the hushed room.

"He hit the boss! Git him!" someone yelled.

The man tossed the broken remains of the bottle to the floor and his cigarette and grabbed your hand. He pulled you into a brisk run. You heard the others running after both of you. As their steps started to fade, you and the mysterious guy began to slow your pace. He and you were both panting loudly. You were leaning down as you took deep breaths, trying to regain all the air you lost. You looked up at him and saw him with his arms over his head, also trying to reclaim his oxygen. He looked back at you with tired eyes. He grabbed your hand again without a word and drew you in closer to him. Then he started to walk with you to a well-lit street. Due to the rush of the moment at the pub, you were not able to clearly see him. You finally got a good look at your hero in the light. The Scotsman was extremely fine. You had never seen such gorgeous colored hair and eyes. He let you go and stared at you with irritated expression.

"Don't ye know dat a woman like ye self shoud'nt be hanging aroun a pub like dat at tis hour? And I had to risk mae ass back there too! We are lucky to be alive!" He said with a heated accent.

"I know, I am so sorry for putting you in dange. I was trying to find my hotel, but I got lost." You said feeling embarrassed.

His expression calmed. "Oh, I see. Ye aren't from here. An ye lost. Where are ye headin?" he asked less annoyed.

"Well, I was supposed to go to this hotel called Loch Ness Hotel."

"Aye, I know exac'ly where dat is." He said as he walked passed you. You followed behind him timidly. After about 30 minutes of walking with him in silence, he finally stopped. You looked up and saw the sign.

**Loch Ness Hotel**

"We are here." He said looking at you.

"Thank you so much! I can't even explain how much I appreciate this! I am not sure how I could repay you!"

"Oh, I know one way you could." He said as he moved closer to you. He was so close to you that you could smell the scotch on his clothes. You were thankful for the poor lighting there because you felt yourself completely flushed. He grabbed you by your arm and led you inside.

"Hey Scotlan' an' Scotlan's friend!" said a man with a hoarse voice behind a counter. As he smiled, you saw that his teeth were quite yellow. Now you remembered some of the reasons why you quit smoking in the first place. You diffidently waved in response.

"Hallo Angus! How are ye do'in?"

"Great. Can I take a break though? I need a smoke." He said as he coughed a smoker's cough_. Why was he asking him for a break?_

"Aye, but hairy back."

"Aye, boss." You glazed back at the red head in confusion. He felt your puzzled stare and turned to grin back at you.

Scotland's POV

She is so beautiful. I have been with many, many women, yet none come close in comparison wit her beauty. How I would love to ravish her body and-and-no- she is not that type of woman. I already sense that she is different. I mus behave mae self. I don't want to just use her like I have wit so many others. She is special.

Your POV

"I know ye are perplexed, but I can explain. Ye see, I run dis hotel."

"Oh, ok. That makes more sense!"

"When I said I knew a way ye could repay mae, I thought that I could just charge ye double for ye stay an trouble!"

"Lucky me," you said jokingly. He laughed at your sarcasm.

"But I won't."

He then walked behind the counter and pulled out a huge receipt list of names.

"Let's see." He ran his index finger down the pad. "Does your name happen to be (your name)?

"Yes, and is yours Scotland?" you asked.

"Aye. Well than, ye must be tired. Here." He said as he tossed you a key with an number 11 on the tag. "I am staying in room 20, so call me if ye need anythin' aye?" he said as he gave you a warm smile.

"Thanks again Scottie."

You walked up the stairs not seeing his blush. You reached the door with an 11 engraved in it and unlocked the door. When you opened it, all you saw was darkness. You walked in and looked for the light switch. You used your hands as your eyes and cling onto the walls in search of the little lever. You finally found it and were amazed at the room once you flicked the light on. Inside, the surroundings made you really feel like you were in Scotland. Even the bed spread was in a red plaid pattern. It reminded you of the men's skirts here called kilts. Suddenly, you imagined the sexy Scotland wearing one. With that, you imagined him crawling over you, licking his lips and-*knock knock knock* Your fantasy melted away. You wiped the drool from your mouth and opened the door.

"Hey (your name), I jus wanted to tell ye guid night before ye went to bed." He said scratching his head.

"Oh. Well goodnight to you too Scottie." you said getting red.

"Night."

"Night." You said as you slowly closed the door. After the awkward feeling faded away, you changed into some comfortable clothes and slipped into the soft, kilted looking bed. You actually kind of matched with your bed sheets. [tumblr_ljcx5fqZ4M1qzvk4co1_500]

The smell of food woke you up bright and early. It also had you floating down stairs. You made your way to the kitchen and hunted for the food. You walked around and found something way better than the food. Scotland was cooking up some eggs while humming to a song playing on the radio. He was also swaying his hips around with the beat. You wanted to laugh so badly, but you managed to contain it. You crept up to the Scotsman and started to dance with him. He felt your presence and turned quickly to you. He immediately turned into a crimson red. It was almost as red as his lovely hair. You chuckled at his baffled expression.

"Wha-what are ye do'in here sneak'in up on mae?" he asked furiously.

"Calm down Scottie! There is no reason to be so embarrassed! Frankly, I thought you were really cute." you admitted.

"Ummm, well, ummm, don't do dat ag'in ye hear mae?" he said with his finger pointing at you.

"Ok!" you said with a smile.

"Now go take a seat. Breakfast is almost dun." He said as he put his attention back to the eggs.

You did as you were told and sat in a table near a window. You stared out it and gazed upon the beautiful sight. You could see the green rolling hills and the flowers blooming as the sun was rising. You put your fist against your cheek and left it there as you admired the view. While you were admiring the view outside, Scotland was admiring you. He almost burned the eggs from staring at you for so long.

The table was soon filled with all sorts of food. It varied from porridge, hash browns, sausage, eggs, bacon, toast and jams. You stuffed yourself and let out a loud belch that had you and Scotland snickering.

"So, do ye like it here?"

"Absolutely! It is so lovely here. I would move here in a heartbeat."

"Why did ye come here in the first place?" he asked with probing eyes.

"Well, don't laugh at me, but I am looking for Nessie." You waited for him to burst out laughing, but all you heard was a soft melody coming from the radio in the kitchen.

"Why would I laugh at somethin' like dat?"

"Well, because everyone does. They think I am silly or even crazy, but I have seen things they have told me don't exist."  
You started to tell him about your grandpa and your journeys you have made to find the mythical creatures. Every word you said fascinated Scotland and he listened closely to your story. You even showed him your photo album with the creatures. He was stunned, but not as much as you were. He was the first person that didn't make fun of you when you brought them up. You had never shown your findings to a living soul, but after realizing Scotland wasn't like them, you trusted him.

"Incredible," was all he said as he looked away from the album. "So let's go so ye can take picture wit Nessie." He said as he stood up. You looked back at him stumped.

"What do you mean? I could barely get a picture of them by themselves without gtting killed, so how I'm I going to take one with her!? And it will take some time just trying to find her." You explained.

He stared back at you with dull eyes. "Just git yer ass up and follow mae lass."

"Let me change first then."

"What's wrong wit what yer are wearin now? You look _cute _in it_._" He said teasingly like you did that morning.

You blushed deeply without a word as you went upstairs to change. You came back down with him waiting for you. He was swinging his car keys around his long finger as he watched you walk down.

"Bout time. Let's git goin."

As he drove you to the lake, he showed you around and talked about the country. He knew a lot and at every turn, he would point to places and tell you of their significance. He parked and you both walked out to the shore of the lake.

"So, how are we going to find her?" You realized that Scotland was behind his car, getting something out the trunk. To your amazement, he came to view with a set of bagpipes.

"Wha-what are you going to do?"

"Jus watch lass."

Then he started to blow air into the musical instrument. A loud noise started to upsurge from the horn. He played a melody that was beautiful. You thought bagpipes was an awful instrument that created repulsing sounds, but you were proven wrong. He was playing a cheery folk song that made you want to dance. Abruptly, an object started to rise out of the dark waters. Your heart began thumping furiously. Soon, Nessie was in view. She approached the Scotsman and he stopped playing.

"Hey Nessie! How are ye doin? I haven't seen ye in a while. I miss you too." He said with a nice smile. She put her head around Scotland as to hug him. Then she spotted you. She gazed down at you with hateful eyes. _If looks could kill._

"Nessie, this is (your name). (your name), this is Nessie." Nessie continued to glare at you with her huge, dark, vile eyes.

"Hello Nessie. I just wanted to saw that it is an honor to be in your presence. I have traveled from afar just to see you. My grandfather and I really admire you. I-I wish he was still alive to meet you too. He would have really liked that." You said as tears threatened to spill over. Her vile stare had softened dramatically and she moved to face you. She wrapped her neck around you as a hug and you hugged back. You, Scotland and Nessie took many pictures together and had a great time. After a few hours, you and Nessie were good friends.

You were feeling great. You felt a happiness that you haven't felt in a while. Scotland took you around for more sightseeing. As you both were walking, your hand accidentally brushed along his. You blushed, but he actually grabbed your hand and held it. You turned all sorts of red. He ended up taking you to dinner. The food was great and they even had a nice folk singer there. You had a few drinks and were feeling good. An exhilarating song started to play, so you stood up and grabbed Scotland.

"I don't really know how to dance (your name)." he tried to excuse.

"Liar! I saw you in the kitchen this morning and I know you got moves."

The song had everyone dancing and clapping. You joined in the crowd and pulled Scotland in with you. Scotland was actually a very good dancer. He taught you some traditional dances and you were having an amazing time. After a few songs, you headed back to the table to drink some more. Woman started to confront Scotland and flirt. This made you extremely angry ordered some more drinks. And a few more. Then some more.

"Scottieee. Cann I have ano-another drink?" you said very drunk. Scotland had drunk more than you, yet he was perfectly fine.

"No more drinks (your name). We are going home now." He told you as he carried you into the car. You didn't resist. He carried you back to your room.

"I'm goin tooo change." You said slurred. He said goodnight, left the room, and you changed into some lingerie. You walked out stumbling and luckily found the right room. You opened room 20 and found Scotland in his boxers. He looked back at you with shocked eyes.

"Hey'a Scottie!" you said as you stumbled on him. He stiffened as you ran your hands in his red hair.

"I gotta tell you sumthin!" you said. "I'm in luvvvee with you." You said as you poked at his hard chest with your small finger. Then you sloppily kissed him.

Scotland's POV

Her lips were on mine and I couldn't help but kiss back. I felt the hotness within my chest as my hormones begged to take over. I ran my hand down her exposed thigh and she moaned with desire. Lust was about to take over when I came to my senses. I loved (your name) too and I couldn't take advantage of her. I cared too much about her and I was not going to let my lust win me over. I broke the kiss.

"I love you too (your name), but we cannot do this. You are drunk and if we do this, it would be meaningless." You said as you sat her down on your bed. "I don't want you to do something you might regret either, so-"

*snoring* (your name) fell asleep. I smiled as I carried her light body back into her room. I changed her into her cute pajamas and kissed her on the forehead.

Your POV

You woke up with a massive headache. You could not remember much from last night. The only thing you remembered was your jealousy and drinking too much. You looked at the stand next to you and saw pain pills and a glass of water. You smiled. _Scotland._ However, you frowned knowing you were leaving today.

After you took the medicine, got changed, and packed up, you went down and found Scotland waiting.

"Hey Scottie. I am so sorry about last night. I cannot remember much, but if I was trouble, I apologize." You said sincerely.

He didn't say a word.

"Are ye leaving already?" he finally asked as he looked down at your bag.

"Yeah. I got my pictures I needed, so I am done." He looked back at you with hurtful eyes.

"Then at least lit mae take ye to the airport."

"Ok."

You got in the car and you both left. He drove through all these familiar places that he told you about. Seeing all of that made it harder to leave. You didn't want to, but you couldn't stay. Last night, the only thing you clearly remembered was all these beautiful women staring at Scotland. How were you going to compete with that? You didn't have a chance. Scottie only thought of you as a friend, nothing more. You needed to leave as soon as possible. You couldn't bear looking at the man you fell in love with much longer. It only made your heart hurt the more.

He parked next to the lake.

"This isn't the airport."

Silent, he got out the car and walked over to your side of the car. He opened it and he grabbed you forcefully by your arm. He led you to the edge of the water. He whistled and Nessie came out the water.

"I thought ye should tell Nessie guid bye before ye left." He said not looking at you. You nodded.

"Hey Nessie. It's true. I am going to leave, but I am going to miss you dearly. I will come visit as much as I can and-," you stopped as Nessie groaned loudly in despair. Then she moved her neck and completely wrapped it around you. You knew that she was doing this so you couldn't leave. You felt bad and the whole situation didn't help your case. She loosened her grip and gave you pouting eyes. You turned away.

"That's not fair. You can't do that Nessie. I'm sorry, but I just cannot stay." You said as tears started to slide down.

"Now, why can't ye stay?" Scotland asked angrily.

"I just can't." You said staring at the ground.

Scotland came over to you and vehemently grabbed your chin.

"Tell mae why you are doing this to mae. Ye said that ye loved mae, but now ye are leaving? Why did ye lie to mae?" he asked upset.

You didn't know how he knew you loved him. Then it hit you. Memories of last night's episodes flashed in your head.

"I remember now and I wasn't lying to you. I would never lie to you. I love you so much Scottie. I love you unconditionally. I don't care if you don't love me back. I don't care if you have another girl. All of that wouldn't matter. I couldn't love you the less. I wanted to leave because I knew I wasn't good enough for you. I wanted to get away because I couldn't't stand the pain." Your heart admitted.

"How could you think ye were not good enough for mae? You are way too good for mae! I am the one not worthy of your precious love. I cannot hold back my feelings for you anymore. You are different from everyone and I don't want you to go. Stay with me (your name). I love you." he said as he held your hands.

You were speechless, so Nessie rolled her giant eyes and then pushed you into Scotland, making your lips crash into his. Somehow, you managed to say 'ok'. You both said bye to Nessie and hurried off to the hotel. You both ran upstairs and stumbled inside his room as you both were making out. He stopped you and whispered into your ear.

"You remember last night." He said. "Go put on that lingerie for me, ok lass." He commanded. You ran looked into your bag and went into the restroom to change. As you walked out, you looked around and found Scotland on the bed with nothing but a kilt on. Your jaw dropped. You tried to slap yourself to make sure you were not dreaming. Luckily for you, you weren't. He patted the bed and you crawled onto the bed with him. He looked at you with shameless eyes. He then grabbed you compellingly and ran his needy hands up and down your body. Somehow, excited by the kilt, you did the same. His lips moved to nape of your neck and he started to bite down everywhere where your skin was vulnerable. You moaned with want. Your hands felt for the helm of his skirt. Once you found it, you moved them under it and rubbed up his leg. You rubbed your hands up higher and higher until you made him groan. His pleasure gave you a pleasure of your own. He found your lips again and impatiently kissed you. His tongue slithered into and around your mouth. You tasted the smoke that lingered in his mouth and all you wanted was more of the overwhelming flavor. You pushed yours into his mouth, dominating it. He smirked and pulled away. You frowned, wanting to violate his body again.

"Now lass, why have you become so excited?"

"Kilts simply turn me on." You said as you pounced on him.

You felt bad for his kilt because only torn up shreds was what was left of it.


	29. Hong Kong

"(YOUR NAME!)" screeched out from your teacher's mouth.

When she yelled, which was a daily thing for her to do, all her wrinkles would scrunch up. The face was a pretty disgusting image, yet it seemed to satisfy you. All the kids in the classroom were crying from laughing so much. Miss Beige stomped closer to you. Looking down, you held a devilish smirk. However, when she shadowed you, you looked up at her with your (your color), innocent eyes. You saw the powdery substance cover her face. It was the chalk dust from today. You had detention and Miss Beige made you stay in from recess and dust off all the erasers.

"Y-Yes Miss Beige?" you said angelically.

"Can you explain why there is chalk dust all over me?!" she asked angrily.

You planned out everything so perfectly. After collecting all the dust, you decided to put the dust in a small container and placed it on the top edge of the chalkboard. The container was connected to a thin string that was barely noticeable to her small piece of chalk. After all the children came in from the playground, a place you rarely saw due to staying in detention so much, you waited for her to grab the chalk with anticipation. Her worn, crumpled hands reached for the white stick. You edged closer to your seat. Her slim, wrinkled fingers wrapped around the white writing utensil. She brought it up then the white dust collected all over her thin frame. Then the container dropped and hit her on her head. The classroom roared with laughter.

"Well, you told me to dust the erasers, so I did. But I didn't know where to put the dust at so I thought-"

"Report to the office…NOW!" She yelled.

You got up from your desk and headed to the door all cool like. You walked to the very familiar office and sat down on the familiar chair that you always sat in. The chair should be reserved for you considering on the amount of times you were sent to the office. A kid came out crying from the principal's office.

"Come in (your name)" a deep voice called. You though you heard him mumble "If I had a nickel for all the times she came into this office…"

You couldn't help but smirk. You walked into the organized room.

"What did you do this time (your name)?" he asked not bothering to look at you.

"The usual. Just pestering Miss Beige. I was just trying to make her laugh! She has no since of humor at all Mr. Kempton! I have my suspicions that she might be some kind of alien." You said honestly.

Mr. Kempton gave a long sigh. He still didn't look up from his paperwork.

"Why do you always play jokes on your teachers miss (your name)?"

No one ever really asked you before. Everyone just thought you were just a troublesome girl that wanted to be the class clown. However, it went much deeper than that.

You looked down while you played with your fingers.

"It's-It's because I want to be noticed."

He shuffled his papers around, still not paying much attention. You continued.

"Mom and dad never pay attention to me. All they do is go to work. With all the calls you have made to my parents, they have not even mentioned them to me. Then I also want to be noticed by my classmates. The only time they realize I am alive is when I pull pranks on Miss Beige. I-I just want to be noticed." You said. You didn't realize the small tears that were crawling down your small face.

"Just get back to class okay." He said followed by a sigh.

You nodded and walked out. Throughout most of your intermediate years, you were friendless. Now you were in 5th grade and you were trying to think of another prank to pull on Mr. Dodge. Your tactics were cut off by some tapping on your shoulder. You stopped breathing. You knew who sat behind you that period. It was no other than Kaoru, the new exchange student. You turned slowly only to meet his gorgeous brown eyes. You gulped and built up your courage.

"Y-Yes? Do you need something K-Kaoru?" you asked, not able to believe he touched your shoulder.

"Hey, your (your name), right?" He asked. And he knew your name! You could have melted at the spot. He rarely talked to anyone. Ever since he arrived, all the popular girls and boys tried talking to him, but he wouldn't really say anything back. All the girls wanted him.

"Yeah. How did you know my name?" You said out loud. He laughed at your response and you blushed at your stupidity.

"Why wouldn't I know your name? You're the funniest girl in the class. Probably the entire school."

You blushed at his compliment.

"I was wondering if I could prank with you." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"S-Sure" was all you could say.

From then on, you and Kaoru pulled pranks together and were known as the troublesome duo. He and you had countless referrals, but you both had so much fun. Years passed and your feelings for Kaoru only developed more. He grew into a very handsome young man and you a beautiful young lady. You were finally acknowledged around high school. Your pupils saw how charming, funny, and beautiful you really were. You didn't really care for their acceptance though. You only cared about Kaoru. The older you got, the wilder the pranks were. His favorite pranks involved firecrackers and poppers. You would both place the poppers underneath the toilet seats and wait for a victim. Then you would hear girly shrieks coming from the restrooms while you both were snickering outside them. Now you and Kaoru are seniors and are the master minds behind all of the senior pranks. Everyone would praise you for your brilliant ideas.

You sat at the table where you and Kaoru usually sat in. He looked troubled for some reason.

"Hey, Kaoru, what's wrong?" you asked concerned.

"Ummm…I don't know how to explain this." He said looking down at his tray.

"Just spit it out. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" you said looking at him. He picked his head up to hold your gaze.

"I-I am returning to my homeland (your name)." he said.

You felt your chest collapse and you forgot how to breathe. You felt your body start to shake violently. You tried to control your trembling body, but it couldn't be helped.

"I- I am happy for you. I-I bet you miss Hong Kong." You said with a cracked voice. Tears were threatening to spill over, but your eyelids were now strong dams that you built up. You held the salty liquid in place, not allowing a single drop to come over those walls.

"Y-Yeah. I sure am." He said.

You and Kaoru didn't speak a word throughout the day. You didn't know how to go about this. You couldn't ask him to stay. You were sure he missed his home, his family. You didn't want to be selfish. You couldn't just ask him to stay with you. You walked out of the high school to the parking lot with him by your side, still wordless. He was walking to his car when you grabbed his arm.

"When do you leave?" you said looking down. You were waiting for him to say something like "I am just kidding (your name)! I am never leaving!"

"Tomorrow morning." He said in a whisper. You winced in pain and couldn't help but clutch your chest from the excruciating agony that emerged from inside. You have never experienced such pain. It was harsher than your solitude you had to endure before you met Kaoru. Tears started to spill. You had to run away before he saw you. You let go of his arm and ran to your car.

"(Your name)!" Kaoru called out. You didn't dare look back.

You turned your car on and sped out the first place that popped into your head. The playground.

You and Kaoru had so much fun there in 5th grade. He was your first friend to play with you there, even though you both rarely went because of your pranks. However, you remember when you had no friends and you would swing all by yourself as you watched all the other kids play games. You were always the outcast for some reason. You soon got tired of watching everyone being happy, so you would close your eyes as you silently swung alone. One day when you were swinging, you heard the rusty chains next to you move. You opened your eyes and saw Kaoru four swings away from you swinging. You saw how the other kids wanted him to play with them, but he decided to swing by himself. At first, you thought he was a moron. How lucky was he that the other kids actually wanted him to play with them. How lucky was he that they even acknowledged his existence. You wished they invited you to play or even looked at you. Then as the days passed, the distance between you and him at the swings drew shorter and shorter until he was swinging right alongside you. You were confused why he decided to swing next to you. Little did you know, when you went to your next period, you would have yourself a new prank buddy.

You parked into the deserted parking lot and walked through the unhinged gates. You walked up to the old playground to where the swings were. Most of them have gotten so rusted that they broke and crumbled away. You found an unbroken one and started to swing again. You closed your eyes and you let the tears fall down your rosy cheeks. You could smell the rust around you and knew your hands would turn brown from the chains. You knew you had to get used to this solitude again. Sure you had other friends, but they were not like Kaoru. You didn't trust them and you knew no one could replace him. He and you knew everything about each other. He knew all about your problems and you the same. He was the only one who comforted you, but you never cried in front of him because you hated to show weakness. The only thing he didn't know about you was how much you actually did cry when no one was around. Now you were her at the same place, destined to be alone once again. Huge gusts of wind flowed through your hair as you moved your legs back and forth. You felt like you were swinging high now. Just like in 5th grade when Kaoru used to push you. This thought was too much and you stopped moving your legs.

"I am such a selfish person. He is leaving and I was too prideful to let him see me cry. Then I take off, like the idiot I am, when I really should be trying to spend the last 24 hours with him. I don't want him to go. I don't want to lose my best friend. I don't want to lose the love of my life. I-I love him so much." You said as fat tears fell down to the dirt. It started to rain and then thunder roared. You didn't even notice the huge, dark clouds that rolled from the east. You stopped swinging and just sat in the cold rain, not caring how soaked you got.

"Then come with me." someone said.

Your eyes popped open. A pair of strong arms grabbed you from behind and hugged you.

"Come with me because I can't live without you (your name). I can't-no-I won't leave without the girl I love. Be mine." He said in your ear. Then Kaoru faced you and wiped your tears away with his warm, soft fingers. You leaned down to his ear.

"Please take me with you. I am yours." you said all in honesty.

He picked you up bridal style and walked you to his car. He placed you in the passenger seat and then ran to the drivers. There was so much rain pouring down that you couldn't see past the windows. As he slid into the car, he immediately grabbed your face. He smashed his lips down to yours: your first kiss. You were a little nervous at first, but then your nerves settled down as you started to get the hang of things. His kiss was full of compassion and you knew you were in love with Kaoru because when you two kissed, it was like the firecrackers in the girl's restroom were going off.


	30. Back from the Dead England

Name: Elena (How she looks)[11135888047549yx]

BF/Crush: England (crush)

Best friend(s): England

Personality: loud, funny, adventurous, cocky, sarcastic, can be mean, hot-headed, arrogant, nice (to her friends)

Family: none

State: Mexico

The cool sea breeze ran through Elena's soft brown hair. The sun above shinned with all its might and made Elena's eye glimmer. She looked through a spyglass with intentions of stealing all the loot on the nearby ship. She got information about this next ship from some very good sources. The ship held many treasures and she was intending on stealing every last piece of it.

"Head north men! "She yelled out with a smirk on her face.

She swung her leg over the rope and slid from the crow's nest and down to the main deck with a thud. Her boots squeaked as she turned on her heel to her quarters. She had to polish her sword.

Right when she was about to pick up the old rag, she was interrupted.

"Captain! Captain! There is trouble ahead!" a crew mate called.

She rolled her eyes and walked back outside.

"What is it now luffy?" she asked annoyed.

"There seems to be another ship ahead Captain They might interfere in our raid." He said messing with his filthy hands.

She thought about this and she closed her eyes.

"Well then. Let us see who gets there first! Men! Drop all sails and keep North at full speed!" she yelled out to everyone. Immediately, all the sails were dropped and the ship gained speed. Her ship got there first and she jumped onto the unfamiliar deck. She drew her sword and smiled at the astonished crew.

"Hello men. If you don't mind, I shall be taking all of your loot. Now, let's make things easier and direct me to it." Elena said with sweet smile.

All the men started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh! A scary WOMAN is threatening US MEN! Ha, let's get her!" a random crew mate said.

Behind Elena, she heard thuds and she knew her crew was alongside her. However, she didn't want or need them. She held out her hand for them to stop where they were.

"There is no need for aid. I got this handled." She said with a devilish smirk.

"Now, you shouldn't underestimate Captain Martinez just because she is a woman. You will surly pay for what you said." Skipper said.

"Im shaking in mae' boots!" a big crew member yelled out as he charged for Elena. He slashed with his sword, but was taken back when she gracefully swirled, avoiding the hit. As she did this, she pulled her sword out and struck him from behind. A trickle of blood flowed out from the corner of his mouth. His crew mates were all wide eyed. Elena sprinted to the crew. The crew had no time to react and she easily defeated them. The rest she didn't strike were the ones that jumped off board into the deep, dark waters.

"You know the routine. Search everywhere. I will take care of the captain." She said.

She kept her sword out and carefully walked through the door. It was very dark in the room. She was in the center of the room when the door closed. She immediately took a defense stance and waited for the captain to make his move.

"So, you have come for my treasure, huh?"

"Yes I have. My crew are searching everywhere for it as we speak. All of your crew has been killed and I would suggest that you beg me for your life."

He laughed a cruel hard laugh.

"Good luck finding it because it I have hidden it in a place where you will never-"

"Captain Captain! We have found the treasure!" Luffy yelled as he barged into the now well lit room.

The captain looked down, obviously defeated.

"Good work Luffy! Now go back and help the others carry it to the ship." Elena said as she turned her attention back to the captain.

She raised her eyebrow at him and giggled. She made her way to the captain. Her boots struck the wooded floor loudly until she was in front of the old man. He withdrew his own sword, but Elena was too fast for him. She slipped behind him and chained him to the wooden post.

"I will get my revenge for this! You shall see!" he yelled at her.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Stop bitching and watch as I take off with all of your treasure. Maybe you will learn something!" Elena said with a bright smile.

She opened to door to complete chaos. Her crew was fighting with another crew. The other crew looked like they had the upper hand. Then she remembered. _The other ship!_

She ran and swung her sword at any man that wasn't part of her crew.

"That is enough men. Haven't I taught you any manners? This is not how you should treat a beautiful woman." A loud voice called out.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked for the source of the voice. People moved out of the way as the mysterious man made his was to Elena. He approached her and she was stricken by the man's beautiful face. She expected the usual fat captain that had a gross, messy beard. But not this one. He was well fit and only had a stubbly blond beard and slightly messy hair. Then his big green eyes. They reminded you of the green emeralds you stole. Elena stopped gawking and turned serious. She had to remind herself that this guy was her enemy now. He was going for the same treasure.

"I kind of got here first, so you should really get back to your ship and look for another ship or adventure." She said with a fake smile.

"Oh, well I cannot do that my dear. I have traveled from afar for this specific treasure and I cannot afford to just let you keep it all." He said coolly.

"Well that is not my problem Captain-"

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland" he answered.

"Well captain Kirkland. How about I give you one da bloom? One for each of your remaining crew members. I am not usually so generous. I would take the deal Kirkland." She said while she looked at her nails.

"You are something else aren't you captain-"

"Elena. Elena Martinez. And yes I am. So is it a deal?" she asked as she looked back up to the gorgeous man.

"No deal."

"I am sorry to hear that Captain Kirkland. I really don't want to kill you, but you're not leaving me with many options." She said as she drew out her sword.

"Get her captain Kirkland! She will be an easy slaughter." One of his men said out loud.

"Now now. You should know that you should never underestimate your challenger. This is no different. Even if she is a woman, I can't get too arrogant. Let's see what captain Martinez can do." He said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Wow that is a first. You are wise to prepare yourself." Elena said grinning.

She strode toward him with full force. She raised her sword and swung heavily. He blocked the sharp blade with his own. He was very strong, but Elena was fast. She jumped back to avoid to his hit. Ther were a lot of swinging and clashing. This went on for about 30 minutes. Elena and Arthur were tremendously tired. They were breathing hard and sweat trickled down their faces.

"It seems like we have a draw, don't you agree captain?" Kirkland asked.

"It looks like we do. I never have this much trouble when it comes to fighting. I have another proposition. Why don't we just split it up? 50/50?"

"I think I can handle that." He said as he put his sword away. Elena did the same and headed to the treasure. After equally dividing all of the gold, Elena found a rolled up piece of paper at the bottom of the chest. She opened it and saw that it was a map. The map was all in Spanish, so when Arthur looked at it, he was utterly confused.

"I see that it is a map, but what does it all say?" he asked.

"It says that anyone who possesses this map is warned about the cursed treasure that is buried deep in Anegada Island." She said still baffled at the map. She has heard about such maps from her father. This was one of the maps he dreamed of getting his hands on.

"This sounds like an exciting adventure. Mind if I tag along?"

Elena wasn't expecting this. She really didn't mind if this handsome man came, but she didn't trust him yet.

"Okay, you may tag along on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I keep all the treasure!" Elena screamed in his face.

"Fine by me. I just want to go for the adventure!" he said.

"Good. Now, let's set out for Anegada Island!" she yelled. Both the captains headed back to their ships. As they were heading out, a huge rock struck her ship. The sharp rock wasn't visible, so it was all a surprise. As it hit it, the ship started to sink.

"Climb aboard my ship!" captain Kirkland called out to Elena.

"Go ahead mates." She told her crew. "A noble captain goes down with her ship. Here, take the map." She said as she tossed them the map.

Not only did she feel like it was her duty to stay on the sinking boat, but she just couldn't. It was her father's boat and she couldn't bear to part from it.

"Don't be silly Elena. No one will think little of you if you didn't go down with your ship. Now come on, we have an adventure to complete." He said as he held out his hand.

At first she hesitated, then she grabbed onto his callused hands. He picked her up and she watched her ship sink. Elena allowed one tear to fall from her face.

A month went by and they still did not reach their destination. However, Elena didn't care one bit. She was enjoying captain Kirkland's company too much to care. He was charming, witty, funny, and the perfect man for Elena. He and Elena got to know each other well. They told stories about their journeys and homelands. She started to fall deeper in love with him day by day.

After another month of scouting for the island, they finally found it.

"Ahoy captain. I see it! I see Anegada Island." A member called out.

As they approached the misty shore, they saw many broken up ships along the shore line. They jumped out the ship and searched for the cursed treasure. As Elena took the lead, she couldn't help feel the uneasiness in her gut. She led everyone down in the cave where all the treasure was to be. She wasn't disappointed when she saw giant piles of gold, rubies and gems stacked up high. Everyone began stuffing their pockets and started to carry it to the ship. Something wasn't right. It was all too easy. How could the treasure be cursed if you could simply make out with the treasure this easily? As soon as she took another step outside the cave, something grabbed her ankle. She looked down, petrified at what was holding her down. A boney hand was wrapped around her ankle, but she kicked it away. Soon, the sand started to move and skeletons started to pop out from the ground with swords and all.

"Get the rest of the treasure and head out. I got this." Elena ordered.

"I will help you." Arthur said.

"There is no need for that Arthur. They are only bones." She said. "Go help by loading up the ship, okay?"

He hesitated, but he took off. He glanced back to see her destroying them. He wasn't all too sure why he was worried about her. She was the best swords man other than him.

Elena was pushed farther into the island. She was outnumbered and she was edging closer and closer to the end of a cliff. She tried to keep them away, but one managed to grab her. She pushed it away, but it grabbed hold of her necklace and yanked it off. She lost her balance and fell back. She plummeted down off the cliff into the dark waters.

Arthur's POV

_I haven't seen Elena in a while now. I should see if she needs some assistance. _He looked and saw a swarm of skeletons walking away from a cliff. He drew out my sword and slashed down them all, trying to get to Elena. He was astonished when I didn't see her. All that was left was a small necklace. It was a gold necklace with a little crystal sword. He fell to his knees, helpless. He ordered his men to search for her, but she was never found.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

"Bloody hell!" Arthur screamed out. He scratched his head and got up to get ready for the day. He walked around in his trousers to the restroom. He looked in the mirror and saw how messy hair.

He was about to comb it when he stopped himself. The way he had his hair in the mornings was like the way he had it when he was a…a pirate. He closed his eyes. He had long turned away from those days. He stopped his pirate ways ever since she…he ran to his clock again to see the date.

"Happy Birthday Elena." He all but whispered.

He decided that he wasn't going to today's meeting. He just wasn't strong enough. He stayed in his trousers and stroked the crystal sword that hung down his neck.

Elena's POV

"I guess this is the room." She said. She grabbed and turned the knob. It wouldn't budge. For another few minutes of messing around with the knob, she had enough. With her 6 sized boot, she kicked open the large door. She walked inside with everyone starring at her like she was a mad woman.

She cleared her throat.

"I am Elena Martinez. I am here to represent Mexico." She said with a huge smile.

After the meeting, America invited her to a party. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go through. She was still tracking down her old friend. Arthur Kirkland. She decided to go ahead though. She thought she needed to give herself a break.

Arthur's POV

*Phone ringing*

"What do you want?" Arthur asked.

"Whoa there England! Did you forget to eat your scones today or something? Why didn't you show for the meeting?" America asked.

"It's none of your business you twit. Now what do you want?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"Well, I just wanted to invite you to a party dude."

He thought about it for a while. He could try to drown his memories away with some alcohol.

"I suppose I can go."

"Alright man. See you there then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Elena's POV

She knocked on the door and America immediately answered.

"What's up Mexico? Come on in!" America exclaimed.

She walked inside the big house to see some of the countries she met from the other day and some strangers. She mingled with some people and drank a few beers. She was also a little frightened when France was everywhere she turned.

Arthur's POV

He sat at the bar and picked up his first shot and chugged it down. The stinging liquid slid down his throat. He was about to pour himself another drink when America interrupted him.

"Yo England! Put something in the bag!" America commanded. Arthur didn't feel like arguing with the bloody twit, so he gave in. He didn't have anything on him but the necklace.

Elena's POV

Elena was sitting down on the couch with Japan. He was reading something. She asked him if she could see what he was reading, but he turned red and shook his head violently. Then there was a tap at her shoulder.

"Hey Mexico! Pick something!" America ordered. She did as he said and reached in the bag. She dug deep into the bag until her fingers where wrapped around something thin and cold. She pulled her hand out and turned speechless as she saw her necklace entangled around her hand.

"How did this-"

America started to push her toward the closet. He shoved her in and locked the door. Elena collided into something, or better yet, someone.

"Are you okay?" a male's voice asked. It was so dark in the closet. Her eyes still haven't adjusted yet.

"Yeah…but… WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS NECKLACE. This was mine. I lost it ever since I was trapped on Anegada Island. You know how long I was trapped there? For years! You know how I escaped? I made a small boat from the remainders of other boats and sailed here. Do you have any idea how long I was looking for this?" she told him. "Now I found it. Check that off my list. Now all I have to find is Arthur and my life will be complete." Elena said, talking to herself.

It was completely silent now.

"Hey! I asked you a damn question! NOW ANSWER ME! " she ordered as she grabbed his shirt.

"You're still hot tempered and commanding I see." He laughed.

"What? You don't even know me! I don't know who you think you are but-"

Lips came crashing down to hers. She resisted at first, but she went along with it. He grabbed her hands and took the necklace from her. He pulled away and put the necklace back around her neck.

"Right where it belongs. I've missed you."

"A-Arthur?"


	31. Estonia

"It is down to the final two contestants of the championship spelling bee."

Fiddling with your small, child hands and crossing your short legs, you waited patiently for your name to be called again.

"(Your name). Your word is opaque." The lady sitting a few feet in front of you said. You got up and nervously walked up to the microphone. The kid who went before you was a lot taller, so you had to adjust it to your height.

You were so close to winning this. There was only you and HIM. Eduard von Bock. He was the only one standing in your way.

"Opaque." You repeated, sounding out every letter.

"O-p-a-c-"

A buzz went off and you knew it was over.

"Ok Eduard. If you could spell opaque right, then you win the spelling bee championship."

You treaded away from the microphone and let the young blond step in. He adjusted the microphone about a foot up. You were really short compared to him.

"Opaque. O-p-a-q-u-e" he said confidently. You crossed your fingers, hoping he misspelled it.

"That is…" you held your breath "correct!" the judge announced.

"Eduard von Bock is this year's spelling bee champ."

They gave him a huge trophy and when they turned to you, they only gave you a measly ribbon with a big fat number two.

Since that day when you were 6, he has been your rival.

You snapped out your dream, picking up your head. You noticed a huge pool of liquid on the middle of your desk. Your eyes widened with disgust and making sure no one was watching, you wiped your drool away with your jacket sleeve. You looked up the board to make sure you didn't miss anything important. You didn't though. It was the last week of school and no teachers have been teaching. You have been sleeping in the middle of your classes for months though now. You would stay up really late trying to fill- out forms and applications for college. You also stayed up late because you had to write your speech as the schools Salutatorian. Yup, even after all those years competing with Eduard, working yourself to the bone, you still failed and ended getting second place again. Most of the schools trophies had his name on them. He was good at everything and everyone seemed to notice his accomplishments. Then you were kind of pushed aside, not getting the full recognition you truly deserved. You were always stuck behind his shadow and you weren't good enough to shine in the spotlight even once.

You gave a long sigh as you thought about this. As you tried to push it aside, someone tapped your shoulder.

"So are you going to the trip (your name)?" your friend asked.

You were not too sure if you wanted to go. Sure, it would be cool to hang with all your senior friends for the last time before you all started your own life, but-"

"I'm not too sure-"

"You have to go (your name)! It wouldn't be much of a school trip if you didn't." she said with a pout.

"Ok, I will think about it." _If smarty pants goes, there was no way I would. _You thought this, but you didn't hate him. You actually admired the handsome young man. You started to realize now that because of him, you were salutatorian. You always pushed yourself when competing with him and the outcome was actually your success. Sure, he was smarter and better at things, but that didn't mean you were stupid! There were lines of colleges that would take you in in a heartbeat. All thanks to him and your competitiveness.

"Where are we going?" you asked curious. You knew last year's seniors went to Mexico and had a blast. Even one of the senior girls got married to some guy there. The more you thought about it, the more you got excited.

"This year, the class has decided to go to Paris! Rick's parents own a huge mansion up there and they are paying for everything. Well, not everything. You would have to bring some of your own money for souvenirs. And there won't be any parents or any source of supervision."

"Wow. Ok, count me in." you said with a huge grin.

(Time skip to graduation)

"I am proud to announce this year's seniors…promoted!" the principal said.

You threw your hat up high and let it fall into your hands. Someone bumped into you and made you stumble.

A pair of strong arms caught you.

"Whoa, whoa, there shorty. Are you okay klutz?" a familiar voice asked you with a laugh. You faced your savior and found a pair of green eyes and a gentle smirk of the class valedictorian.

You immediately squint your eyes up to him, crossed your arms, and gave a little 'humph'. You wiggled yourself out of his arms.

"Thanks, but I can stand by myself." You barked.

"Oh really? You could have fooled me." He said with a chuckle.

You turned your back to him and were about to walk away.

"Hey (your name)! Let's not argue. It is our last encounter and I would really hate if we left at bad terms. Well, that is if you are going on the trip. Are you?" He asked with questioning eyes.

"I don't know. You will just have to see for yourself." You said teasingly. You skipped away from him to meet your parents, leaving him curious. You couldn't help but smile as you did this.

You were finished packing all of your stuff. You double checked for all of your things and roared a huge yawn. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and you had to be at the airport in 45 minutes. You checked up on your sleeping parents and left them a small note telling them about how you would miss them and how they shouldn't worry about you because they can call you as much as they wanted. You drove into the parking lot and walked to the main entrance slowly. You could hear several planes take off and your rolling suitcase's wheels as they rolled against the rocky street. You got inside, thinking you were the first to get there. However, you frowned as you sat in the lobby. Eduard was sitting on the opposite side of the room drinking of what appeared to be a cup of coffee from Starbucks. Was there anything you can beat him at? Surely not. He took a long sip and then removed the cup from his face with a smirk. Then you started to ball out laughing at the coffee mustached young man. He gave you a perplexed look and so did a few other people sitting there.

"Nice mustache Eduard!" you called out.

He immediately knew what you were referring to and wiped his upper lip. He then gave you a menacing stare that scared you a little. As you waited, you watched the TV that hung across the room. The show wasn't interesting, but it kept you from staring at Eduard and falling asleep. You nearly jumped out of your seat when someone grabbed you shoulder. It was your friend and you saw that behind her were some class mates. Soon, everyone who was going showed up. About 40 seniors were going. Rick handed out all of the tickets and you walked toward a long line full of seniors. You looked everywhere until you found your seat. You raised your fist and pumped it when you found out you had a seat next to the window. You put your stuff in the compartment above the seat and sat down. You pulled out your iPod from your pocket and stuffed the ear buds into your ears and turned it all the way up to your favorite song. You noticed that most of your classmates were sitting very far away from you, but you didn't mind too much. This gave you time to think and sleep.

You were waiting for the plane to take off, staring outside the small window. Suddenly you felt a presence so you turned your head to face Eduard. His face was only a few centimeters away from your own. Your face reddened and you quickly turned away from his gaze.

"W-what are you doing here señor mustache?" you tried to say coolly.

"This is my seat short stuff." He said as he patted your head. This caused you to become even redder.

You smacked his hand off your head.

"Are we going to have a problem?" you asked irritated and red.

"I am sure if we have a problem, **_I_** would be able to solve it." He said all smart-aleck.

You rolled your eyes and plugged your ear buds back in.

The plane soon took off and you stayed quiet. You watched as the sun began to rise. It was completely different watching it in the sky than on land. Beams of yellow light started to shine through the huge fluffy clouds. Your eyes felt started to feel heavy and you fell asleep. You didn't notice when Eduard gently wrapped his jacket around you.

You woke up with your head leaned in on something soft and warm. You opened your eyes and saw that you were leaning against Eduard's shoulder. You quickly got up and looked at him. You also noticed his letterman jacket was around you. Without warning, you looked at the sweet sleeping blond.

You were playing solitaire on you iPod when you felt something on your shoulder. You looked to your left and saw Eduard with his head set on your shoulder. He started to move his mouth, but you couldn't hear a thing. You removed one of your ear buds.

"What?"

"What are you listening to?" he asked. You didn't answer and just handed him an ear bud.

"I love this band!" he exclaimed.

"Me too." You said.

Then you and him started to talk about music and things you both had in common, which was a lot. What was weird was when he started talking about all of your accomplishments and how smart you were. You would defend yourself be telling him all of his accomplishments and that he was way smarter. By the time you knew it, you arrived at Paris.

You got off the plane and walked toward the crowd of graduates with Eduard. You walked to some of your friends and they gave you 'the look' when you parted from Eduard. [18707307]

"Shut up" You loudly whispered. They all snickered at you.

Your class spent all day sightseeing. They wanted to get that over with so they can start having the real fun which was at the mansion.

You walked up the stairs of the huge mansion. Rick had told everyone to pick a room, so you did. You found a nice cozy room and started unpacking. You got ready for the party you knew that was about to start. You wore a simple pair of skinny jeans and a (favorite color) tank top. Then you put on some matching colored vans. You walked out the door and were shocked to see that the party had already started. As you walked down the stairs, you saw a lot of other people that were definitely not your classmates. You searched until you saw a friend. You walked up to her.

"Hey, who are all of these other people?"

"I have no idea! They just kind of showed up. Well I don't mind because they brought alcohol." She said bluntly.

You weren't much of a drinker, but you walked to the table that was scattered with varieties of beers, wines, and shots. You grabbed a beer and walked outside. There was a huge pool full of crazy, horny teenagers. You nodded your head and walked around. You then saw Eduard standing with a group of guys. You walked up to him.

"Hey (your name)."

"Hey there Eduard. What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. We were about to open up this keg and play a game."

"Really? Can I play?"

"Well I don't think-"

"Bien sûr belle." Some guy said as he grabbed your hand and kissed it. You blushed and didn't notice Eduard fuming. You knew that the man told you 'of course beautiful' because you studied some French in high school.

"Are you playing Eduard?" you asked.

"No. I don't feel like acting like an idiot at the moment."

"What is that supposed to mean Eduard?" you asked, feeling angered yet hurt at the same time. He just stormed off. You wanted to go after him, but the Frenchman still held your hand.

"So, what is your name belle?" the man asked. He was in his early twenties. He had blond hair that touched his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. He was attractive, but you felt weird by how close he was now holding you.

"It is (your name)."

"What an alluring name. Mine is Francis." He said with a smirk.

"Well it is nice to meet you Francis." You said as you tried to pull your hand away. He let you go, but led you to the keg.

"Well, shouldn't we get this game started then?" he asked you.

"Yeah. What are the rules?" you asked the group of guys. They all smirked at you and then Francis grabbed you and picked you up. You started to protest but he quickly responded.

"This is how the game works. Have you ever done a keg stand?" the Frenchman asked. You nodded. He put you down and sighed. He explained what you were supposed to do. You saw Eduard from a distance, but tried to ignore his cold stares.

"Oh. Ok." You said. All the guys started to laugh at you.

"Let's do this then." You said as you rubbed your hands together, determined. They grabbed you and you put your hands around the cold metal keg. You grabbed the hose and started chugging. Soon there was a huge crowd around you, cheering you on. You stayed there and chugged as much as your body could withstand. You gave them the signal to stop and they placed you down. You felt the earth spinning around you as you stood up. Francis grabbed you and you held on to him for support. You didn't feel too good.

"T'est incroyable! Are you sure that was your first time? I wonder if you're good at other things you try for them first time." He said, looking down your body with a devilish smirk. (that was incredible)

You were not listening to him at the moment because you were looking around for Eduard.

"I don't feel well. Take me to my room please." You said as you gave up looking for him.

"Sure thing ma belle fille." He said as he picked you up and took you up stairs. (my beautiful girl)

You directed him to your room. He opened the door and laid you down your bed.

"Thanks Francis." You said as you put your arm above your head.

"No problem (your name)." he said as he closed the door and locked it. Then he walked toward your bed and leaned down to you.

"Francis. Wha-what are you doing?" you asked still dazed and confused. He grabbed your arms forcefully and held them over your head.

You started to get what he was trying to do.

"Stop!" you screamed out. He immediately covered your mouth with his big hand.

"Shush my darling. I promise that you will like what I am about to do to you." He said as he groped your breast. You tried screaming, but it was useless. You felt a tear slip from your eye.

There was a huge crash and you looked to see Eduard whom kicked open the door.

"Obtenir vos mains putain de son!" he said. (Get your fucking hands off her) The Frenchman let go of you immediately and ran out the room. Eduard ran to you and pulled you into him.

"Are you okay (your name)?! Did he hurt you?" Eduard asked you as he held you in his arms, cradling you.

"I-Im O-okay." You said a little shaky.

"'Im here now. I'm here now." He cooed as he patted your head.

You calmed down and looked up at him. You leaned in and were a millimeter from his lips when your stomached turned you felt something come up. You pushed him off of you and ran to the bathroom. As you were viciously vomiting, he held you (your color) hair. After you finished, he carried you to your bed and started to rub your stomach. You smiled up at him. Suddenly, your heavy eyelids won and you fell asleep. The last thing you remembered was a warm pair of lips kissing your forehead.

A few hours later, you woke up and found yourself wrapped in Eduard's arms still. You pulled yourself up to kiss him lightly on the mouth. This woke him up. He smiled down at you.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me and for making me strive harder in school. I had always competed with you since that spelling bee championship. I had always felt like I was in your shadow, right behind you. Like I wasn't good enough. I recently realized that I should be happy though. I should be satisfied with my own accomplishments and I shouldn't care if people notice or not. I don't need their attention. I do things for myself. But I also wanted to tell you that you are the only person who actually noticed all I do. When you told me all my accomplishments back on the plane, it surprised me. I didn't think anyone noticed me." You said looking straight in his green eyes.

"I notice everything about you (your name). And ever since I saw you at the spelling bee, I liked you." he confessed.

"You liked me?"

"Yeah. I used to like you but that all changed."

"Oh." You said as you looked down.

He grabbed your chin and picked your head up and smiled.

"Yeah. I know I don't like you anymore because I know for sure that I am in love with you." He said as he pulled your face to his. He planted his sweet warm lips on yours and you melted.

You pulled away.

"I love you too you big nerd." You said as you pulled him back to your lips.


	32. Romano request

Name:Alex  
Crush:Romano  
Best friends:Romano  
Personality:Short tempered like Romano, Can go insane, Can be cold sometimes.  
State:Antarctica  
Appearance: . /dd665c25c9fcfa02e679645...

A sleek, black limousine parked at the entrance of the building. She shifted her careless movements into more cautious ones as she stood up unsteadily and walked toward the building. Classical music and the smell of pasta poured out from the luxurious Italian restaurant. _Why did father make me were this god awful dress and these damn heels for?_ She thought this as she stumbled to the main entrance. _This is just so unnecessary and stupid! And what is up with all these damn stairs?_

She made her way in and staggered to the man behind the desk.

"Name?" he asked her as she took refuge on the podium.

"Alex." She said out of breath.

"Oh miss Alex! Come with me. Your father is waiting for you."

He led her to a round table full of unrecognizable men and her father. She walked to the table and tried to sit without falling. Her father gave her an approving nod. She knew that he was only nodding at her appearance.

"Hello" she said with a fake smile to the rest of the men.

"Hello Alex. You look lovely this evening." One of the men said.

"Thank you." was all she said. She tried her best not to sound so bored and dull, but the attempt was worthless.

"*clearing his throat* Well on to the discussion. As we all know, I have aged much and cannot keep the position of the main chairman. We have assembled here to discuss the possibilities of my daughter taking my role. I have taught her from an early age about the company and I know she will be able to handle it and…"

She stopped paying attention to her father and grabbed a stick of bread. She started to nibble at the ends, waiting for the waiter to arrive. _Damn, this sucks! I didn't sign up for this shit!_

Just then, the waiter appeared and her breath was taken away at his sight. The young man couldn't be a few months older than her. He had messy brown hair and hazel colored eyes that looked somewhat annoyed.

"What would you all like to eat?" he asked with the fakest smile she had ever seen. _So he doesn't want to be here either, huh? That makes too of us. _She looked down at her menu quickly and chose one of her favorite meals.

"I will take the monachelle puttanesca." She said. Considering her father is a wealthy business owner, Alex is accustomed to a variety of cuisines. Italian food and culture is her favorite though. He took the other men's orders and left the table. Then her father started talking about her running the family business once again. She hated when her father talked about her life like it was his own. She kept on thinking about this and her anger began to rise. She let her polite girl act right out the window. She took off her shoes and with a thud, placed her bare feet on the table. She then grabbed her glass of wine and scorched it down. She let out a huge belch and grinned back at her repulsed father.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said through his teeth.

"You know, just being myself. Something you never let me do!" she said as she got up. Just then, she turned around and bumped into the waiter. He dropped all the food on her and that was the last straw.

"You dumb bastard! Watch where you are going!" she yelled, letting her anger get the best of her. That appeared to be his last straw as well.

"You bitch! How dare you talk to me like that! You're the dumb klutz that has no sense of direction!" he screamed in her face. She got up and grabbed the pasta on her and stuffed it into his face.

"There's your fucking tip you pathetic worm." she said.

"You spoiled little daddy's girl, you-"

She tackled the young man causing him to fly into another table and crashing it into pieces. She grabbed his neck and was about to strangle him to death when someone grabbed her and pulled her off the Italian.

Alex stood up in the filthy satin dress, the blue satin now looking red from the tomato sauce, waiting for the judge's punishment. Her hair was in a messy bun and looked awfully pale from staying up all night in a cell. How was she supposed to know that the table she knocked the waiter in was actually the mayor of the town? How was she supposed to know that the shock of the moment gave the mayor a heart attack?

"I sentence you, Alex Reed, and you, Lovino Vargas, to 60 days of anger management classes." The woman said as she brought down the gavel.

"No way that's no fair!" Alex and Lovino said simultaneously.

"You both want to make it 90 days?" she asked.

They both kept their mouths shut and they were led out of the court room.

"Thanks for getting me into this shit." Lovino told Alex as they were walking out.

She ignored him and walked outside to meet up with her limousine and her very upset father.

Every day, Monday through Friday, she had to attend an anger management class for an hour for the next 60 days.

Alex pressed the number 3 on the key pad. The doors were just about to shut when a hand squeezed through and let himself in. Alex sighed in frustration.

"Nice to see you again too bastard."

"Don't talk to me like I am the one with the anger problem. You need this more than I do." She said as she crossed her arms.

"As if. Iam not the one who tried to strangle some stranger to death." He said.

There was a 'ding' and they both walked out at the same time. As they did this, they collided into each other.

"Get out of my way." She said as she pushed him away.

"You're the one who bumped into me you bastard!" he said in defense.

The entire way to the room, they were pushing and shoving each other. Once they got to the room, they pushed each other, trying to get inside first. Finally, they entered to small room.

"Well you must be the last two we were waiting for. I am your anger management councilor. My name is Benjamin but you can call me Ben. Please, take a seat." He said nicely.

"Firstly I would like for you to introduce yourselves to the class and tell them how you got here."

"I am Alex Reed and I got put in here because I tried to strangle that man*pointing to Lovino* because he spilled my monachelle puttanesca all over me. He called me a spoiled daddy's girl, so I tackled him into a table the mayor was sitting at and made him have a heart attack." She said in one breath.

"I am Lovino Vargas and I was put in here because Alex is a clumsy bastard that bumped into me, causing the food to fall on her. She started to bad mouth me first because of something that was her own fault, dragging me into this hell whole." He said, anger rising.

Everyone starred at them in shock.

"I like her." Some guy with a mohawk and covered with piercings and tattoos said.

"Well, how…interesting. Ok, now everyone else, introduce yourselves to Alex and Lovino."

The guy with the Mohawk raised his hand. "My name is Eric Ryder and I'm here because I tried applying at a job at a car dealership because I think have pretty good persuasive skills. However, the manager took one look at me and laughed. I decided to ask him what kind of car he drove. He told me he drove a black BMW. I walked out the office and looked for his car. I found it and started to demolish it with my bare hands."

"Nice" Alex said.

The rest of the group introduced themselves and told their odd reasons of being kept there proudly.

"Ok, I want all of you to get into pairs so we can try an exercise." Ben said.

Everyone started to stand up to get their partner. Alex saw Lovino walk toward her when suddenly Eric stepped in front of her.

"Want to be my partner?" he asked

"Sure" she said with a laugh.

Lovino had to partner up with some older guy that was put in there for yelling at a woman's Chihuahua. The dog apparently gave him a weird look.

After the exercise that composed of breathing techniques and getting hit on by Eric, the class was dismissed.

Alex made her way to the door when suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned around expecting Eric, but to her shock, it was Lovino.

"What the hell was that? You left me with that freak for the Mohawk dude?"

"He has a name. It is Eric."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Why do you care if I wasn't your partner anyway?" Alex said as she walked through to exit the building.

"I-I don't." he said, but Alex wasn't paying him any attention, for she was too busy wondering why the driver was messing with the trunk.

As she made her way to the limousine, she saw the driver taking out suitcases from the trunk. Her suitcases.

"Hey, Eddie, why the hell do you have my suitcases?"

"I am sorry to inform you Miss Reed, but your father has decided to cut you off. He has kicked you out of the residence because you were not chosen to become the next successor of the company. Due to the speculations of your actions at the restaurant." He said sadly.

"No way! So I don't have to run that cruddy business anymore? But where do I go?" Alex said as she sat on the edge of the sidewalk and watched Eddie drive off. She was feeling relieved, yet distressed at the same time.

"So daddy kicked you out? I guess you aren't a spoiled daddy's girl then." Lovino called to her.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." Alex said as she rubbed her forehead. She had no idea what to do.

"Maybe I can find a nice cardboard box and live in there with a hobo until I find a job." She thought out loud.

"Damn it. Shit fuck." Lovino said angrily.

Alex turned around at the profanity blaring Italian, confused.

"I can't just let you crash in with a hobo. The poor man doesn't deserve such torture." He said with a light smirk.

"Really? Are you going to let me live with you?" Alex said getting up from the sidewalk.

"Get your shit before I change my damn mind." He said looking annoyed as always.

"Thank you Lovino." She said with much sincerity.

He walked her to the parking lot. She expected the once waiter to drive some run down car, but she was astonished at the car he was unlocking. The car was like something in her father's garage. It was black, sleek, and sporty looking.

"Where did you steal the hot rod?" Alex asked jokingly.

"Ha ha ha(sarcastic). Did you think I was some peasant?"

"Well you did have a job at that Italian restaurant, so I was only assuming." She said as she slipped into to leather seat.

"I was only there to help out a friend that night. He just opened the restaurant and he needed more hands. I am actually quite wealthy. I inherited some the money from my father who once ran a tomato factory." He said as he drove.

Lovino drove into a drive way and Alex could see a rather large house. It wasn't super-duper extravagant, but it was definitely a gorgeous house. [Dubai-luxury-homes]

"Nice crib."

"Follow me." he said as he got out the car.

Alex got her three suitcases and followed after Lovino. He opened the door and threw his keys on a nearby table.

"Go upstairs and pick a room. However, don't you dare do in the last room at the end of the hallway." He said.

"What's in the-"

"It is my room, so just don't go in there, ok?" He called out from another room.

Alex looked in all of the rooms and decided on a simple room that had the best view in the city. The room was a beige color and had a huge bed, a small desk with a lamp and a huge walk in closet. She put all her stuff in the drawers and closet and decided that a shower was necessary. The bathroom was big too. It had an oversized walk in shower that could fit in about 10 people; over the huge mirror were two sinks. She took her time in the waterfall shower, letting the hot, steaming water wash over her back. She changed in some normal pajama shorts and a tee. She messily put her hair up and sneakily crept all the way down to the hallway, curiosity reaching her peak. She looked around the perimeter cautiously and rolled around the floor like a ninja. She was about to open when she heard her name called out.

"Damn it." She mumbled.

She stomped downstairs to find Lovino waiting for her.

"It looks like you made yourself comfortable. Well dinner is ready."

Alex and Lovino ate in silence. He whipped up some spaghetti that was the best thing Alex had ever eaten. After dinner they walked up the stairs together and awkwardly said good night to each other.

After the next few weeks of awkwardness, Lovino and Alex eventually got used to each other. She and him would stay up late to watch movies or play video games. They would pick at each other at times and play pranks on each other too. However, she felt like a pest; a leach. She felt that she was basically sitting around, eating his food and rising up the electric bill without lifting a finger. Then as days passed, she started to have feelings for the Italian man. She decided that she needed to leave too, because she wanted to run away from these feelings. She had never felt them before and thought they would go away if she just kept away from Lovino. Then she kept contradicting her own thoughts because what she really wanted to do was stay. She didn't know what to do.

After returning from the last anger management class, she immediately started to look for a job in the newspaper. She scanned the page for something, but nothing caught her eye. She gave out a loud sigh.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to look for a job."

"Why don't you just become a stripper? You have the body for it." Lovino said smugly as he sat next to her.

This made Alex turn bright red.

"Shut up."

"Why do you want a job for anyways?" he asked curious.

"Well, all I do is sit around and make you pay for all the bills, so I wanted to help out."

"I don't mind really-"

"I am also going to get a job so maybe I can also save up to move out. I can't rely on you. I need to be independent." Alex said half-heartedly.

Lovino stayed quiet. Suddenly, he got up from the chair abruptly.

"Do whatever you want. I'm going out." He said angrily.

"Ok." She said as the door slammed. _What is up with him?_

After a few hours of playing video games, Alex began to worry about Lovino. It was getting late pretty late. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She made her way to the door and found herself looking at a cute man with brown hair and a curl sticking out, much like Lovino's.

"May I help you?" Alex asked.

"I'm a Feliciano Vargas, Lovino's brother! Is he a here?" he asked. _Lovino has a brother?_

"Hello Feliciano, I am Alex. Alex Reed. I'm sorry, but Lovino isn't here right now. Would you like to come inside?"

"Ve!"

Alex found out that Lovino's brother was quite different from him. Actually, they were polar opposites when it came to their attitude. Feliciano talked about some of their past and how Lovino only got 30% of the inheritance from his father. The rest went to Feliciano. Suddenly, there was an unlocking of a door. Keys were thrown hard on the glass table. Then she only heard steps until she saw the drunken Lovino.

"What is *hiccup* this? Why-why the hell are you here for? You are here to take more away from me, huh? You already took most of the money, attention, and the businesses from me, what else could you possibly take? Wait, you're here to take the last thing that matters in my life, aren't you? You're trying to *hiccup*take my Alex! You *hiccup* dirty bastard! Trying to make your move when I was*hiccup* out of sight. Well, you can't have her. I won't let you. You're going to have to*hiccup* fight me for her." He said as he stumbled toward Feliciano with a fist raised.

Alex was alarmed at what Lovino had confessed. Then she snapped out of it and ran to catch the falling Lovino. He was mumbling some nonsense as she and Feliciano carried him upstairs to his dark bedroom. They tucked him into his bed and left. They went downstairs and that is when Alex asked, "Why are you here anyways?"

"I really missed Lovino, so I wanted to a visit him. But ever since our father gave me most of the inheritance and the business, Lovino has been angry with me. I don't blame him really. Once in a while, I try to see him, but I usually get the door slammed in my face. So, are you and Lovino together then? Considering he a called you his Alex."

Alex blushed deeply.

"Ummm…no. He-he is just letting me stay here until I get up back on my feet."

"So you don't a like my big brother?"

"Uh-uh-of course not! We are just friends. Only friends!" Alex exclaimed as she waved around her hands furiously.

Feliciano was too insensible to see her obviousness.

"Too a bad. He really needs someone. He has always been on the lonely side. Well, I must get going. Ciao Alex!" Feliciano said as he stepped outside.

"Bye" Alex said as she closed the door. Then she plopped herself on the couch, not knowing how to process everything that just occurred.

After hours of walking back and forth in the large living room and hitting herself with the plush couch pillows, Alex made up her mind. She decided to trust her heart other than the other emotions that emerged from her confused mind. She walked up the stairs and into Lovino's room. As she cracked open the door, she could hear Lovino's soft snoring. In the dark, she used her hands to guide to herself to his bed. Once she found it, she slipped into the silky comforter and slid closer to Lovino. She felt so right there. After a few minutes of listening to his light breathing and watching as his chest would move up and down, she fell into a sweet slumber.

Alex lifted her light eyelids and woke up to find Lovino gently stroking her cheek.

"So, how was I in bed?" he asked in a jokingly way.

"You're an idiot." Alex said without lifting her head from his chest. He laughed.

"Why did you get drunk Lovino? I was worried. You could have gotten in a wreck or something." Alex said without realizing tears slipping from her eyes. Lovino felt the wet drops penetrate into his shirt. He immediately picked her up into his arms, cradling her.

"Don't cry il mio amore. I only got drunk because you said you were going to move. I didn't know how to cope with it. I couldn't bear coming into this house knowing you weren't here. I need you. Stay here please. I am begging you. You could get a job if you want, but don't leave me. This is your home now." He said as he pulled her closer into his chest, not ever wanting to let her go.

Alex stopped crying and grabbed Lovino's face. She pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. She then parted from the kiss.

"I love you." She and Lovino said simultaneously.

In the end, Alex and Lovino were not cured from their rash anger problems. In the long run, it was something they were quite fond of. It seemed to be more of an advantage than a disadvantage. If any or both of them were angry, the performance in the bed room would increase tenfold ;)


	33. Dark Italy

Cold drops of rain fell on your soft face as did the tears that flowed out of your (your color) eyes. There was sobbing coming from somewhere that was so loud and close that you could feel the echo of the bawling flourishing through your own body. Suddenly, you realized that the weeping was coming from you. You clutched Italy tightly as you felt the Earth and your life start to spin around uncontrollably. You watched your father lay in the opened casket and then came wave after wave of memories flood though your mind, hitting you so suddenly. You recalled never feeling a woman's hand run through your hair, but you did recall your fathers as he attempted to fix your hair. You remembered when you started 'womanhood' and your father explained to you what to do with the reddest face you had ever seen. You remember always trying to get your father to go out with other women. One day, he confronted you and explained to you why he didn't date any one.

"Dad, why won't you find another woman for yourself?"

"You see, I don't date anyone else because no one can replace your mother. I can't picture being with anyone else. There can only be two women in my life and that is your mom and you."

That memory did it. You felt like your life was crumbling beneath your very feet. However, you held onto dear life, Italy being the rope that would surly pull you right back up. Italy may have seemed frail to others, but he was actually considerably strong. He had enough strength to pick anyone up from any problem and you could not remember how many times that he picked you up when you were at your lowest.

With your father's death, there also came a will. Your father was not rich, but was ranked in the high-middle class. You were to keep everything in your father's will. This included all of his money, cars, and house. You lived with Italy, your boyfriend, but decided on moving in the house your father left you. You felt like you needed some closure, but at the same time, you didn't want to be alone. You didn't even have to ask Italy to move in with you because he was already starting to pack his stuff as well. He had no attentions of leaving you unaccompanied.

You drove up to this big house made of brick. It was a little older, but it was definitely home to you. You unlocked the door and stepped into the familiar home and familiar scents. You inhaled deeply, as if the aromas would go away just because you opened the door. Other memories started to deluge your mind. Italy stayed quiet behind you out of respect. You closed your eyes for a couple of seconds. Italy placed his hand on your shoulder reassuringly. You opened your eyes, knowing as long as you had him by your side, you would be okay.

"Okay, let's get started then." You said as you rubbed your hands together.

Finally after putting away your last article of clothing inside your drawer, you felt a pair of hands rest on your hips. With no effort, Italy lifted you up and placed you on the bed. He climbed and laid right next you, his fingers entwined with yours.

"We finally finished. I am so tired!" you said with a yawn.

Your yawn made Italy yawn as well.

"Me too la mia bella principessa." He said as he pulled you close into a hug. He lightly kissed your forehead and he soon drifted into a sweet slumber. He began to snore and you couldn't help stare at the man. You listened to his soft snore, for it soothed you for some reason. You looked around your old room and saw the picture of you in your graduation gown and your red eyed father. You smiled to yourself remembering him crying when you graduated. You remember that he said, "Me and your mother are so proud of you and we can't believe how fast you grew. We love you." He would always say things like that: Like she was always there next to him; like she never died. You gave out a huge sigh, trying to restrain in your tears, but they just crept out no matter how hard you tried holding them back. You cuddled closer next to Italy as you cried yourself to sleep.

You loved your house, all but one room: the basement. The basement was the one room you were not fond of. When your father needed something from there, sometimes he would ask you to go down there to get it. You would hesitantly squeak a little okay, slowly approach and open the door, turn the light on, run sprint down the stairs, get the thing, and sprint right back up and shut the door.

Now there you were, facing that same door that used to terrify you as a child. You laughed at your childhood insecurities. You reached for the handle and flinched as your slim fingers wrapped around the cold metal. You turned the knob and turned the light on. You walked down the stairs and looked around the dusty room. You could see the dust particles move around you as you breathed in and out. You looked around the room until you saw something move in the lot of junk a few feet from you. You froze, and then decided to look for the source of the movement. You were praying that it wasn't a huge rat or spider. You were relieved when you saw that it had only been your own reflection coming from a half covered mirror. You tugged the white sheet off the mirror and found that the mirror was beautiful. The way it was framed and the thick coat of dust that was collected on the mirror hinted its age. This is how the mirror looks

You continue to examine the mirror when you saw something in the background in the mirror start to move. Then a pair of hands set of arms grabbed you. You shrieked in terror.

"Ve-It is just-a me bella!" Italy said as he let go of you.

"Damn it Italy! You scared me to death!" you said as your heart started to decline in momentum.

"That is a nice mirror. Why don't we put it in the room amore?" Italy suggested.

"Yeah good idea." You said as you tried to carry the mirror. You grabbed the edge and tried to lift it up with no success. You couldn't' budge the thing. Italy just watched in amusement as you continued to try to move the thing.

Italy grabbed the mirror and started to walk out with it.

"You know, you could just-a ask for help caro (dear)." Italy said as he was already half up the stair case. You smiled and followed after him. You walked in the room to see him place it in a corner of the room.

You walked toward him and clasped your arms around his chest. You both gazed into the mirror, looking at the reflection.

"Look into that mirror. Do you know what I see? I see the love of my life in there. I see my future. I see the only thing I live for." Italy whispered. You gripped him tighter, never wanting to let go of this man that you loved so much; that you could not see yourself live without. Now you understood there and then what your father meant when he said he wasn't able to see himself with anyone else. If Italy was out of your life, you could never look for someone else because no one could replace him. Not in a million years could you find another Italy. Italy turned to you and gave you a passionate kiss on the lips. He backed out of the kiss.

"I love you so much (your name)."

"I love you more."

You stared into the mirror as you brushed your soft (your color) hair. You took the brush and swept it through your hair, catching every strand, making sure there was not a single tangle left. You stared deeply in the mirror, thinking about Italy. Suddenly, the reflection in the mirror started to change. You no longer were looking at yourself, but at the reflection of your room. You placed the brush on a nearby dresser and walked back to the mirror. You lifted both of your hands to place them on the mirror, however, when did, your hands went through the mirror, causing to fall into it. You blinked for a second, but when you opened your eyes, you saw yourself looking into your reflection. _I must be going crazy. Maybe I was daydreaming of something. _You shrugged away from the whole thing and decided to go down stairs to watch the news. You plopped down the couch and switched the TV on. You flipped though the channels until you found what you were looking for. The reporter was talking about this mass murderer that was very dangerous. She was advising that you should lock all your doors and windows and not to go outside at night. You heard the door open and you jumped. Then you remembered Italy had gone out the get some ice cream.

"Hey Italy, there is some mass murderer around the area, so I suggest that we don't go outside at night anymore." You called out to him. He didn't respond. Suddenly, you felt a pain in your head and blacked out.

You lifted your eyelids slowly to wake up to a throbbing pain coming from your head and in a room that was pitch black. You felt a warm moister on your face and some rusty, metallic sent that traveled up your nostrils; blood. You tried to lift your hands, but you were unable to. Then you tried to get up from the chair, but you couldn't budge. A light flickered and you looked down to your sides. Rope restrained your body. Instantly, you were thinking about the killer that was on the news. You heard footsteps approach you.

"You're the killer, aren't you?" you asked in a shaky voice.

"Maybe" a husky voice responded.

"If you have Italy, please let him go and kill me instead. I beg you!" you yelled out to him.

"Why would you sacrifice your own life for someone else?" the husky voice asked.

"B-because I love him. I couldn't imagine him being killed. So just take my life instead." You said as you started to cry.

"How could you-a love me when you don't even know me."

"What?"

Then you saw your boyfriend walk toward the light covered in blood. He looked the same, yet different. He had this dark aura around him and his eyes were dull; lifeless.

You gasped in horror. _This is just a dream. It must be._

"Who are you?" he asked.

_This is just a dream. None of this real. I am asleep right now next to Italy. Yeah, just a dream._

"I said, what is your name?!" the man covered in blood asked as he pressed a knife at your throat.

"(Your name)" you shuddered. He removed the knife from your throat.

"Well (your name)," he said as he walked around you," you're lucky you are hot because I have decided not to kill you. I will keep you as a slave and you must do everything and anything I-tell-you." he said as he licked the lob of your ear seductively.

You knew what that meant. You closed your eyes and let the tears slide out.

"Don't cry cara mia (my dear). You will like what I do to you. I won't hurt you unless you don't do what you are told." He said as he started to caress your face. You tried to turn your face, but he grabbed it forcefully. He made you stare into his dull, deep brown eyes. This wasn't Italy. This wasn't your Italy. Your Italy had that familiar twinkle in his eyes and this one didn't.

"You are mine forever." He said as he licked your cheek. He walked behind you and you felt the ropes loosen. Then they fell with a thud on the wooden floor. He walked to face you again.

"Now-a, for your first job." He said with a smirk. "You will need to remove those clothes of yours to make this easier." He said as he looked down at you.

You glanced at the blade he still held in his hand. You slowly got up from the chair and hesitantly grabbed the bottom edge of your shirt. Tears were still streaming down your face. You deliberately pulled up your shirt over your head and dropped it on the floor. Then with your shaking fingers, you unbuttoned your jeans and slid them off. You reached behind and undid your bra, letting the thing drop to the floor. Then you removed your panties. You tried not to look at him, but you couldn't help yourself, so you glanced at him. He was smirking and nodding his head approvingly. Then that is when he snatched you and threw you on the bed. You closed your eyes as he groped your breast. You tried to hold in the moans as best as you could, but you failed as he sucked on a soft spot on your neck. You felt him grin as you groaned. Then without warning, he brought out some rope and a whip from a nearby drawer. Your eyes enlarged in horror as he began to tie you up against the bed frame. Then he brought up the black leathered whip and then lashed down. Your thigh started to burn from the slash and you hollered out from pain. You watched as he smiled widely, like he was fulfilling his lust by watching you feel this extreme pain. He brought it up again.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me if I did what you said." You said looking at him with fear in your eyes.

"Oh, did i? Well, I don't consider this pain. I consider this-a fun. Like a game. And guess what! We are going to play this game every night." he said as he brought the whip down on your stomach.

Five. Five was the number of days you were there being tortured. However, those five days felt like an eternity. You looked down your bruised, purple, naked body. You also saw the slash marks that covered your thighs, arms, and stomach. Then you turned your head and you watched as Italy slept next to you. This Italy's snoring was quite loud. The opposite of your Italy's snoring. You missed him so much. You remembered how he said he loved you and that you were his everything while you both were staring in the mirror. _The mirror!_

You remembered when you went through the mirror, but you thought it was a dream. You slowly got out of the bed as you made way to the computer. You moved the mouse and clicked on the internet icon. You went on Google and searched up cursed mirrors. You clicked on the first page and saw a picture of your mirror. You gasped in shock.

There was an article about it, so you scrolled down and read it. The article said that the mirror once belonged to a queen in Greek times. The queen was quite selfish and cared only about her looks. She owned the mirror and would always use it. One day, the queen fell in love with another man and had an affair. The king found out, so he asked Aphrodite, the goddess of love, to help get revenge on her for breaking his heart. Aphrodite agreed and she sent a curse into the mirror. Whenever a person that was in love touched the mirror, they would be sent into another dimension where their lover was dark and full of blood lust. One day when the queen was admiring her beauty, she touched the mirror and got sucked into that dimension. The only way you could go back was if you deeply meditated on the person you truly loved and go back through. However, the portal would remain open if you did not break the mirror. You quickly got off the computer when you heard the other Italy move around. You got into the bed and planned out your escape.

Italy was tying your leg against the bottom foot of the couch, something you were accustomed to now. He would have to go out to buy food and kill people to satisfy his blood lust. He would tie you up against the couch so you would not escape. He used chains and a key lock to tie you down, but you knew he had a spare key in a nearby vase. You saw him put it in there when he didn't have the key around his neck like he usually did. Once he left, you got up and made your way to the vase. The chain only let you go so far. It was meant to reach the nearest bathroom, but you had enough to get to the vase inside the kitchen. You grabbed the cold glass vase and dug your hand inside. You felt the key's ridges and pulled it out. You went back to the couch and unlocked the lock. You did this for the past few days when he left. You tried to escape, but when you tried to open the door, it wouldn't move. Italy had put latch locks outside the doors. He really didn't want to let you go.

You ran up the stairs to the room you knew the mirror was in. You found it and started to think about Italy. You started to think about how much you loved him and how he was the only one for you. You thought no matter how this Italy looked like yours, he could never replace him. You suddenly could see your Italy in the room just waking up. You thought that for sure, he would be worried sick about you for being missing for so long, but you remembered that the article said there could be a possible time difference in the dimensions. A day in the dark dimension could be an hour or even less in your real dimension.

"ITALY!" you screamed.

His eyes widened as he stared at you in the mirror and he ran to you. You were reaching for his hand and he grabbed it. He started to pull you through the mirror. Half of your torso was already hanging on the other side of the mirror. You smiled up at Italy. Suddenly from the other side of the mirror, you felt someone tug at your legs.

You started to scream and kick the other Italy. Slowly, your torso was moving to the opposite direction.

Your and Italy's hands started to slip.

"I won't let go of you." Italy said as he tried to pull you harder. This pulling of your body made it hurt the more. It didn't help that you were also covered in bruises. Then only one of dark Italy's hand dropped and only one was pulling your leg. Then you heard the clicking of a gun behind you. Your eyes widened in dismay.

"I am so sorry Italy." You cried as you let go of his hands.

"(YOUR NAME)!" Italy screamed as you were pulled right back in the other world. You saw Italy try to grab you again, but the other Italy kicked the mirror and shattered it into bits. The reflective bits fell to the floor. You stared at the pieces of mirror as you started to sob.

"So, that is where you came from and that is how you knew me. How interesting."

"Just kill me!" you sobbed.

"I can't do that. If I did, I would be letting you off too easily. You must-a be punished for this little act of rebellion. Remember, you are mine forever bella." He said as he grabbed your hair and started to pull you across the floor. You were able to snatch a piece of mirror. In the reflection, you could see Italy crying your name. This was the only way you could see the love of your life now.

Italy continued to drag you across the floor into the torture room. He threw you in and began the torture that you would now call life.


	34. Alternate Ending of Dark Italy

Italy kicked your side one last time before he decided that you had enough punishment for that day. You couldn't feel any part of your body, for it had gone numb in the after 20 minutes of your beating. You could barely see because your eyes had gotten so swollen from him punching your face. You stayed in the fetal position for until Italy grabbed you by your hair again.

"Now, go clean up my mess." He said in you as he threw you out the door.

You stumbled to the room and got on your hands and knees. You stared at the broken shards as if it represented your life. You felt the tears slide out your puffy eyes. You knew that Italy would never give up on you, so you knew that you shouldn't either. You wiped your tears off your face as you started to collect every piece of glass on the floor. You made sure you didn't miss a single one. You put them in a bag and hid it under the mattress. You had a planned and you prayed that it would work.

After 12 months of the brutal beatings. After 12 months of being raped. After 12 months of gluing piece by piece of the mirror back together, you had finally decided that that day you would escape this hell. Italy was fast asleep, extremely tired after killing people all night long. You seized this opportunity to make your escape. Kneeling, you placed in the last shard in the hole and you thought about going home to your Italy. Then, there he appeared. You saw him. You called out his name, but for an odd reason, he couldn't hear you. You put your hand on the mirror and expected it to go through. However, it didn't. You couldn't believe it. After trying so hard to put back the hundreds of pieces together and keeping your hopes up, it all came to this. The oh so familiar salty liquid poured down your face as you stared at Italy. He was so close, yet so far. The tears fell on the mirror an in between the cracks of the mirror. Suddenly the cracks of the mirror began to admit a golden glow. Then the cracks began to vanish before your eyes. You reached your hand out to Italy as you called out his name.

"(YOUR NAME)!" he yelled as he helped you in. You ran into his arms and sobbed into his chest.

"I missed you so much!" you cried into his chest.

"I missed you too." He said. You felt tears fall on your back as he hugged you tight. Suddenly, you heard a door opening. You turned around and saw that dark Italy had entered the room. He started to run to the mirror when you turned around and punched the mirror. You continued to punch the mirror repeatedly, making sure he could never get to you or Italy. Italy had to pull you away from the bloody mirror. Your fists were torn up pretty bad, but it didn't hurt. You turned back into Italy's arms.

"We need to get you to a hospital (your name)."

"Can we do something else before you take me?"

The fire burned high as it engulfed the glass shards. Your eyes glared into the dancing fire.

"He will never touch you again and he will never hurt you again il mio amore." Italy said as he hugged you tightly and kissed the top of your head.

You smiled for the first time in a long time. You knew you were finally safe there in Italy's arms.


	35. France Request

Setting: During World War l in France.

Your age: 19

The crispy leaves crunched under your feet with each step you took through the familiar forest scenery. You smiled as you felt patches of sunlight shine through the tree tops and warm your skin. A light breeze lifted (your color) hair slightly as you took a deep breath, inhaling the musky fragrance of the outdoors.. You felt the smooth wood in your right hand and cold metal in the other. You heard some racket in a tree near you so you brought up your gun and shot up in the tree. You heard a thud and walked toward the bird. It was a nice size, big enough for supper.

"Good job ma chérie (sweetie)! You don't even need me to go hunting with you anymore." Your father said as he patted your head.

"Yes I do père (father)! I would be lost without you."

"I doubt that. You know this forest like the back of your hand."

"Well, I also don't want to hunt alone."

"Don't worry cher (dear). I won't ever leave you." Your father said with a huge smile. You cling onto his arm for a few seconds until you heard a few shots go off near you. You let go and looked up to give your father a confused stare.

"There must be other people hunting as well."

You nodded as you both continued to walk through the forest. Suddenly, there was the tromping of boots coming from behind you both. You looked behind you and you saw a few men in uniforms carrying guns. Your father spun around and stepped in front of you, guarding you from the armed men.

"Why are you he-" The sounds of gun shots and the piercing yell from your father's mouth made time slow down. His blood had sprayed on you and you stood there petrified. You were frozen in shock and then your knees gave out. You kneeled over your father, staring into his wet eyes.

"I-I love you…Run!" your father said with his last dying breath.

You grabbed his face with your shaky fingers and kissed his forehead. You tried getting up, but someone picked you up from your hair.

"Look at what we got here. A woman hunting with her father. What should we do with her?" an older looking man with brown hair called.

You were terrified as he groped your breast. You struggled and you then remembered your Swiss army knife in your boot. You sneakily ran your hand down until your fingers entwined in the cold metal knife. You pulled it out and slashed at the man. You got him right in the face. Red started to ooze from his cheek. He screamed out in pain and grabbed his cheek. You saw his name tag on his uniform. Bedrohung. He let you go and you ran as fast as you could.

"That little bitch! What are you waiting for? Go kill her!" he screamed.

You looked back and saw your lifeless father on the ground. You looked back for as long as you could because you knew that was the last time you would ever see him again.

You woke up from your nightmare sweaty and shaky. Your cheeks felt cool, mostly because the breeze from the opened window fanned off your tears. You looked to the calendar and saw the date. July 28, 1917.

July 28, 1914 was the day that they killed your father. July 28, 1914 was the day the war began. July 28, 1914 was the day your father broke his promise because he said he would never leave you. Who knew three years could fly by so fast? As you sat up, you could see that the sun was peeking over the horizon. You stayed there thinking about how much you missed your father. There were guns going off at the distance. During the first 6 months of the war, you were terrified at the sounds, but now you were so accustomed to them that you thought of them as your alarm clock. Not only was today your father's anniversary of his death, but today, you would be attending college. Not knowing what you wanted to do with your life, you decided basics would do. You got up and dressed. As you opened your door, you smelt the burning of eggs and bacon. You walked into kitchen and saw your mother in a daze. You ran to her and moved her away from the stove. You moved the pans and turned the stove off and went to comfort your mother.

She held no expression on her pale face. She always tried to hide her depression with that fake smile of hers. Today though, like every year or during the holidays, was when she removed that fake smile and showed her true composure. All you did and were able to do was hug her until she would flash you her phony smile. You looked back at her, studying her. You were not too sure if you wanted to go to college and leave her alone. Right now, she needed you more than ever.

"You need to start packing. The train will be coming soon." Your mother said with a grin.

"I don't have to go mother. I can stay here with you."

"Don't be silly!" she said as she got up and started to tuck your long hair behind your ear. "I am fine my child. Go get your stuff at once."

You smiled at her and went upstairs. _What I am thinking? My mother is the strongest woman I know. _After your father died, your mother became your dad and mom.

The train pulled into the station with a screech and the sudden stop made your dress move about freely. You looked down at your shoes and played with your fingers nervously. As you looked down, you could see other people start to move toward the train. You were not sure how things would be like in another city and you were worried about your mother with the war still going on.

"Well, it is time to go." You mother said.

You turned around and gave her a big hug. You continued to squeeze her until you heard a man yell, "All aboard?" You gave her one last squeeze and whispered in her ear, "I love you. Promise me you will take care of yourself." She nodded.

You let go of your mother and picked up your luggage. You walked up the steps and entered the train. You walked through the walk way until you saw an empty seat. You put your bags on a shelf above you. You stared out the window as you felt the train start to move.

_I wonder if mother will be okay. And I wonder how I am going to survive being alone._

Your thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on your shoulder. You turned around and found yourself staring at a young man around your age. He had black hair that reached his neck. He was quite attractive.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, but may I sit here. As you can see, there are no other seats available." He said with a grin.

"Yes, yes you may." You said as you grinned back at him. He smiled thankfully and sat down. You looked back to the window, but you felt eyes on you. You looked back and saw him staring at you. He held out his hand.

"I am Julien. Julien Trotter." He said as you took it.

"I am (your first and last name)." you responded.

"So, why is a lovely lady like yourself traveling alone for?" he asked as he twirled a strand of your hair in his fingers.

Your cheeks started to burn a little from his touch.

"I-um- I am going to college at Ecole Normale Superieure de Paris." You said looking down.

"Wow, really? "He asked excitedly. "That is where I am heading off too! It is a very prestigious school you know. Not just anyone is accepted. You must be very smart then. You have the looks and you have the brains. You have it all." He thought out loud. He then stared at you admirably.

You kept your head down as you felt your face heat up more.

"Th-thank you." You managed to squeak.

"So when we get there, do you want to be dorm mates? Or even…friends? Only if you want to of course." He said looking away from you. You lifted up your head.

"Yeah, I would like that." You said. Going there with a friend would help you adjust to the school.

"Ok then." He said as he looked back at you with a huge smile.

He and you talked about the college and how nervous you both were. You and him got to know each other well on the way there. _Maybe this whole college thing won't be so bad._

7 months later

A pair of hands covered your eyes as you finished your letter to your mom. You wrote to her at least twice a week.

"What do you want Julien?" you asked a little irritated. You knew Julien liked you because he asked you out a couple of times, but you refused. You only saw him as a friend. He finally gave up one day and decided he rather have you as a friend than not at all.

"Let's go get some lunch." He said as he let go.

"Ok."

You walked into the cafeteria and saw that a crowd of people swarming around something. Your curiosity beat you and you slithered through the crowd. There was a small radio on announcing some important message.

"_We are in need of more soldiers to fight for their country. Bedrohung and his troops have already wiped out much of French's troops and they are advancing fast. Please, come and register if you can-"_

You stopped listening because you recognized that name. Bedrohung. That was the same man that killed your father. Suddenly, all of these crazy ideas came to mind.

You heard your name and walked back to Julien.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Nothing really. People are just asking for more recruits for the war."

"Oh ok. Let's go eat."

That night, you kept on replaying the plan out in your head. You smiled at yourself knowing it was a solid plan that would work. You made your decision. You got up from your bed and went into the restroom. You looked into the mirror and then at your long, soft (your color) hair. Your father loved your long hair and since his death, you have never had a haircut. You opened the nearby drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors and placed them on the counter. You stared at them for a long time before you finally picked them up and slipped your fingers into the two holes. You didn't want to cut it, but your plan for revenge wouldn't work if you had long hair. You hesitantly grabbed your hair and opened up the two blades. You placed them in between your hair and you quickly snipped it off. You let the strands of hair fall on your shoulders and the floor. With each snip, a tear slipped out your eyes. You continued to do this until it was a little above your shoulders. You added some layers and then you stared at the new you. You could pass off as a male now. Just as you were staring at yourself, you heard a gasp. You turned to your left and saw an astonished Julien. He looked at you, then at the ground where your hair had fallen down, and then back at you.

"Why did you cut your hair (your name)?" he asked with wide yet tired eyes.

"I am going to join the army Julien." You confessed.

"What?! But you are only a wo-"

"Because I am only a woman? So just because I am a woman, I can't be allowed to fight for my country, for my father, for my revenge?" you said as your eyes started to water.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but please consider another way. For me? I don't want you to get hurt…or worse."

"I am sorry Julien, but I have to. This is the only way to make things right." You said as you wiped your tears away.

"Fine. If you won't back out of this, then I have no choice." He said.

"Julien! Don't tell anyone my plan! Please! I am begging you."

"I have no choice, but to go with you." He said with a smile.

"You're going to join the army with me?" you choked out. "But what about school?"

"I can always come back later. You are more important than school."

You walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"How is this going to work though?" he asked.

"Well I already cut my hair. What else do I need to do?"

"Ummm…Do you think they will notice your boobs?

"Crap! I forgot about those!" You said as you tried to pat them down. They weren't huge, but they were not small either.

Julien snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Then he came back with body wrapping.

"Here. This should work." He said as he handed it to you.

"Thank you." Was all you could say to your best friend.

Julien's clothes were quite baggy on you, but you had no choice. You kept pulling the pants up as you walked into the recruiting center.

You were greeted by a man and he gave you the form. All you had to do was give your full name and date of birth.

"Crap, Julien! I forgot to make up a name!" You whispered to him.

"Dammit (your name)! I thought you said you had everything figured out!" he whispered. "How about Sebastian Dupont? It was my cousin's friend's name." he suggested.

"Yeah, I like that." You whispered back as you wrote it down.

You were escorted to the train station and to the training grounds. You were to train there for three weeks.

You, Julien, and about 50 other men got off the train and into the training grounds. Inside, you could hear guns and explosions going off at random. It reminded you of what you used to wake up to at home.

"Hello men." You heard someone call out.

You turned around to see a man with blond hair to his shoulders wearing a bright colored uniform. He had enchanting blue eyes that had you gawking. He looked like a model strutting a colorful uniform.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy. I am your commanding general. As you all know, this is the training grounds where you will be staying for the next three weeks. These next three weeks will be hard and excruciating, but it would not be in vain. In return, your country will be thankful and they will honor you."

With that, he gave everyone a stern look and then he stopped at you. You looked everywhere but his eyes.*sweat drop* His eyebrow rose up and then he turned his heel and left you with the captain.

You wiped you forehead and started to breathe again.

The next three weeks were complete hell. Julien was terrible at first, but now you were quite impressed with him. He improved a lot with shooting. You remembered the first day when he almost shot the captain in the face after he pointed it the wrong way. At the end of the training, the commanding general pulled you out from your cabin.

"I have been keeping a very close eye on you Dupont." _Damn! He knows!_ "You are quit skilled if I say so myself. You had guns mastered once you stepped into the training facility. You got a perfect score on the leadership/planning quiz. You are the best at hand to hand combat and the fastest."

"*In your most convincing man voice*Thank you sir."

"I pulled you out to give you a proposition. Tomorrow, we are heading off to the real thing and I want you to be my right hand man. I want you to be my assistant general; Adjutant general to be exact. I know you will do great things and I would be honored if you agreed."

"I accept your offer general. Thank you." You said.

"Great." He said as he patted your head. He couldn't help think how cute you were.

Fighting in the war was completely different from training. Now it was life or death. Also, the trenches were horrible. It smelled really bad in there and when you think you are talking to one of the soldiers, after they don't respond, you realize they are dead! The food tasted like shit and you could rarely bathe. On the upside though, you were always around General Francis. Helping him plan out the next strategies was what you usually did. You and him grew close and you couldn't help but fancy him. He was very strict when needed, but he really liked being silly and goofing off whenever he could.

_Dear mom,_

_I miss you so much. School is pretty much the same, nothing much had been going on. I am making a lot of new friends. I can't wait till I am done with school so I can see you again. Well, I have to go, I need to study for a test. Love you bunches._

_Love,_

_(your name) _

You didn't like lying, especially to your mother, but you couldn't tell her this. It would worry her too much. You quickly put the note in the envelope and gave it to the terrified mail man. _Hopefully, he would survive to send it off._

You grabbed your gun and tiptoed above the trench to shoot down a couple of enemies.

"Hey Julien! Wake up you ass!" you said as you punched him on the arm.

"Okay okay!" he said as you both started to laugh. You didn't notice, but Francis was watching you at that very moment while he was taking a drag from his last cigarette. _This damn war better be finished after today because I am out of cigs._ He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and in jealousy.

_Dupont is mine! Well, I mean my friend! That bastard. Who does he think he is?_

Francis was quite confused why he was jealous at the whole situation. Maybe it was because he was always exceedingly happy when you were around. Or maybe it was because you were so funny and made him laugh all the time. He knew there was something different about you. Like how your big (your color) eyes sparkled in even the darkest nights. Or like how cute you were when you smiled or got mad. He liked everything about you and as he got to know you better after the last 8 months, he only wanted to be around you. And so did you.

You and Julien decided to go up the trench and shoot up there for a while. You and him were doing great until you heard Julien yell out in pain. You looked back and saw Julien in a fetal position, clutching his side. Blood started to lift and spread throughout his uniform.

"You're going to be okay." You cried out. You picked him up and led him back to the trench. Nurses quickly started to hover around him. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed you. They had noticed your uniform and your rank. They kidnapped you for information and you were taken to their general.

The place was dark and warm. You were tied up to a chair and you waited. You heard the sound of boots make their way to you.

"It is nice to see you again." A cruel, familiar voice called out.

"Bedrohung." You called back.

"Oh, so you know my name? It is indeed sad that I don't know yours. I could only recall your beautiful face. However, I only recall the faces of the people I plan to kill. Too bad for you. Maybe I should destroy your lovely face beyond recognition like you did to mine." He said as he stepped into the light and ran his knife across your face softly. The man aged a little, but the significant difference about him was a deep scar that ran from the left corner of his mouth to the end of his ear.

"You remember that day when I killed your worthless father? Of course you do. Anyway, since that day, I have plotted my revenge."

"You and me both ugly." You spat.

He raised his hand and smacked you across your face. You closed your eyes to keep your composure intact.

"What happened to your hair? Did you cut it off to become a soldier and get your little revenge? Wait, sorry, I mean assistant general." He playfully said as he looked at the pendant on your chest. You didn't answer.

"And what happened to your breast? They are as flat as a board now." He said as he stepped closer. He grabbed your shirt.

"Get your fucking dirty hands off me." You shouted.

He ripped off your shirt and it exposed your wrapped chest.

"Oh, very smart of you." He said with a snicker. He was about to grab them when suddenly a door got kicked open and light started to pour through the dark room.

Then you saw your general shooting at the other soldiers.

"Kill him you idiots!" Bedrohung yelled.

But Francis dogged all their attacks and killed all the surrounding soldiers in a matter of seconds.

He aimed his gun at Bedrohung. Bedrohung pressed his knife against your neck.

"Step away from Sebastian." Francis commanded.

"Is that her name then? I was dying to know it for the longest time." He said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? Sebastian, what is he talking about?" he asked confused.

"*In your normal voice*My name is not Sebastian Dupont. My real name is (your full name). I am a woman and I joined the army so I could revenge my father's death." You looked him in the eye.

"Thank goodness!" he said.

Now you were confused.

"I was baffled when I started to realize that I had feelings for you because you were just so funny, smart and adorable. Now that I know you are a woman, I feel less awkward." He confessed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I like you too Francis! I have for a while." you also confessed.

Now Bedrohung looked confused.

Francis took this chance and shot him in the thigh. Bedrohung hollered in agony and dropped the knife. Francis ran to you and untied you.

"Thanks for saving me." You said. You looked down at the crouching man.

You raised your old Swiss army knife and looked down at Bedrohung.

"Go on and kill me! Do it already you big pussy!" he said with a smile. You raised it and lodged it right next to his left ear, only missing it by a few millimeters.

"Now that I think about it, you are just not even worth it." You said. You tied him up there in the building not caring weather he lived or died.

"If you don't kill me, then I shall kill you." Bedrohunh said as he raised a small gun toward you. You quickly turned around and shot him in the head. Without a word, you turned back and walked out with Francis.

You and Francis got to the base and instead of the usual gun firing and explosions, you heard cheering and laughter.

"The war is finally over!" you could hear a couple of people scream out.

You left Francis's side to find Julien. He was getting comfy with one of the nurses. You smiled, glad he found someone. You turned and found yourself face to face with Francis.

"So Dupont, I mean (your name), what you said back there, was it true?"

"Every word." You replied.

"Oh I-umm-"

"Stop being such a girl and just kiss me already."

"Yes sir!" he said as he pulled you into a passionate kiss.

"Woohoo! Go General Bonnefoy and Dupont!" Someone yelled out.

This only made you and Francis smile the more.


	36. Dark Japan

The buildings of the city towered over you as you walked with the crowd of people. The sounds and sights of the street life filled your ears and eyes as you strolled down the sidewalk. You could hear pedestrians walking and talking in an asynchronous way. You could see the pedestrians wearing clothes that ranged from business suits to school uniforms. You could smell the nearby ramen shop brewing up some fresh noodles. You had finally arrived at your new home; Tokyo, Japan.

Since you were a child, you enjoyed drawing and as you grew, so did your interest in anime and manga. This only ensured that you wanted to become a mangaka (a comic/anime creator). Instead of hanging around your friends during your high school years, you were drawing, writing, learning their culture, and learning how to speak and write in Japanese. All of those years studying the language and culture had finally paid off. You now could speak Japanese fluently and you knew Japan's culture from head to toe. You had worked in many different positions in manga/anime companies, slowly working your way up to an assistant mangaka. Even though you had already started on your own manga, you didn't show anyone. You were too afraid of the possible criticism you might have to endure. One day as you were working on your manga during your lunch break, your boss happened to pass by your office. Seeing you were working during your lunch break, he decided to peek in over your shoulder, curious of what you were doing. He saw the manga and snatched it from you. At first, you protested and tried to take it back, but he ran into his office, locking the door. You banged on the door for a while, but you gave up. He opened his door a few minutes later and you looked at him, waiting for him to make fun of you. His expression was completely different from what you expected though. It was a cross between shock and amusement. Then he smiled down at you and asked you if he could publish it. Soon, your manga was published and became very popular. Unexpectedly, one of Japan's manga/anime producing companies asked you to work for them. You were thrilled and accepted the offer. You would be finally become a real mangaka.

You kept on walking until you were in front of a huge building that had a huge sign that labeled 'Kanpekina pēji gyōkai' (Perfect Pages Industry). You stayed in front of the building for a short while, trying to pep talk yourself. You took a deep breath and walked through the glass doors. Inside was very luxurious. The room was quite large and there was an oversized Japanese fountain with a bridge smack down in the middle of the lounge. There were exotic plants gathered around the fountain. You looked into the clear water to see the colorful koi fish swimming around the mini waterfall, making constant ripples. The view was very peaceful, however, when you looked up, you saw the lady in the front desk giving you a weird expression. You knew that expression well because countless people had given you it since you got here. You knew exactly what they were thinking. They were thinking how weird and foolish you looked as you gawked at the simplest things. But you couldn't help it. Everything here was beautiful and captivated you. Your checks grew red from embarrassment and you slowly walked toward her. She looked up at you with a smile stitched across her face.

"Dono yō ni anata o tasukeru kamo shirenai? (May I help you?)" She asked.

"Hai, anata wa watashi no manga bumon ni shiji suru koto ga dekimasu? (Yes, can you direct me to the manga depaartment?)" You asked politely.

"Sore wa 10-kai ni arimasu. (It is on the 10th floor)." She said.

"Arigatō (Thank you)." You said as you bowed slightly.

You walked into the elevator and pushed the button labeled ten. Your nerves started to get the best of you and your heart began to race, only increasing as the elevator hit each floor. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…10…*ding.* You drew in a deep breath as you waited for the doors of the elevator to open. As they slid open, you exhaled. You stepped out and walked around the busy floor. People rushed passed you, not giving you a glance. As you stood there not knowing what to do, you suddenly got knocked forward.

"I am so sorry." A tall stack of papers said.

"It is fine, really. I was my fault really. I shouldn't have been standing around like that in the first place." You said as you tried to get up. A hand was suddenly in front of your face. You looked up to find a cute man looking down at you with lovely chocolate brown eyes. You grabbed it.

"Thanks." you said as he pulled you up.

"No probrem." He said with a grin.

"Umm, I am new around here and I am quite lost. Can you help me out?" you asked.

"Oh, you must be the transfer then. You are (your full name), right?" he asked as he began to pick up the large pile of papers he put down earlier.

"Yes. I am." You said as you tried to raise your hand to shake his. However, your hand was still in his. You blushed a little as you looked down at your hand. He followed your eyes and saw that you were holding hands, he let go with a blush.

"Umm I am Honda Kiku. It reary is funny though. I am actury your assistant." He called over the papers.

"Wow, what a coincidence. Well I am pleased to be working with you." You said, thankful that you ran into him.

"Ret me read you to your office then." He said as he started walking.

"Thank you so much." You said relieved as you stepped into the organized office.

"It's nothing reary. I was arready heading over here anyway." Kiku said as he set down the papers on your desk. "Ret me know if you need anything." With that, he left the office. You smiled to yourself as you sat in your comfy seat. You were not sure what you had to do now. You waited for a few minutes and then you started to spin around in the chair. You lifted up your legs and crisscrossed them so you could spin faster. As you spun around, the room seemed to spin around with you. You stopped yourself as you noticed a few people standing in the doorway.

"*You cleared your throat* Excuse me. I apologize" You said as you realized that it was your new boss standing there. Your face felt like it was on fire.

"You see there people. That is what we need in this company. Fun. She seems to grasp it. Now, try acting more like her." He said as he smiled at you.

"Yes sir." Was said randomly from the crowd that seemed to follow him everywhere he went." Now, leave us at one."

"Yes sir" they said in synchronize.

He shut the door and sat in the chair in front of your desk.

"Do you know why I asked you to join this company?"

"No I do not Yamada-sempai." You said in all honesty. You were actually confused. It was rare that manga companies asked for transfers.

"It is because I believe you could save this company. You see, our profits have been dropping since competing companies have been coming up with more popular manga and anime. It is a possibility that we will have to shut down by the end of this year. I know you can do it. Your work is incredible. I am placing my faith in you (your last name)-san." He said as he got up. You got up as well and bowed.

"I will start immediately Yamada-sempai. I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't." he said as he shut the door.

The smile on your face faded once you knew he was out of sight.

How can I save the company? I am not that good. Great. Just great. Thanks for this heap of responsibility Yamada- sempai.

With the huge writer's block you were suffering, you decided you could pass time by testing out Kiku's abilities. You gave him a pencil and a few pieces of paper once he set a foot in your office.

"Draw something for me Honda-san." You ordered.

He simply smiled at you at took the papers and pencil from you hand.

You watched him carefully as he placed the pencil to the paper. He looked up at you and covered up the paper with his left hand.

"Hey!" you protested.

"It's a surprise." He said. You gave out a loud 'humph' but watched him again. The way he drew looked so calm and graceful. After a few minutes of mentally complimenting him, you saw that he stopped drawing. Then he gave you the paper.

It was a girl; a beautiful one at that. Her eyes shined happily and childishly, but her clothes were business like. Her hair was in a lose bun, but it still looked gorgeous. Then there was a necklace with a pencil charm around her small neck. Then it all hit you. This was you.

"Umm, as I expected. You are very talented Honda-san." You said as you stared into the paper.

"Thank you (your last name)-san"

"Do you want to go get some lunch with me Honda-san?" you asked slowly, rubbing your arm." Only if you want to though."

"Yes. I would rike that." He said with a grin.

After then next few months, you and Kiku got rather close. You always ate lunch together and talked non-stop about anything. You loved Kiku alot, but you didn't want to risk the friendship. Also, you did not want the atmosphere to become awkward in the office if he told you he didn't feel the same.

You were driving back home from work one evening. You left a little later than usual because of a meeting after work. The sun had gone down an hour ago and you were in an unfamiliar part of town. Suddenly, you heard popping noises and your car stopped. Then all you were able to see in your windshield was smoke. Are you kidding me right now? Damn it!

You popped open the hood and tried messing with it. No luck though. You gave out a loud, frustrated sigh. You called a towing company and they told you they would be here in an hour or so.

"Fuck." You said as your belly roared in hunger. You were a little frightened with your surroundings, so you decided to go into your car. Right as you were about to swing the door open, a big hand covered your mouth. You tried screaming, but only muffled sounds could be heard. They carried you into a limousine and sped off. They let go of your mouth and you could now see your kidnappers. The three men were covered in colorful tattoos and seemed to be armed. You knew who these men were. After studying the Japanese culture, you knew these men were part of the Yakuza. The Yakuza were much like gangsters and ran the sex industry there in Japan. They controlled most of the prostitution rings there in Japan and were known to kidnap young women and force them to become one. You also looked around the limousine and noticed there were other women in there. Some were around your age, but the most heart wrenching thing was that you saw teenagers, about 16 years old sitting there with tear stained faces.

"Please. Let us go. I will give you all my money. I have lots." You said as you scrambled for your wallet. Then you remembered that it was in your car." I left my wallet in my car. Drop me back off and I will give you every penny in-"

They started to laugh at you.

After a few more minutes of driving, they drove into an alley. They shoved you out the car and pushed you toward the door. You walked into old, empty building. It was obvious that the building was abandoned years ago and now used as the gangs dealing grounds.

The men put you and the rest of the women in a line. You were last.

"Boss, we got the new, ummm, recruits." A man said with a laugh. Then you heard footsteps approaching from the dark end of the room. You couldn't see him because he was on the left of you.

Then you heard him speak.

"You're okay, you could work."

Then he continued to inspect the women.

"Too big. Not big enough. I guess. " He was so close now. You closed your eyes and you tried to keep your knees from trembling.

Then the steps stopped right in front of you. Cold fingers lifted your face observingly. "We saved that one for last boss. The best for last." Someone said. You put on your brave face and opened your eyes. You blinked few times and your eyes widened. Then there he was, right in front of you. Kiku Honda.

His expression didn't change though. Kiku looked different now. His cute smile was replaced with a dull frown and his eyes seemed darker. His voice was also much deeper.

"Where did you get this one?" Kiku asked.

"We found her alone having car problems. Our best find in a while, don't you agree? I was thinking that she could be used in the hotels instead of the streets because-" a gunshot was heard. The woman that saw what happened started to scream.

"Take her back. Now. Then if you don't want to end up like Takeshi there, I would suggest you apologize."

"Y-yes boss. Sorry lady." The two men said as they took you and the other women back into to limousine. You looked back at the dead man on the ground, then at Kiku. He looked back at you, but suddenly turned away and took a drag of his cigarette.

As they dropped you off, you saw the tow truck just get there. You ran to your car and held your tears in as you talked to the man. You finally got back home but skipped dinner, for you had lost your appetite. You stayed up all night, trying to make sense of this ordeal. Flashes of the ruthless Kiku went through your mind all night. You watched the sun rise and you were not sure if you could go to work. Maybe there was a misunderstanding. Kiku could have a twin brother or a relative that looks a lot like him.

You sat in your big chair holding onto your knees tightly, waiting for Kiku to arrive. The turn of the door knob made your heart skip a beat. You heard the chair in front of your desk screech as it was slid across the wooden floor. Your heart pounded as if it was trying to escape your chest. Then, very slowly, you spun the chair around to face the normal looking Kiku working on your manga.

"Morning Honda-san," You said looking elsewhere.

"Morning (your last name)-san," he said still looking at the papers.

A few minutes passed in silence and you couldn't take the uncertainty anymore.

"Kiku?" you asked seriously as you looked down.

This caught his attention.

"I don't want to tark about it." He replied in a whisper.

Frustration and furry suddenly replaced your uncertainty.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you part of the Yakuza Kiku? What you are doing isn't good." You said as your voice rose with each word.

"I-I can't terr you." He said looking down.

"Why? Why can't you tell me? You are my best friend and I care so much about you." You said with tears threatening to spill.

"You won't berieve me if I did."

"I trust you. Just tell me. Please." You said as a tear slipped. After a few seconds, he started.

"You see, before I was born, my father ferr in rove with a beautifur woman. By doing this, he had broken his promise to his mother. His mother had an arranged marriage placed for him at a very young age and when he turned 18, he would have to marry another girl. My father met my mother the summer before he was going to marry the other girl. He decided he didn't want to, so he followed his heart and ran off with my mother. My grandmother was mad, but wasn't as mad as the bride's famiry. The famiry prayed to the Kami so they can curse my mother's first chird. That happened to be me. I was cursed to have two different personarities that act at different times. It feers rike I have two souls in my body. When the sun rises, this is how I act, but when the sun goes down, I act rike that. I don't have any contror over the other half of me during the night. All I can do is watch him do awfur things. I am not sure why the he ret you go rast night. I was sure he wourd have used you, but I am gratefur he didn't. I don't understand what I did to deserve this." He said as he looked down at his hands.

"Kiku. I am so sorry. I had no idea." You said as you placed your hands on top of Kiku's hands.

"So you berieve me?" he asked as he looked up at you.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i?"

"I thought you might think I was crazy." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It might sound unbelievable, but I know it is the truth." You said as you squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He smiled up at you.

After work ended, you decided to investigate this other Kiku a few weeks after finding out Kiku's secret.. You took a taxi cab and followed Kiku until you reached his house. The house was huge. You could guess the other Kiku bought it with his money. As soon as the sun went down, the garage door opened and out came a vibrant car with neon lights. You followed him again for a while until you reached an old multi story parking lot. You watched as he drove in. You stopped the cab, paid the taxi driver the hefty price, and went after him. You walked inside to find people hovering around customized cars. As you walked around looking for Kiku, you felt people staring at you. You looked down at what you were wearing and you realized you were still in your business suit. Crap.

You noticed every woman there was wearing something that you barely called clothes. Suddenly, Kiku caught your eye and you started to walk faster toward him. You then were blocked by a blond woman in a mini skirt and a spaghetti strapped blouse that showed her flat stomach.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a brow raised.

"I have to ummm talk to someone, so please, excuse me." You lied as you tried to go around her. You just needed to keep a close distance with Kiku. She grabbed your arm and pulled you back.

"I can't allow someone like you to be here. Everyone here wants you out so just leave. Also, it is not safe for someone like you, so please just go for your sake. I don't want this to get ugly." She said as she tried to push you out.

Your anger began to boil and you snapped.

"Look bitch, I don't have your damn time. I have to go speak to someone, so get your skimpy ass out of my way." You said as you shoved past her. She grabbed your hair and pulled you back. She was just about to punch your face when you grabbed her arm and flipped her across your back. You looked down and saw that she looked unconscious. You dusted off your hands and were about to walk to Kiku when a huge shadow covered you. You tilted your head up to find a big and unhappy looking man looking down at you.

"Please, follow me."

"Ok." You squeaked.

He led you to a room and you confronted another man.

"This is the one that has been causing trouble. She even knocked out Veronica. Where are we going to get new starter?" the man asked.

The other man sitting in the chair with two young women at his side with a bald head was observing you closely.

"Well, duh you dumbass. The new starter is right there." He said as he pointed at you.

Your eye began to twitch and you gulped. Oh shit.

"But look what she is wearing! She can't be the starter wearing that!"

"Girls, I am counting on you to help her out on her attire." The man said.

"Ok daddy." They both said as they grabbed you and led you into another room.

One of the girls had short florescent pink hair and the other had long aqua hair. They were both very beautiful women.

"You should be honored! Only the most gorgeous and stunning girls get to be starters. We have always wanted to be the starters, but daddy says we aren't good looking enough."

"If he doesn't think you are, why would he make me do it then?"

"Well it is obvious! You are stunning. Even wearing…umm…this." She said as pinched the collar of your suit.

They then started to strip you of your clothing.

"This is not necessary. I can do this myself." You tried to say.

"No, you are our doll. Now keep quiet so we can perform a miracle." They said as they continued to remove articles of clothing. They began handing you all these other colorful clothing. After 20 minutes, they stopped you from changing.

"That is the one." They said at the same time. They came toward you and removed your bun. Your hair went down your back and curled slightly. The girls applied a little makeup on you and then they both randomly started clapping.

"You look great. Much more gorgeous than Veronica!" the one pink said.

You were terrified to look at your reflection, but you had no choice as the girls pushed you toward it.

Then you saw that you looked completely different. It was like night and day in comparison. You had on a very deep v neck black blouse that showed a lot of cleavage and your stomach. Then there were the short shorts. They could have passed as underwear you thought to yourself. Plus, they would ride up your butt giving you the biggest wedgies. The tall heels were very hard to walk in as well. You gave out a loud sigh.

The girls helped you practice how to wave the flag. After finally getting the hang of it you were ready. You realized that the girls were both very sweet apart from their appearance and you all exchanged names. Yuki was the girl with the pick hair and the one with the aqua hair was named Tiffany.

"Let's get this over with then." you said as you walked out.

"We present the new and improved (your name)!" they said as they stepped out of the way.

"Well done girls. Are you ready then?" the bald man asked.

"Ready as I will ever be."

As they led you to the starting point, you tried looking for Kiku, but he was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, you did find Veronica eyeing you from across the room. They dropped you off at the starting line and handed you the flag.

What you didn't see was that Kiku was in the car to the right of you. He saw you and thought "Are you fucking kidding me? What is with this girl?"

The countdown started and you could hear all the cars pushing down their gas. You could feel the vibration of the cars and feel the heat of the engines. You felt somewhat exhilarated at that moment. You waved the checkered flag around and brought it down as the countdown reached one. Screeches and shrieks coming from the car's tires and they vanished, leaving you in the dust. However, you saw that one car had stayed at the line.

"Get in the car." Kiku said as he put the window down.

"I am fine."

"I am not asking you, I am telling you. Now get your ass in the car." he commanded.

You looked around and saw Veronica stomping toward you, so with a sigh, you slid in the car.

You waited for him to take off, but he just stared at you. You blushed and remembered what you were wearing.

"Why are you staring at me for?"

Suddenly he leaned toward you. His face was a centimeter from yours and then he put his hand over you. Your heart began to race and you were sure this Kiku could hear it.

"I would suggest you put your seat belt on." He whispered

He grabbed the seatbelt and buckled you in. Then he sped off after the other cars. Your heartbeat returned to normal.

"You know, you will most likely lose. They have a huge head start." You said as you messed with your hands.

"Good. That makes it more fair for them." He said as he pushed the gas down harder. Surprisingly, you saw the other cars ahead. Kiku flicked down some switches and the car began to pass up the cars one by one. There was now only one other car in the lead. Kiku was right beside him and the other car suddenly slammed into Kiku's car. This frightened you, but you held your composure. Kiku rammed back at him a few times before the other car swerved and hit the concrete wall. Kiku passed the finish line and a huge crowd of people gathered around him. He got out and you were pulled out by the bald man.

"You did a great job. You are a natural. Consider being the permanent starter." He said as he handed you his card. Then he walked to Kiku and gave him a large brief case you knew was full of money. You stared at Kiku and saw Veronica make her way toward him. She looked at you and smirked as she caressed Kiku's arm. Anger and jealously arose in your chest. You couldn't help feeling a little jealous because deep down you knew that the Kiku you knew was in there. You stormed off and decided you could walk home instead then ask him to give you a ride. You walked for about a minute when you heard a car coming toward you.

"How much?"

You looked to the car and found Kiku in his car with a huge smirk, taking a drag of his cigarette.

You squinted, flicked him off, and kept on walking.

"Oh, come one! I was just kidding. Now let me drop you off home."

"Humph, why don't you ask Veronica to go with you." you aid as you crossed your arms and kept walking. He kept up with you.

"Veronica? Been there, done that...many time. Now just get in the car."

"Gross, but fine." You said as you grabbed the handle. As you did this, he sped off without you.

"You bastard!" you yelled. Then you continued walking. He reversed and rolled his car at your speed again.

"I am so sorry, but I had to!" he said with a smile.

You were fuming at that point.

"Please get in the car. I just don't want you to get hurt." He said. You looked at him and saw that his smirk had vanished. He stared up at you with serious eyes.

Without a word, you got in. You put on your seat belt so you avoid that awkward moment last time.

"So I want to know why you have been starking me."

"Huh? What do you mean stalking? I haven't been stalking you." You said as you tried to hide the blush on your face.

"Really, so you happened to find that secret racing ground?"

"Maybe… Okay, I was just trying to keep Kiku safe and I umm also wanted to learn more about you." You confessed.

"I am Kiku too." He said as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I know it might not be the Kiku you know, but I am still Kiku." He said as he continued to stare at the rode.

"I know you are. That is why I wanted to get to know you better because the better I do, the better I know the real Kiku. You are a part of him that I need to be more acquainted with because you are just as important as the other Kiku I know."

Kiku loosened the grip on the steering wheel.

"So why are you part of the Yakuza? What you are doing is very bad. How can you kidnap women and kill people without feeling anything? It isn't human." you finally asked. He hesitated.

"They were the only ones who accepted me for who I was and was. They also wanted the same things I wanted: money and power. They took me to the hide out and I joined. Since then, I have been part of the Yakuza. All that matters in this rife is preasing yourself and being happy, no matter the cost. If I have to kir a few people and kidnap woman to get what I want, so be it. If anyone gets in my way, i won't hesitate to take them out. Prus, it is fun."

"I can't believe what i am hearing! That is no excuse to take people's lives away from them! That is just plain selfish and monstrous of you!" You said.

"Oh, really?"

"By being in the Yakuza, you are risking Kiku's life. If he dies, you die too idiot. And having money and power is not going to bring you happiness, I can promise you that. You are a sick person!" You said.

"I never thought about that, but I don't really care. Ha, no wonder he roves you so much." he said.

"He l-loves me?" you asked.

"Yeah. He doesn't stop thinking about you. But now I see what he sees in you. You speak your mind. You are also funny, dorky, cute, smart, tarented, stubborn, strong, and sexy." he said. You felt a little uncomfortable when he placed his cold hand on your knee.

"Stop it." you commanded.

He continued and brought it up higher toward your inner thigh.

You slapped his hand away. He just smirked and stared back at you the rest of the ride.

You directed him to your house and he parked into your drive way.

You wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Sweet dreams (you name)." he said as you closed the door.

You really didn't like this Kiku.

You finished the manga finally and it was very successful. You kept your word to your boss and the company was saved. You didn't go to work the past few weeks because you had to travel the world to sign the manga. You missed your Kiku a lot though and thought about him the entire time there. You just got home a couple of hours ago when you heard a knock on your door. You answered and found Kiku there with a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands.

"It is true (your name). I rove you…a rot. Will you be wirring to go out on a date with me (your name)? he said as he offered the bouquet.

"Yes! Of course I will Kiku. I love you too." You said as you hugged him.

He led you to his car and opened the door for you. He drove you to the movie and you watched a kids flick. Then he took you to the park where you had a nice picnic. After you both ate, you went to the playground. There, you chased each other and he pushed you on the swings. Then he stopped pushing you. You looked back and saw him frowning at his watch. You knew it was time to go. He dropped you off and walked you to your door.

"I wish. I just wish I had more time to-" you cut him off with your lips.

"I had an amazing time with you Kiku."

"Me too (your name)." he said as he put his finger tips to his lips. He tripped on a rock as he walked backward to his car. He blushed.

"Good night (your name)."

"Good night Kiku-kun." You said.

He drove off and as you went inside, plopped yourself on the couch, and thought about his soft lips on yours. You touched your lips too and noticed they were tingling. Your thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. Still in awe of the adorable Kiku, you floated to the door.

You answered and saw the other Kiku standing with his elbow at the doors frame.

"What do you want Kiku?" you asked a little annoyed.

"You of course." he said with a smirk and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Really funny, but I don't want you." you said as you tried to shut the door. After that night with him, he had texted you nonstop about him wanting you. It was disgusting. You just ignored him completely.

He stopped it with his foot and then he kicked it open.

"You didn't tell me you roved him back! What I does the other Kiku have that I don't? I thought you said I was Kiku too." he yelled at you.

"Well I do Love him and I hate you. Let's see. Ummm, he doesn't kill people for one. And he isn't a dick or a gambler. He doesn't deal drugs or acts like a huge pervert. I can go on and on about the things that he isn't. However everything i would list, you would be! You're nothing like my Kiku!" you yelled back at him.

Kiku closed the door and ran to you. You ran away, but he caught you by the hair.

"You little bitch! You will be mine and mine only!" he said with a crazy look in hi eyes and then he dragged you to your room. He shoved you on your bed and started to take your clothes off.

"NO! NO! NO!" you screamed. You struggled and kicked him as much as possible. He would return your kicks with blows in the face. He even burned you with his cigarette. Your face felt heavy and you were so tired and sore from the countless minutes of trying to pry him off you. Your attempts to this though seemed worthless in the end because most of your clothes were ripped off. When all hope seemed lost, you stared deeper into Kiku's eyes.

"Kiku! I know you are in there somewhere! Stop this please! You can do it! I know you can! Stop him!" you screamed at him as tears rolled off your face.

Kiku's grip on you loosened and Kiku closed his eyes.

"Get out of me you monster. Don't you touch her! Get out!" Kiku suddenly started screaming out and clutched his head.

"She's mine!" a deeper voice called out.

"I love (your name) and i won't let you hurt her!" he yelled to the other Kiku.

Then Kiku fainted and started to tremble on the bed. You waited at a distance for him to awaken. After about an hour his eyes opened.

"Kiku?" you asked.

"It is me." he said.

You cautiously made your way toward him. Then you looked him in the eyes and you knew it was him. You ran into his arms and started to bawl.

"I am so sorry (your name)." he said as he caressed your bruised face. He began to cry too as he tried to kiss all your bruises. He wished he could kiss them and make them go away.

"It is all my fault. I did this." He said as he looked down his hands.

"No you didn't Kiku. He did it. You saved me."

In the end, the power of true love broke the curse.

You and Kiku had been together for three year now and you were very happy with him.

"(your name). Can you read over this new manga I have been working on?"

"Sure Kiku-kun." You said as you grabbed it.

As you read the story, you realized it was very identical to the time you and Kiku were together. The characters also looked a lot like you both. At the end the man asked the girl to marry him, but that is where it ended.

"I loved it. It seemed very familiar though." You said as you put the manga down. You stared at the kneeling man in front of you with a huge diamond ring in his hand. You gasped and tears immediately started to spill from your eyes.

"Prease help me continue this manga. I don't want you to just be in one chapter in my rife. I want you to be in my rife forever; until the end; till the rast word."


	37. Dark Germany Part One

The scent of the morning's newspaper and coffee rose to your nostrils reminding you it was Monday once again. Glancing away from the black and white crisp paper, you stared out the frost covered window, looking at nothing in particular but the snowflakes falling to the ground. Then you took out your phone to see the time. 7:38. You were in no rush what so ever. After graduating from the art institute, all you had was time. Being a photographer, the world seemed to move at its own pace, but with a camera in your hands, you would keep up with the ever changing earth, taking pictures of every alteration. Since today was Monday, the world seemed to drag and with the remaints of Sunday, making it a slow day. You grabbed your warm coffee, surprised at the amount you had still and sipped. _ Molly must have refilled it without me noticing. _You knew her very well because this was your regular place to have your coffee.As you thought about this, the door opened, letting in a cold, bitter breeze whip around the warm café. You nestled against your soft scarf and rubbed your hands together to try and get rid of the goose bumps that covered your body. You looked up and saw that it was a beautiful man who was quite broad and stern looking. You have never seen him before in the shop. His blond hair was slicked up, only making his sternness more apparent. However, his gorgeous blue eyes had a tint of kindness and gentleness that had you reconsidering this man's exterior. He wore a brown sweater that made his eyes pop and a cream collared scarf wrapped around his neck. Without giving anyone a glance, he sat at the front counter waiting for the waitress He was it! He was the answer to the new project you wanted to start up. A beautiful man drinking coffee on a cold winter's morning was just something you couldn't pass up. You took out your camera with a crooked grin planted on your lips. You got up from the table with the camera in your hand and you crawled to the front counter. You slipped behind the counter and got up without him noticing your presence. He was very oblivious because even though you stood right before you, he did not look up. Your icy, slim fingers picked the camera up and you quickly snapped a picture of the blond. As soon as you got it, you ducked back down before he could spot you. You looked at the picture and saw that it came out very blurry. _Shit! _You crawled back to your seat only getting a few confused looks from the other customers. You put down your camera on the table and looked back at the man and saw him rubbing his eyes baffled. You chuckled to yourself then quickly sighed recalling your failure.

"What are you sighing about now (your name)?," Molly asked with one hand on her hip and the other carrying a pitcher half full of black coffee. Molly was the sweetest person you ever met and although she was quite aged, you thought she was a beautiful woman inside and out. Her bright red, curly hair and bright smile always had people coming right back into the café. She was one reason you came back every day. "You were complaining how you couldn't find a new project to start. Are you sighing because of that?"

"No Molly. To be honest, I found it, but I can't seem to get the shot." You said as you stared at him. She looked at the direction you were staring at and a huge grin grew on her face.

"Oh, so he is your 'new project' huh? I wouldn't mind working on a project like him!" she said as she winked.

"Molly! Behave yourself! It's nothing like that. Th-this is art I am talking about!" you whispered loudly with a blush scattered on your cheeks.

"Sure…'art'! Well I think I can help get you your shot." She said as she grabbed your camera.

"Molly!" you whispered with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen you around here before. Is it your first time dinning here?" Molly asked sweetly.

"Yes it is. I just moved here," You heard the man's velvety voice for the first time. He had a deep German accent that had you melting.

"Do you mind if I have a picture of you? I always take pictures of my first time customers."

"Vell, vhy not?" he responded.

"Okay, now just act casual." She said as she put the camera up to her face. A flash went off and you knew you got it.

"Thanks hun. Since this is your first time here and you let me take your picture, everything is on the house." She said with her typical smile.

"Vhy thank you." He said returning the smile. Molly walked away toward you and slid the camera into your laps as she walked past you.

"You're welcome." She whispered as she did this.

You smiled back up at her thankfully. You looked down and saw the picture and saw that it was perfect. The angles were just right and the lights hit him just right. His jaw structure was amazing. You were sure he had to be a model. Then there were his eyes. They shined against the dim lighting and the back round was just as you pictured. The picture held random customers chatting away in their busy life together while this man simply had a cup of Joe. You were memorized by his enchanting attractiveness. You looked up again and found the attractive man gone. Surely you would have felt the cool breeze hit you if he left. You must have been in deep thought to have missed that. You sighed again wishing to see him again.

Your wish came true. For weeks, he had continued to go to the café daily, yet you had no courage to speak with him. One day as you were show casing your projects to a museum owner, he accidently saw the picture of the man from the café. He was interested with everything, but that one picture caught his eye the most. He wanted more of him. He even said he would open a complete section for your work if you brought more pictures with him in it. You were excited and agreed. Now, you just had to see if he will agree.

Once again, you stared at the mystery man in the café. Molly passed by you and just nodded toward him. You haven't been so nervous to talk to guys. You were actually quite comfortable with them because you had three older brothers and tons of guy friends. Why was he so different? You got up from the table, frustrated with yourself, and walked out the door and into the bitter outside. You walked as quickly as possible to escape the chilly air not realizing someone was running after you. You stopped as you let the traffic go by and waited for the lights to change. As you were about to go, someone grabbed your shoulder. You turned back in puzzlement and met those familiar blue eyes.

"You forgot you camera back at the café ma'am." He said as he handed you your camera. However, he didn't let go of it. Suddenly, he took it back from you and started to examine it.

"This looks oddly familiar. Does that vaitress have the same camera as you do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm, well…about that. You see, I needed to start this new project because I am a photographer. You happened to come in and I wanted to take a picture of you, but I couldn't. I tried sneaking one, but it came out blurry. Then Molly helped me out and took the picture of you for me. I am sorry, but I also wanted to ask you if you can be my model for a little while so I can have my work published in a pretty well-known museum. You don't have to of course, bu-"

You were interrupted by his large hands covering your mouth.

"You are talking to fast. I can't understand you. Vhy don't you explain yourself in varmer environment?" he asked.

"Okay." You said looking cold. As much as you loved the winter, you would always have to go indoors after a short while outside.

"So, vhat is your name?" he asked.

"It's (your name)."You said rather shyly.

"Vhat a beautiful name. I am Ludwig."

You and Ludwig walked to the nearest dinner which happened to be your favorite one.

After explaining yourself, Ludwig laughed hysterically. He said you should have just asked. He also agreed with being your 'model'. You got your shots and as you were promised, your work was published. Your reputation skyrocketed after that and your work became well known; Ludwig being the most remembered and famous one of all your work. During the photo shoots, you really realized how much you had in common with the German. Your first prospect of him was a little off. Though he could be serious at times, he also knew how to be fun and he had quite the sense of humor. He also liked sculpting, though he was in business. He was the neatest man you ever encountered and when he would come over, he would always clean up your 'messes. You claimed it wasn't a mess, but unorganized items in disguise. You kept in contact with Ludwig after the shots and after months of talking, laughing, and crying, (mostly from him tickling you and making you laugh) you were head over heels for the man. Falling in love wasn't part of the plan, but love doesn't work around your schedule. Love is an unsuspecting ninja that sneaks up on you unannounced in the best of ways.

When Ludwig asked you to be his girlfriend, you literally cried your eyes out from happiness. He had it all. He would message your feet after a long day of work. He always kept the apartment tidy and dinner ready when you got home. His soft kisses made all your worries fly out the window. He also knew the best ways to relive your stress (;

After coming back from work to an empty house, you saw a note on the counter.

Come find me.

A picture of the bed room was also set on the counter. You walked in there hoping to find him there undressed, but all that was there was a beautiful satin dress in your favorite color.

I have a feeling you were hoping I was here…naked. You naughty girl. Sorry, but I am not here either. I bet you would look ravishing in this dress though.

You smiled at him for knowing you so well. You slipped on the soft dress. It fit like a glove. You saw another picture. It was of your closet. You opened it and saw a small box. You opened it and found matching shoes.

Opps, it seems that I am not here either. Put these shoes on and I am sure they can help you find the path to me.

You slipped them on and held up a picture of your kitchen. You walked in and saw a note next to the coffee machine.

I guess I am also not here. Look harder my dear. I am sure this might help you out. ^^^.

The arrows pointed to the coffee machine and you knew exactly where he was. As you walked into the café, rose petals led you to the seat you and him usually sat together. A note lay there as well, but you could not see your boyfriend still.

So you made it this far. Don't worry my love. I won't keep you waiting for much longer.

At that moment, Molly walked to you and without a word; she left you with your favorite muffin and a cup of coffee. You ate and drank it in silence and confusion. You went to grab a napkin from the container and as you felt something thicker than the average napkin, you pulled it out. A picture of a hand with a diamond ring was what you pulled out. Suddenly your heart began to pulse and you felt your hands being taken away from the picture. He put your hands around your small ones. His blue eyes stared into yours so intensely yet so lovingly at the same time.

"(Your name)." he said sweetly as he squeezed your hand softly. Welt of tears were falling out your eyes uncontrollably. "I love you vith every part of my being, every grain of my body and soul. I vas incomplete before I met you and I can't see myself vithout you. You are the sun of my life. You keep me alive and going. I love you so fiercely; my heart can't contain it much longer. I need you to be mine, only mine, forever till eternity. Please." He said as he pulled out the ring. "Vill you marry me?"

You tackled Ludwig to the ground and screamed, "YESS! YESS! YEESSSSSS!" in his ear. Then you kissed him repeatedly, still on the ground. That began the first day of your eternity together.

This is the first part. I shall post more up later. I am doing them in parts because I really needed to update. Hope you like how it's going so far!


End file.
